Laser-Tag Love
by Rimise
Summary: Lory Takarada has planned an interesting activity for the employees of LME. His main focus being Ren and Kyoko. Will this finally get them to tell each other their feelings and secrets? (I'm sorry. I'm not very good with summaries.)
1. Takarada's Game

This is my first fan fiction and I never thought I would be putting it out for people to see. Constructive criticism would be very welcome. I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors that I missed. I hope that you find this reading enjoyable.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Takarada's Game**

Kyoko was quiet as she rode with Ren to LME. They were both wearing black clothes with a gray bandana tied to their upper left arms. Ren glanced at Kyoko and noticed she was rather nervous.

"Are you okay, Kyoko," he asked.

Kyoko jumped a little and looked at Ren. She smiled and said, "yes, I'm just not sure I'm ready for this.

Ren chuckled. "President Takarada certainly out did himself this time. I'm rather interested in seeing what the agency is going to look like."

Kyoko nodded in agreement.

**One Month Earlier**

Kyoko was walking down one of the many corridors of LME completing a Love Me assignment from Sawara. She was flipping through the papers she was carrying and walked right into someone coming from the opposite direction. She dropped the papers she was holding as she bowed and apologized.

She heard a deep voice chuckle and a, "it's alright Mogami-san."

Kyoko froze realizing that she ran into her senpai, Tsuruga Ren. She immediately threw herself into a dogeza and said, "I'M SO SORRY Tsuruga-san! I didn't mean to run into you! I should have been looking where I was going!"

"Mogami..."

"I'M TRULY SORRY! I'm such a klutz I'm no worthy to be your kohai! Please forgive me! I can't believe I ran into-"

"Mogami-san." Ren said a little sharply cutting Kyoko off during her tirade. He knelt down next to her and lifted her face off of the floor. He smiled and said, "it's alright Mogami-san. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Now lets pick up the papers you were carrying."

It was then that Kyoko noticed the mess if papers all over the floor. She turned bright pink and started scrambling to pick up the documents. Ren gave an amused chuckle and started gathering the papers that were further away. After the floor was free of paper Ren helped Kyoko up and handed her the ones he was holding.

"Thank-you and sorry again, Tsuruga-san. Though you didn't have to help me pick the papers up."

'I'll help you with anything, since it means I can spend time with you." Ren said silently in his mind. Out loud he said, "it's no problem Mogami-san. I'm glad that I was able to help." He gave one of his heavenly smiles killing some of Kyoko's demons. "So who are you taking the paper to, Mogami?"

"Oh, Sawara-san wanted me to takes these to President Takarada."

"I see. Do you mind if I accompany you? President Takarada said that he wanted to see me about something."

"I don't mind at all, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko gave a small smile.

Ren's heart beat a little faster upon seeing Kyoko's smile. He smile always made his day. 'Of course I would be even more happy if she would say my given name,' Ren thought a little sadly.

They were quiet for a while as they headed to the elevator.

After a few minutes Kyoko asked, "Where's Yashiro-san?"

"Ah, he 's in his office finishing up some paperwork." Ren said easily. 'More than likely he's following us, so he can tease me later about not making any progress with conveying my feelings to you.'

"Okay, so are you on a break between jobs or are you done for the day?"

"I'm actually done for the day except for meeting with President Takarada."

They were now in the elevator heading up to the President's office.

"And he didn't say why he wanted to see you?"

"No, but that isn't too unusual. He rarely tells me what he wants to talk about when he asks me to see him."

"I don't think I'll ever understand President Takarada," Kyoko said. Then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

Ren just chuckled and said, "I think everybody, who works here, has said that at least once. It's just the way he is. I don't think he'll ever change."

At this point the elevator stopped on Takarada's floor and they stepped out. They went up to the door of Takarada's office and before Ren could even knock it was opened by Takarada's aid, Sebastian. Today Sebastian was wearing ninja garb from about 15th century Japan.

'Well that costume certainly fits him. He's stealthy and quiet like a ninja,' though Kyoko. She bowed and said, "good afternoon Sebastian-san."

Sebastian inclined his head and motioned for them to follow him into the office, which looked like an ancient dojo. When they finally saw Takarada they weren't surprised to see his costume. He was dressed as the master of the dojo and had a katana and some shuriken.

Kyoko bowed low while Ren simply inclined his head and at the same time they said, "good afternoon President Takarada."

Takarada beamed and said excitedly, "Ren and Mogami-kun, just the two people I wanted to see. Sit down make yourselves comfortable."

Ren and Kyoko sat down on the couch, that looked out of place in the dojo themed office. However it was always in Takarada's office.

"Mogami-kun what are those papers you're holding?" Takarada asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyoko would have dropped into a dogeza but Ren stopped her. She blushed and continued, "Sawara-san asked me to bring these to you." Ren let go of her shoulder so she could stand up and hand the papers to Takarada.

"Thank-you," replied Takarada. He looked at the papers for a few minutes before he passed them to Sebastian, who was standing right behind him. Sebastian took them and seemed to disappear immediately without making any noise.

Takarada looked at the pair sitting across from him for a couple moments. 'They look the same as always. If they keep hiding their feelings they'll never completely understand each other. Don't they realize how much they are hurting themselves by hiding their feelings for each other?' This was Takarada's thought process as Ren and Kyoko looked back at him with varying degrees of curiosity on their faces. 'Well this might help them to finally confess to each other. I still can't believe they didn't confess when they were doing the Heel siblings.'

"I'm sure you are both wondering why I wanted to see you." Said Takarada while Ren and Kyoko both nodded in agreement. "Well I am planning an activity that involves basically everybody in LME. It is an activity that requires partners and you two are going to be partners."

Ren and Kyoko both looked shocked. In truth Kyoko completely froze. Takarada gave one of his evil smirks. This was exactly the reaction he had been expecting.

'What do you mean his partner? Partner for what!? I can't be Tsuruga-san's partner, even if I don't know what we're doing!" Kyoko thought desperately.

As she was thinking this Ren asked the President, "What exactly are we going to be partners for Sir?" 'I sincerely hope it isn't anything overly strange.' Ren added silently. 'Not that I'm really complaining. I'll take any chance I can get to be with Kyoko.'

President Takarada was sure he knew exactly what Ren and Kyoko were thinking and silently sighed. 'Maybe this won't be so easy. Seriously these two are a pain in the neck. But I have a feeling it will be worth it.' "Mogami-kun are you still with us?"

Kyoko snapped back to reality. Takarada noticed and started talking before Kyoko could go into an apology that could last for at least five minutes. "Alright this activity that I am planning is a day long game of laser-tag here in exactly one month. There will be two teams. Each team will have an even number of people and everybody will have a partner." Takarada paused in his explanation to see how Ren and Kyoko were taking the whole scheme. They seemed to be taking it wall and didn't say anything. So he continued.

"Throughout the game partners are going through and, for want of a better term, killing members of the opposing team. But there is a slight catch." Both Ren and Kyoko looked slightly startled at that. "Members of your own team will be working on taking you out as well. You want to be the last pair standing and you only win if you are both alive. While the whole team wins, a special prize is given to the last pair standing. So you can only trust your fellow team members for so long. The only person you can completely trust is your partner. Understood?"

Kyoko looked like a statue. Ren was thinking that there had to be something else to this scheme of Takarada's. He gave Takarada a look that said, 'there's more to this, isn't there?' Takarada simply gave Ren a blank look in answer to Ren's silent question.

Kyoko was still frozen and it was starting to worry Ren. He reached over and gently put his hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "Are you alright Mogami-san?"

She didn't answer or even look at Ren. Instead she continued to look at Takarada. Noticing her expression Takarada sighed slightly. "Ren would you please step out for a minute. I need to talk to Mogami-kun privately. Then I will have to talk to you privately as well."

Ren didn't like it but he couldn't argue. He looked at Kyoko one last time then nodded and left Kyoko alone with Takarada. 'Why does Boss need to speak to Kyoko alone?' Ren thought allowing some of Kuon to slip through.


	2. Kyoko's Resolve

Thank-you everyone that has read the first chapter of this fan fiction. I'm super happy that there has been such a positive response to it. After this update I'm going to be doing one chapter a week. I hope that isn't too slow for you. Again I apologize if there are spelling or grammar errors that escaped my notice. And I welcome any and all constructive criticism. I hope that this next chapter is just as enjoyable as the first.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kyoko's Resolve**

'What does he want to talk about?' Thought Kyoko, 'does he want to talk about the way I feel about Tsuruga-san? I thought he was going to let me choose how to handle my feelings.'

"Mogami-kun," Takarada's voice brought Kyoko out of her revery and she looked at him. "There's no need to be worried Mogami-kun. I don't want to discuss your feelings at this time." Takarada smiled, "I just want to give some advice on how to win this game." 'In more ways than one.'

Kyoko gave Takarada an inquisitive look.

"I know that you were shocked about being Ren's partner but there is a reason for that. You two worked very well together as the Heel siblings and this is kind of a continuation of that. Do you remember when I told you that Ren is currently fighting a battle with himself and intends to win?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Well this is to help him with that fight. I want you two to win this game. However preparing for this game and during it Ren might need you there. Just the same way he did when he was Cain and you were Setsu. I know you're worried that Ren will realize how you feel about him but I also know that if you are with him, Ren will not loose this battle."

"But how can my being with him help him?"

"You are someone he trusts, Mogami-kun. You do much more than you realize." Takarada held up his hand to stop Kyoko from interrupting. "I don't want to argue on this matter."

Kyoko nodded again and asked, "what exactly do I need to do? I'll do whatever I can to help Tsuruga-san."

Takarada smiled, one of his non-evil smiles, and said, "just be his partner for this game, have fun with him, and prepare to win the game with him. I have high expectations for you two." 'Both on and off the laser-tag battlefield. Surely this will get them to at least tell each other how they feel.'

Kyoko smiled and said, "yes, Sir. But how are Tsuruga-san and I going to prepare for this... game? Tsuruga-san is very busy and I don't want to impose on him." She ended with a small frown on her face. The game did sound like fun but Kyoko couldn't see how Ren would be able to participate.

"You don't need to worry about that Mogami-kun. I have taken care of it." Takarada gave a smirk that made Kyoko cringe.

'I really don't want to know what he is thinking. In all honesty that expression is down-right scary,' thought Kyoko. "Alright Sir. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?"

"No, thank-you for your time Mogami-kun."

"Oh no Sir, I'm sorry for taking up your time." Kyoko stood, bowed, and turned to leave the office.

"Mogami-kun as you leave will you please tell Ren to come in."

"Of course Sir," Kyoko said with a smile and opened the office door. Out of habit she closed the door behind her. She then looked around until she saw Ren sitting in a chair looking at his Phone.

Kyoko walked over to him. "Excuse me Tsuruga-san," she said quietly. She really didn't want to disturb him but she she had to tell him that he could go into Takarada's office.

Ren quickly closed his phone and smiled up at Kyoko. "Yes Mogami-san?"

"Um, President Takarada asked me to tell you to go in now." She said this quickly wanting to leave before she died from the brightness of his smile.

Having known her for a little over a year, not counting their time together as children, Ren was able to understand her. Even though she spoke very fast. "I see." He stood but instead of going into Takarada's office he stayed there looking at Kyoko.

"Uh, is something wrong Tsuruga-san?"

"No, nothing is wrong Mogami-san. I was just curious about your plans for the rest of the day."

"Well I'm all done. So I was just going to go to the Daruma-ya and help Taisho and Okami-san. Why?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight." Seeing that she was most likely going to refuse Ren added, "I still need to show you the pictures I that I took to prove that I ate properly after you left." 'To be honest I would love to ask you out to dinner without an excuse like this.'

"Then how about I make dinner instead?" It could be damaging to your career if we go some where and people recognize you and think that we are d... um together." Kyoko said turning slightly pink. "I don't want to be the cause of anything bad happening to your career. And you could show me the pictures while we eat."

'It would be nice if she wasn't so worried about my career. I want to spoil her by taking her to a nice restaurant and getting her whatever she wants. I want to do this along with buying her a nice dress. She deserves to be treated like a princess and I want to be the one to treat her that way. But she won't let me do that, at least not yet. I should be happy that she didn't say no to dinner. And I honestly love her cooking. I wish that I could have her cooking everyday. I can imagine seeing her in my kitchen everyday with-'

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said pulling Ren out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Ren smiled, "yes I'm okay Mogami. I'm fine with you cooking if that is what you would like to do. Would you mind waiting for me while I talk to President Takarada? Then we can go to buy the groceries needed for tonight."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose on you Tsuruga-san! I can get the groceries myself and meet you at your apartment." Kyoko replied quickly.

"You wouldn't be imposing Mogami. You'll be the one cooking so driving you to the store and paying for the groceries is the least I can do. I am not going to change my mind about this Mogami." Ren gave her is gentlemanly smile to emphasize his point.

Kyoko couldn't argue after seeing that smile so she just nodded in agreement and watched Ren as he went into Takarada's office. Once the door was shut Kyoko sat down and put her face in her hands. 'Why did I tell Tsuruga-san I'd cook him dinner!? I'm not ready to be alone with him. At least not so soon after talking to President Takarada. I'm not ready! What am I going to doooooo!?'

Kyoko sighed and took her hands from her face which now had a determined look on it. 'I may be alone with him sooner than I thought I would be but that doesn't mean I need to be nervous. He just wants to show me the pictures I told him to take. Everything will be fine. Maybe we can start working on a strategy for the laser-tag. I'm actually starting to look forward to look forward to it. But I have a feeling that winning is going to be really hard. Ah, I shouldn't be thinking about this now. I should be thinking about what to make for dinner. Still I'm glad that Ren and I are partners.' Kyoko blushed a little at this thought but she also gave a very small smile.

"I will do whatever I can to help Ren." Kyoko said inaudibly as she thought, 'president Takarada said that Ren trusts me. So, I should show Ren that I trust him as well. I think the only way I can do that is by telling him the truth about Bo. That thought scares me but I'm sure that I need to do it. It's going to be hard and scary but I'm going to tell him tonight. I'm going to tell Ren that I'm Bo. I just hope that he doesn't hate me. I'll die if Ren hates me.'


	3. Ren's Plan

Thank-you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fan fiction. I didn't think so many people would and it makes me very happy and grateful. Here is chapter three of Laser-Tag Love. I hope that you all enjoy it as much as the first two. As always constructive criticism is very welcome. And I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling errors that I missed. That being said please enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be posted in one week.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Ren's**** Plan**

'Why does Boss need to speak to Kyoko alone?' Ren thought allowing some of Kuon to slip through. 'It seems as though speaking to us privately was an after thought. Seriously what is boss thinking? There has to be more to this laser-tag scheme then he's letting on. I have a feeling that I should be nervous but nervous about what? Too many things can happen when Boss is involved.' This train of thought was starting to make Ren irritated so he stopped it. He sat down and reeled Kuon back in. 'It isn't time to let Kuon out yet. Not yet. But soon, very soon.'

Ren pulled his phone out and started to look up restaurants that might be nice to take Kyoko to that night. Thanks to Yashiro he knew that Kyoko didn't have any jobs for the rest of the day and she was also off the next day. So he decided to ask Kyoko out to dinner, and maybe to do something tomorrow as well, to be able to spend as much time with her as possible.

'I haven't seen her since she left Guam. I missed her more than I thought I would. It was enough to feel constantly homesick. I want to spend time with her and tell her everything about me. I also need to stamp her book.' Ren had a small smile on his face as he thought this. 'Kyoko did a truly amazing job as Setsu, helping my through those times when the darkness was drowning me. I'll never be able to thank her enough. But I'll spend my whole life trying to.'

Ren's smile disappeared. 'It's scary thinking about telling Kyoko everything. She could very well hate me when she knows everything and decide to never see me again. I won't be able to live if that happens. I love her too much to loose her but its because I love her that I need to tell her. Ugh... this is complicated.'

Ren gave a small sigh.

'Why not just grab her, tell her we love her, and then kiss her senseless?' Kuon's voice came back full force.

'No,' Ren countered. 'That would scare her away. That's the last thine we want. Things need to be taken slow when it comes to Kyoko.'

'How can you say you're going to tell her everything when you're leaving out the most important part? You can't say you're going to tell her everything when you're leaving out our feelings.'

'Our feelings will scare her away. One step at a time. And to be honest telling her about our past isn't a simple step. It's a huge leap. One that I'm scared out of my mind to take.'

'So am I,' Kuon's voice said. 'But I'm even more scared that someone else will take her if we don't tell her. Seriously she didn't mind when we, as Corn, kissed her. She said that she considers it as her first kiss. Doesn't that mean anything about how she feels about us?'

'But she doesn't know that Corn/Kuon, and I are the same person. A person who keeps arguing to himself as different people.'

'Right now you're Ren and I'm Kuon. Two different people with different views on life but one thing in common. Our feelings for Kyoko. Come on it's time to tell her. I feel sick about lying to her all the time and for so long.'

'Lying to her makes me feel sick too,' said Ren's voice.

As their voices combined the thought was, 'I can't keep lying to her about anything. I'm going to tell her everything tonight, including my feelings. I can only hope and pray that doing so doesn't scare her away.'

Ren was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kyoko leave Takarada's office.

"Excuse me Tsuruga-san." Kyoko's voice came to Ren's ears.

Ren quickly closed his phone and smile up at Kyoko. "Yes Mogami-san?"

"Um, President Takarada asked me to tell you to go in now." She said this quickly wanting to leave before she died from the brightness of his smile.

Having known her for a little over a year, not counting their time together as children, Ren was able to understand her. Even though she spoke very fast. "I see." He stood but instead of going into Takarada's office he stayed there looking at Kyoko.

"Uh, is something wrong Tsururga-san?"

"No, nothing is wrong Mogami-san. I was just curious about your plans for the rest of the day."

"Well I'm all done. So I was just going to go to the Daruma-ya and help Taisho and Okami-san. Why?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight." Seeing that she was most likely going to refuse Ren added, "I still need to show you the pictures I that I took to prove that I ate properly after you left." 'To be honest I would love to ask you out to dinner without an excuse like this.'

Then how about I make dinner instead?" It could be damaging to your career if we go some where and people recognize you and think that we are d... um together." Kyoko said turning slightly pink. "I don't want to be the cause of anything bad happening to your career. And you could show me the pictures while we eat."

'It would be nice if she wasn't so worried about my career. I want to spoil her by taking her to a nice restaurant and getting her whatever she wants. I want to do this along with buying her a nice dress. She deserves to be treated like a princess and I want to be the one to treat her that way. But she won't let me do that, at least not yet. I should be happy that she didn't say no to dinner. And I honestly love her cooking. I wish that I could have her cooking everyday. I can imagine seeing her in my kitchen everyday with-'

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said pulling Ren out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Ren smiled, "yes I'm okay Mogami. I'm fine with you cooking if that is what you would like to do. Would you mind waiting for me while I talk to President Takarada? Then we can go to buy the groceries need for tonight."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose on you Tsuruga-san! I can get the groceries myself and meet you at your apartment." Kyoko replied quickly.

"You wouldn't be imposing Mogami. You'll be the one cooking so driving you to the store and paying for the groceries is the least I can do. I am not going to change my mind about this Mogami." Ren gave her is gentlemanly smile to emphasize his point.

Kyoko silently nodded in agreement and Ren went into Takarada's office.

'Something is definitely off. Kyoko would usually argue a lot more than that. Just what did Boss tell her?' Kuon came out a bit again. 'I'm rather confused and just slightly annoyed. What is Boss up to?' This was Ren's thought process as he walked to the couch in Takarada's office and sat down.


	4. Takarada's Pep-Talk

Thank-you again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fan fiction. I hope that you are all enjoying it. Here is Chapter 4. Hopefully you find it as good as the previous chapters. As always I welcome any constructive criticism, and I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling errors that I missed. Chapter five will be posted in one week. With that being said please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Takarada's Pep-Talk**

Takarada watched Ren as he came in and sat down with a strange look an his face. Takarada recognized the look within seconds.

"Be careful Ren, you're letting Kuon through. If you don't want people to know you better get him under control." Takarada said this with genuine concern. As far as he knew Ren still wasn't ready to reveal his true identity to anybody.

"It's okay Boss." Ren said completely surprising Takarada. "I'm not ready to tell the World but I am ready to tell Kyoko." Even as Ren said this a look of fear passed through his eyes.

Takarada noticed this fear and gave Ren an understanding smile. "What made you want to tell her? Up until now you've wanted to keep it a complete secret."

Ren/Kuon sighed and gave Takarada a weary look. "I can't keep lying to her about who I am. It feels like I'm dying every time I lie to her. She deserves to know the truth about everything."

"Does everything include your feelings for her?"

"It scares me to death that she'll leave me forever but yes. I want to tell her absolutely everything."

'I guess the Heel sibling act was more helpful than I thought. I'm glad that Ren is taking this step forward. But he looks sick with worry. I'm sure Kyoko is ready for this truth but I can't tell Ren how I know that. These two really do cause headaches.' "Do you need any help with this?"

"Thank-you but no."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight."

"That doesn't give you a long time to prepare. Are you sure you want to tell her so soon?"

"With all due respect Boss I have put this off long enough. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Even if I'm scared sick."

"Don't be so worried. I have a feeling Mogami-kun is more open to receiving feelings of love and affection than you think." As Takarada said this Ren gave him an incredulous look. "I can see you don't believe me but I don't think Kyoko will ever leave you. Besides I don't think you would let her. You are very stubborn when it comes to things you care about with your whole heart."

At this Ren gave Takarada half a smile.

"Since you've made up your mind about this I believe it's time to turn our attention to different matters." Takarada paused thinking about how to phrase his next comment. "Will you be okay being her partner for laser-tag?"

"Yes. If nothing else it will be a way to spend time with her if she rejects me."

"I thought I told you not to think so negatively. Now I know it sounds like favoritism but I want you two to win. And to be honest I think the best way to do that is to actually use aspects of Cain and Setsu. Make plans as you would if you were them. Speak to each other in English. Or better yet teach her some Russian. That way no one would understand you and it would make it easier to win."

"But if she and I speak to each other in Russian won't people get suspicious?" Kuon asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I believe that is why whispering was invented. And it isn't uncommon for people to know several languages, especially if they're actors."

"Point taken. You do realize how long it takes to teach someone Russian don't you?"

"She doesn't have to be one hundred percent fluent. She just needs to know enough to be able to use it for the game. It shouldn't take too long to teach her that much."

"I suppose you're right." Kuon sigh suddenly.

"Now what?"

"Knowing Kyoko she's going to feel horrible about acting me and calling my dad 'dad/otou-san.' There's no need for her to feel bad but how am I going to convince her of that?"

"Just tell her the truth. Tell her your dad loves her like she was his own daughter. Which is definitely the truth. He keeps asking me to somehow get her to California to visit him and Julie. He actually keeps asking me to do the same thing with you. Don't worry I know you're not ready." Takarada said quickly seeing Ren's expression.

Ren sighed, 'why did I have to make my life so complicated?' "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right."

Ren smiled a little at Takarada's exclamation. 'It's weird. I didn't think that talking to Boss would help me feel better. He usually blows things out of proportion and makes them more extravagant than they need to be. However right now he's helping me calm down and not letting my imagination think of different bad scenarios. It's as though he's a coach giving his team a pep-talk before a game.' As this thought came to Ren's mind he remembered something.

"Why do you want everybody to take a full day to play laser-tag? It seems very random even for you."

Takarada looked a little affronted at this. "Are you suggestion that I have a crazy but elaborate plan that the laser-tag is only a part of?"

"I'm saying that, that is how you normally are." Ren replied simply.

'This boy.' Takarada thought. 'He can read me just like Kuu does. It's kind of unnerving. Those two are so alike and yet so different at the same time.' "You got me. This isn't a simple game of laser-tag. I thought that it would be a good way to give you and Kyoko closure as the Heel siblings. I know that eventually it will be announced that you are Cain and Kyoko is Setsu. However you two need closure from these characters before that time. I know that both of you were both affected by Cain and Setsu and that is why you need this. I made you and Kyoko partners for that reason and why I want you two to go through this game with aspects of the Heel siblings around you."

'That should not make any sense but it strangely does. Ah, I must be going crazy.' Ren/Kuon thought. "I understand Sir. I have one question though."

"And what might that be?"

"How will Kyoko and I find time to practice and prepare for this event?"

Takarada let out a booming laugh. "You two really are perfect for each other. She asked me the exact same thing." Takarada laughed even more upon seeing Ren's slight blush. 'Definitely perfect for each other. Does Kuon still have a very, very slight innocence about him? I thought that it disappeared years ago. Maybe I was wrong. That would be a rather pleasant surprise. Kuu and Julie would be so happy to hear this.' "You don't need to worry about finding time to practice and plan a strategy. I have everything taken care of."

'Perfect for each other... Is he serious? What exactly does he mean by that? Does he know something about Kyoko's feelings for me? Could Kyoko actually like me?' It was this thought that actually made Ren blush. 'Oh please let Kyoko like me the same way I like her. That would make me the happiest man on Earth.'

Takarada noticed that Ren was lost in his own thoughts and decided to give him a minute to think. After Ren's time was up Takarada called out to him, "Ren."

There was no response. So Takarada decided to try his real name. "Kuon."

Ren/Kuon gave a small start and looked at Takarada. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Takarada waved off the apology and said, "I don't think you heard my last comment so I'm going to say it again. You don't need to worry about finding time to practice and plan. I have taken care of everything."

Kuon nodded and stood up knowing that their conversation was over. He walked to the door and was about to open it only to have Takarada call out to him.

After Kuon turned around Takarada gave him a serious look. "Good luck for tonight. I hope that everything goes as you've planned."

Kuon smiled, "thanks." Then he opened the door and left.

'They both have things that they have kept from each other and they might hurt when they find out the truth about each other. But they also have wounds that they need each other to heal. Those two certainly are perfect for each other and they unquestionably need each other. They love each other and they both deserve to know how the other feels. Tonight will be good for both of them.' Takarada thought with a grandfatherly smile on his face.


	5. Kyoko's Confession

Thank-you again everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fan fiction. Knowing that you are enjoying it makes it easier to write it. As promised here is chapter five. I hope that it meets your expectations. As always I welcome constructive criticism and I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors that escaped my notice. Chapter six will be posted in one week. Without further ado please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kyoko's Confession**

Kyoko stood up and walked to Ren when he came out of Takarada's office.

"Are you ready to go Mogami?"

She nodded and they went to the elevator to go down to the garage.

They were both quiet as they went to the grocery store, lost in their thoughts. They went to the grocery store under Ren's apartment and got the things they needed for dinner. The elevator was silent as it went to the floor that Ren's apartment was on.

Ren opened his apartment door and let Kyoko in first. They took their shoes off, put on slippers, and went to the kitchen to put the groceries on the counter.

'This is nice,' thought Ren. 'It kind of feels like we're already dating. No! Don't get ahead of yourself. She might leave me after tonight. Ugh! I can't think like that either. I don't know what to think now.' "Do you need any help Mogami?"

"Thank-you but I think I've got it covered, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko said with the smile that Ren loved.

"Alright, then I'll get out of your way." Ren said as he left the kitchen. He went to his bedroom and got the memory card from his camera. He then went back to the living-room. He pulled out the card reader that he keeps with his TV and put the card in it. He grabbed the remote and leisurely went through the pictures until he found the ones he was looking for.

Ren smiled as he went through the pictures. Most of them were of Kyoko. 'I didn't realize I had so many pictures of her. I need to put them on my computer.'

While Ren was in the living-room looking at his pictures Kyoko was cooking dinner. However she was doing it on autopilot, her mind far from food.

'Am I going to be able to tell him I'm Bo? It'll show that I trust him enough to reveal that secret. But I have another secret that I'm keeping from him.' Kyoko blushed. 'There's no way I can tell him that one though! I could never tell him that I l-l-lo like him. He would never see me that way and if I told him he would probably stop being my senpai.

'Noooooo! I don't want him to stop being my senpai!'

At this point the last of her demons were circling her trying to figure out what to do. While they were trying to comfort their master two Kyoko angels came in from the living-room. They saw their master making dinner with a dark aura around her and her demons trying to cheer her up. The angels sighed, 'this isn't going to be easy,' they both thought.

They didn't say anything to their master but went directly into her heart. It was the fastest way to get Kyoko to finally tell Ren her feelings. Once the angels were in Kyoko's heart they started bringing out memories of Ren. Of all the times he had helped her, when he showed her how much he cared about her.

It was when dinner was basically done that Kyoko started to calm down and her demons sighed in defeat. They wanted what was best for their master and they knew that what was best for her was love. They took off their protective suites, no longer needing them, and just stayed quietly around her; letting the angels do their part of healing Kyoko's heart.

'I guess maybe I should tell him. After all Ren isn't Shotaro. He would never laugh in my face or say any of the mean things Sho did. But how am I going to tell him? I'm scared. Will I really be-'

Just then the timer dinged indicating that dinner was done. The sound pulled Kyoko from her thoughts and back to Earth. She pulled out plates and utensils.

"Dinner's ready."

Ren turned the TV off, knowing it would go back to the last picture that was up, and went to help Kyoko bring the food out to the living-room. After everything was on the table they both sat down. They said, "itadakimasu," and began eating.

They were both quiet as they ate until Ren looked up at Kyoko to ask her if she wanted to see the pictures and noticed that for once Kyoko was hardly eating.

'Okay,' thought Ren. 'Now I know something is wrong. I'm usually the one who doesn't eat. Yet here I am eating, rather vigorously for once, and Kyoko has hardly touched her food. I need to get her to tell me what's wrong.'

"Mogami?"

Kyoko jumped a tiny bit and looked at Ren. "Yes Tsuruga-san?"

"Is something wrong?" Ren asked with a voice full of concern and his face showing worry. "Are you feeling ill? You've hardly touched your food."

Kyoko looked down at her lap and said, "no I'm fine. I just have something that I need to tell you." Her voice was very quiet and Ren almost didn't hear her.

"Yes?" He prompted after a few moments of silence. He was starting to get really worried since she still wasn't looking at him.

'Now or never I guess.' Kyoko turned as pink as her Love Me uniform. "I … you."

"I'm sorry Mogami I didn't hear all of that." Ren said as he leaned a little closer.

"It's okay master you can do it. Everything will be fine." Kyoko's angels encouraged her.

Kyoko sighed and looked at Ren with a determined look on her face. "I said, 'I love you.' You've unlocked all the locks I carefully put on my heart and made me fall in love with you. And it hurts!" Kyoko started to cry. "I know you love someone else but I can't stop the feelings I have for you. They're too strong." Kyoko bawled and covered her face with her hands, unable to look at Ren any more.

Ren sat there stunned. 'She loves me? She truly loves me? And she thinks I love someone else? How can she think that? That's impossible! She is the only girl I have ever or will ever love.

Kyoko's crying brought Ren out of his thoughts. Ren could see that she was hurting, thinking that he loved someone else, and it broke his heart knowing that she was hurting. So he did the only thing that he could think of. He went to the side of the table that she was sitting at and knelt down next to her. She was crying so hard that she didn't even notice that he was that close. He then scooped her into his arms and sat her on his lap.

Kyoko turned a little so that she was crying into his chest as he gently rocked her. After a minute or two her crying subsided some and Ren pulled back just enough to look at her face.

"Kyoko I don't know where you heard that I am in love with someone but you obviously don't know who it is that I love. Please let me tell you who the person I love is." Ren looked directly into Kyoko's eyes and tried to show all the love he had for her in his eyes. "The person I love is you, Kyoko."

Right after Ren said this he kissed Kyoko on the lips. It was a gentle kiss but he tried to pour all of his love into it. He wanted Kyoko to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is the one he loves.

Kyoko was in shock. 'Ren loves me? Impossible. How could he love someone as plain, boring, and useless as me? He is the most desirable man in Japan. There is now way he can love me. But his expression and voice were so sincere. And now he's kissing me. Can he really love me? Can I believe him? I want to believe him.' With that thought she began to kiss Ren back.

The angels smiled and disappeared. It looked as though things were going to be okay between Ren and Kyoko.

When Ren felt Kyoko respond to his kiss he was the happiest man alive. 'She isn't running away. She's kissing me back.' Ren deepened the kiss and held Kyoko even more tightly.

Eventually they both remembered that they needed to breath and broke the kiss. However they kept their arms around each other and kept looking into each others eyes.

Kyoko was the first to brake the silence that had settle on them. "Do you really love me?" She asked in a voice that showed how terrified she was that Ren might be lying.

Ren smiled his most affectionate heavenly smile, killing the last of Kyoko's demons. "Yes, I really and truly love you. I love you with my whole heart." He gave her a quick gentle kiss. Which made Kyoko blush a very bright red.

Kyoko snuggled more deeply into Ren's chest and hugged him tighter giving a sigh of content. Ren smiled his heavenly smile and rested his head on Kyoko's. After a minute Ren stood up with Kyoko still in his arms and moved to the sofa so that they could be more comfortable.

He then remembered something and pulled away from Kyoko so that he could see her eyes. "Who told you that I love someone else Kyoko? Who told you that I don't love you?"

Kyoko immediately bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. "Ummm you told me that you love someone." Her voice was shaking as was her body.

'What does she mean I told her? The only person that I told apart from Yashiro-san and Boss was... Bo.' Realization hit Ren right then. 'She's Bo. But why didn't she tell me? She obviously didn't realize that I was talking about her. Wow, I confessed ages ago without either of us knowing it.' Ren put his hand under Kyoko's chin and lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "You're Bo."

It wasn't a question but Kyoko nodded and tears started to pool in her eyes. "Please don't hate me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kyoko was crying in earnest again.

'Why does she think I would hate her?' Ren gently wiped Kyoko's tears away and kissed her again. "I could never hate you Kyoko. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

This made Kyoko cry even harder but she was smiling as she cried. She put her head on Ren's shoulder and sobbed. Ren held her tightly and ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. He knew that she was crying because she was happy but he still didn't like seeing her cry. He wanted to see her smile.

'Her smile is that most beautiful thing in the world.' "Kyoko please stop crying. I want to see your smile."

Kyoko lifted her head and looked at Ren's face. "Why me Ren?"

Ren was taken aback, 'what does she mean?'

But Kyoko was still talking so he listened. "There are so many women out there. You are the most desirable man in Japan. You could have anyone you want. Why did you fall in love with me? I'm plain and boring. What is there to love ab-"

Ren stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth. "Don't." He said in a pained voice. "Don't talk that way about yourself. It hurts me when I hear you say things like that. You are not plain or boring. You're the exact opposite. You are extraordinary and beautiful. I will tell you that everyday until you believe me. No, I take that back. I'll tell you that everyday for the rest of my life. Even after you believe me. To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I will do anything for you."

His voice was so sincere that Kyoko couldn't argue with him. She didn't want to argue with him. She leaned forward and kiss his cheek. "Thank-you."

Ren wouldn't stand for just a kiss on the cheek and captured her lips with his again in a quick loving kiss. He smiled when she turned bright pink again. 'I love it when she blushes. It's so cute. It makes me want to make her blush even more.'

"Ah, Ren."

"Yes, Kyoko?"

"We should finish dinner. It might still be warm."

Ren chuckled, "You're right." He then kissed her once more and let her go back to her side of the table. And they began eating again in comfortable silence. As soon as they were done eating Kyoko went to gather the dishes but Ren stopped her with a hand on her arm. He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap again holding her close. He knew it was time to tell her but he was terrified. She told him she loves him but what if she changes her mind?

'When I tell her everything will she leave me? Hate me? Please no. Don't leave me Kyoko. I can't live without you. I need you, Kyoko.' Ren squeezed Kyoko, never wanting to let her go.

"What's wrong Ren? You're acting like I'm about to disappear."

Ren just squeezed her even tighter. 'I'm scared. I can't do this.'

"Ren you're hurting me. Could you not squeeze me so hard?"

Ren loosened his grip but still held her to him. He kissed her hair but remained silent.

Kyoko wiggled around until she could see Ren's face. She saw his face was contorted with pain, lose, and fear. "Ren you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong. I'll be here for you no matter what. So please talk to me." She leaned in and gave Ren a tender kiss on the lips.

Ren took strength from Kyoko's words and touch. It gave him the courage he needed to open his mouth and begin his story.


	6. Ren's Secrets

Thank-you everyone who has read and reviewed the previous chapters of this fan fiction. I'm really happy that you have been enjoying it. Here is chapter six. I hope that you find it was good as previous chapters. Again I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors that I miss. As always I welcome any and all constructive criticism. Chapter seven will be posted in one week. With that being said please enjoy chapter six.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Ren's Secrets**

Ren finally opened his mouth, "Kyoko, I have a story to tell you. But I'm scared that you'll hate me after I tell you this story. That you'll leave me."

Ren looked like he would die from the fear of either his past or Kyoko hating him.

Kyoko took Ren's face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I will never leave you Ren. Please don't think that. I love you. It took me a while to realize how I feel but that's truly how I feel. And nothing will ever change that. Please believe me."

Ren gave Kyoko a quick kiss. "I do believe you." He took a minute to gather his thoughts and then began his story.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who was born and lived in a distant land. When he was ten he came to Japan. Specifically to Kyoto. One day when his father was busy with his movie the boy went into the woods to explore. He found a stream and stood there enjoying the view when a little girl came into the clearing where the stream was. The boy stood there shocked for a minute and then the girl asked, 'Are you a fairy?' There were tears in the girl's eyes and the boy could tell that she was very, very sad. He said, 'yes,' because he wanted to see the girl smile. And she did. She showed him the most beautiful smile in the World.

"The boy's name was Corn and the girl's name was Kyoko. They met in that clearing everyday for the rest of the time Corn was in Japan. They had a hamburger steak kingdom and he would fly through the sky for her. One day she came to the clearing with a test from school that she got eighty-eight percent on. She was crying that her mother would scold her. Corn did his best to make her smile and eventually she did.

"Another day Corn collapsed because of the heat and Kyoko wet her handkerchief for him. That day Kyoko became Corn's ideal Japanese woman. He fell in love with her even though he was only ten and she was only six. Soon after that Corn had to go back to his home land. He didn't want to leave but had no choice. He didn't want Kyoko to forget about him so he gave her his treasure, a blue stone, to remember him by. But he also gave it to her to help her smile. He showed her how it could change color when the light hits it right and told her that it was magic. It would take away all her sadness and help her to smile. After that he hugged her and left."

Ren paused in his story and examined Kyoko's face to determine her expression. She was staring directly into Ren's eyes with shock and confusion.

"How do you know all that?" She asked quietly.

Ren gave a small sigh and stood up with her still in his arms. "I have something to show you." He walked toward his bathroom firmly holding Kyoko princess style. Kyoko didn't say or do anything. She just kept looking at Ren's face.

Once they were in the bathroom Ren set Kyoko down so that she was sitting on the counter next to the sink. Ren pulled a contact lens case and contact solution out of the medicine cabinet and washed his hands. Kyoko silently watched him with an even more confused look on her face. Ren glanced at her and then removed his right colored contact and put it in the case.

He heard Kyoko gasp when she saw his real eye color but he didn't fully look at her until both contacts were out. Once both contacts were in the case Ren turned to Kyoko with a scared look on his face as though he expected Kyoko to slap him.

Kyoko couldn't believe it, Ren's eyes were the same amazing shade of green as Corn's.

'He is Corn.' Kyoko thought as she put her right hand on Ren's cheek. 'Why didn't I notice before? Their personalities are so similar.' "Corn." Kyoko's voice was very quiet as she said that one word.

Ren didn't know what to do so he stayed still. Kyoko slowly wrapped her arms around Ren and held on with all he strength. Ren hesitantly returned Kyoko's hug.

He was stunned. 'She's hugging me. She isn't leaving.' Ren felt tears fall from his eyes.

Kyoko pulled away slightly and looked at Ren's face. She was surprised to see him crying and gently wiped his tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were going to leave me. I was so shocked and relieved when you hugged me. I don't know what I would have done if you left me." Ren's voice was shaking with all the emotions he was feeling.

Kyoko held his face with both hands, "I told you I would never leave you. But you have to explain why you never told me that you and Corn are the same person. Also when you realized that I was the Kyoko you met when you were in Kyoto." Kyoko said with a slight pout. 'He's obviously known for a long time.'

Ren smiled a little at Kyoko's pouting expression and kissed her, hugging her tightly. He picked her up again and said, "let's go back to the sofa. That will take a while to explain so we might as well be comfortable."

Kyoko nodded and wrapped her arms around Ren's neck.

Ren sat down with Kyoko on his lap. She looked at his face and saw fear and pain again, along with extreme sadness.

"Why do you look so scared? Do you still think I'll leave you?" Kyoko asked her voice no higher than a whisper.

Ren shook his head. "I'm not scared that you'll leave me. I'm scared of my past. Of what I was like when I was younger. I'm not proud of my past. I've been a coward and have kept running from it. However I need to face it and it's hard to do after keeping it locked away for so long."

Kyoko looked at him sadly and saw how hard it was for him. She hugged him trying to give him the strength he needed.

Ren hugged her back. "Kyoko I'm going to tell you my real name. So you can understand why I acted the why I did. Please don't be mad."

Kyoko nodded and continued to hug him.

Ren took a beep breath. "My real name is Kuon. Hizuri Kuon." He was a little nervous as he said this and expected Kyoko to yell at him. But she didn't.

Kyoko slapped him, "how could you?"

Ren looked at her miserably and let his arms fall to his sides limply. 'Just knowing my real name makes her hate me...'

Kyoko started sobbing but hugged Ren. He was completely confused. "Otou-san is so sad without you. How could you let him and his wife feel that way? Why aren't you with them? It was painful seeing otou-san so sad."

Ren tentatively put his arms back around Kyoko. "I'm sorry Kyoko. I'm so sorry."

He kept saying this until Kyoko calmed down.

"I'm sorry Ren. I don't know why I did that. You obviously have a reason and I should listen to it. I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm sorry" She leaned up and gently kissed the cheek she slapped. "I love you. I'll love you no matter what. Please forgive me for slapping you."

Ren smiled and kissed her on the lips. "There's nothing to forgive. But I must say that your slap scared me."

Kyoko looked down. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Ren lifted her face. "It's fine. If I was you I would probably have done the same thing." He smiled and Kyoko gave a small smile in return.

"So," she said after a minute or two. "Are you going to finish your story? I want to know what happened. I want to help you if I can."

Ren squeezed her for a second. "You've already helped more than you know and yes I will finish the story. It may take a little while. Parts of it are hard to talk about."

Kyoko looked at Ren with loving eyes and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Ren closed his eyes and started his story again.

"As you now know my father is Hizuri Kuu and my mother is Hizuri Julie. I am only a quarter Japanese. My full heritage is half American, one quarter Japanese, and one quarter Russian. That's why I have green eyes, blonde hair, and why I'm so tall.

"When I was younger my father was my hero. I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be as good of an actor as him, if not better. So I began acting. However I wasn't given the time to work up to my dad's level. Directors, other actors, everyone expected me to be like my dad right then. The pressure was unbearable. I started rebelling and not doing anything the directors wanted. I was fired more times than I can count. That made me even more mad.

"At that time I was also being bullied for my mixed heritage. People would call me dirty. A monster." Ren paused. He started trembling, remembering what he did next.

'He feels as cold as ice. He's shaking so much.' Kyoko looked at his face worried. 'It's just like that time after the car chase for Dark Moon. And that time when he was wrapped in a sheet in the hotel hall, when he held onto to me as though I was a lifeline. Ren what happened? Why are you so scared and sad?'

Kyoko put her hand on Ren's cheek trying to bring him back. Ren grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm and then intertwined their fingers together. Holding her tightly but being she not to hurt her.

"Ren you don't have to tell me. I know that speaking about this is hard for you. You don't have to force yourself."

Ren gave a small shake of his head. "No. I want to tell you. Actually I need to tell you. I don't want to have any secrets from you. It's time I come clean about my past."

He sighed and started talking again. "I was taking martial arts classes and met my best friend in one of them. His name was Rick. He became like an older brother to me. He was the only person I could really talk to.

"My senseis told me to avoid fights and hurting people. But because of that I started getting beat up. Rick told me I should fight back, stand up for myself. So I did."

Ren's face became pained again and filled with self-loathing. "I started fighting back. Started doing it for fun. I enjoyed hurting the people that had beaten me up before. I started smoking and drinking. I was like Cain or BJ. My parents were worried about me but I didn't care. I wouldn't let them help me.

"One night I was beating up a group of boys a little older than me partially because they were insulting my blood. But mainly because, at that time, I was addicted to fighting. I had them all knocked down and might have killed the leader if Rick hadn't found me and stopped me." Ren began crying, this was the hardest part to talk about.

"As Rick was yelling at me telling me to stop another of the boys ran by. He pushed Rick's girlfriend, Tina, over as he ran away. I ran after him and Rick chased both of us. I ran across a street, Rick was still following. A car came out of now where and hit... hit Rick. He," Ren's voice cracked. "He was killed instantly.

"There was blood everywhere. Tina was sobbing holding Rick's head. She yelled at me saying. I killed him. That I was a murderer. And she was right. I am a murderer. If it wasn't for me Rick would still be alive. He and Tina would still be together. It was all my fault. I'm a mur-"

"No!" Kyoko said fiercely. Ren looked at her tears still falling down his face. "You're not a murderer. Never say that. It was an accident, it wasn't your fault."

"Kyoko how can you say it wasn't my fault? It was my fault. Rick was there only because I was. If I hadn't let Rick follow me he would still be alive. Kyoko my hands are covered with blood."

Kyoko was silent for a minute as she tried to figure out what to say to Ren to get him to let go of his guilt.

When she got an idea she took Ren's face in her hands and made him look at her. "Ren, listen to me. I want to ask you something and I want to answer with complete honesty." Her voice was firm but gentle. Giving Ren one option which was to nod.

"Okay. So, say I went shopping with Moko-san yesterday because she is my best friend and we haven't done something together in ages. We were having a good time and stopped for ice cream." Kyoko paused for a second. 'It's okay, Kyoko, this is just theoretical.' "Then we decided to go across the street. As we crossed the street a drunk driver came and hit Moko-san. She died instantly. Was it my fault?" At this point Kyoko couldn't keep her eyes dry even though she came up with the imaged scenario. "I was the one that wanted to go shopping. Moko-san was there because of me. Was it my fault?"

Ren quickly hugged Kyoko tightly. "Of course it wasn't your fault. You weren't the drunk driver."

Kyoko looked into Ren's eyes. "But we were there because I wanted to be. Doesn't that make it my fault?" A couple tears escaped her eyes.

Ren wiped her tears away, ignoring the ones on his own face. "Of course it doesn't. She chose to be there with you. It was the drunk driver who killed her. You aren't at fault."

Kyoko stopped crying and gave Ren a small smile. "Then you aren't at fault either."

Ren gave her a confused look. "What?"

"What happened to Rick was an accident. It was the car driver that killed him not you. It was his choice to be there with you and to be your friend. You didn't force him."

Ren sighed, "Kyoko, it isn't-"

"Don't say it isn't the same. It's exactly the same."

"But-"

"Are you saying that if my story had happened I would be the one responsible for Moko-san's death? Did you lie to me when you said I hadn't killed her?" Kyoko looked like she was about to start crying again.

"I wasn't lying, Kyoko. I swear I wasn't." Ren squeezed Kyoko to him tightly again and rocked them back and forth.

"Please stop hurting yourself Kuon. Forget what Tina called you it isn't true. It wasn't your fault." Kyoko whispered into his chest.

Hearing Kyoko say his real name, properly, made Ren/Kuon finally feel peace. He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her hair.

'She really is my protective charm. If she is with me I know that I will be able to move forward.'

Kuon was still silently crying so Kyoko just hugged him back. Giving him the time he needed to let everything out. Which took quite a while because he had been holding it all in for years.

When his tears finally stopped Kuon leaned his head against the back of the back of the couch. He felt emotionally and physically exhausted. 'I knew it would take a lot to tell Kyoko all of this but I didn't realize it would take so much.'

He looked down at Kyoko and smiled. She had kept her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 'She looks as tired as I feel. I should take her to the guestroom. But I want to stay like this a little longer.' He leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. After a minute they had both fallen asleep with smiles on their faces.


	7. Kuon's Parents

Many thanks to those who have read, favorited, and reviewed this fan fiction. I know I say this at the beginning of every chapter but I truly mean it.

Here is chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy it as much as previous chapters. Again I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors that I missed. As always I welcome any and all constructive criticism. Chapter eight will be posted in one week. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kuon's Parents**

Kuon woke up a couple hours later feeling very comfortable. He opened his eyes and found that instead of sitting on the couch they were laying on it. 'I guess we moved while we were asleep. Kyoko looks so peaceful when she is asleep.' Kuon looked at his cell-phone and saw that it was almost two a.m. 'I guess it really is time to go to bed.'

Kuon sat up slowly trying to no wake Kyoko. But he failed. She stretched a little bit and slowly opened her eyes. She immediately turned pink.

'She is so cute when she blushes. And she seems to be doing it a lot lately. I guess she really does see me as a man.'

While Kuon was lost in his thoughts Kyoko buried her face in his hard chest. Trying to hide her blush. 'He saw my sleeping face again. I fell asleep while sitting on his lap! That is so shameless! He must be disgusted with me. Ugh! I'm so stupid! How could I fall asleep on his lap? I should apologize.'

Before Kyoko could act on this thought she felt a hand under her chin forcing her face up. She found herself looking into Kuon's loving green eyes. Before she would speak her lips were captured by Kuon's in a tender kiss. After a second of not responding Kyoko closed her eyes and started kiss him back.

Kuon broke the kiss and said, "I love you Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled. "I love you too Kuon."

Kuon beamed at Kyoko's statement and kissed her again, trying to put all the love he has for her in the kiss. When he pulled Kyoko's face was as pink as her Love Me uniform, again. Kuon chuckled. "Are you going to blush every time I kiss you?" His tone was teasing as was his smirk.

"Uh...Maybe. I don't know. Does it matter?" Kyoko asked slightly embarrassed.

Kuon just chuckled again. "Not really."

"Hey," Kyoko said after a few seconds. "You never finished your story. You didn't tell me when you moved to Japan. Or when you found out I was the girl you met in Kyoto."

Kuon sighed. "You won't let me out of this will you?"

"No. I want to know everything. Please?"

Kyoko gave Kuon her vision of his puppy eyes. Kuon quickly knew that he would never be able to say no to that look.

Thinking about how he was right before he came to Japan made the light in Kuon's green eyes dim. "Right after..." Kuon's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and started again. Willing himself to continue, to find the strength to tell Kyoko this last bit of his past. "Right after Rick's... death... I was stuck. Lost in darkness. I couldn't sleep and I refused to eat. I locked myself in my bedroom and wouldn't talk to anyone. When I last saw Rick's body I took his watch to remember him and what I took from him"

'He looks like he is really suffering.' Kyoko reached up and kissed Kuon's cheek. Trying to tell him that everything was okay. He could let it go.

Kuon smiled at her and continued. "At that time it was Boss who saved me. He told me he could give me a chance to start again. To bury Hizuri Kuon and become someone else. To become Tsuruga Ren. So I left with him carrying my passport and wallet. Nothing else. Mom wasn't home so I didn't tell her good-bye. I barely said bye to dad. He told us to wait until mom got home, so that I could tell her bye. But I couldn't stay there anymore.

"When I got to Japan I was immersed in my studies and creating Tsuruga Ren. I ask working so hard that before I knew it, it had been two years since I came to Japan. I was seventeen and I hadn't contacted my parents once in that time." Kuon's voice was extremely guilty, his face mirrored his voice.

"I've seen dad once since I made Japan my home. It was when he was here and you were asked to cook for him. I was angry with him. I thought he might be trying to force me to tell the world who I am. He wasn't and now I feel stupid for thinking that. He wanted to check up on me, to see if I really was okay.

"He did want me to become Kuon again. But only for a few minutes. Just long enough to record a video message for him and mom. I agreed. I may not have spoken to my parents since I left but I still loved them and missed them. I still do.

"I want to see them but I promised myself that I wouldn't until I could go back on my own power. Until I surpassed dad. I want to show that I am worthy of being his son."

'No offense to Oto-Hizuri-san but I think Kuon has already surpassed him. Kuon has won so many awards and has been the number one most popular man in Japan for years. What more does he need to do?'

"... Kyoko?"

"Ah! I'm sorry. What were you saying Kuon?"

"I was wondering what you thinking about. You had a very pensive look on your face."

Kyoko blushed slightly. "It was nothing." Her answer was a bit too fast and Kuon could tell she was lying.

He instantly went into Ren mode and gave her his gentlemanly smile. "Really Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked petrified. That smile always scared her. She moved to sit next to him on the couch and looked at her hands. "I was just thinking that... um... you've already surpassed Hizuri-san."

Kuon blinked at her. 'What does she mean? I haven't gotten anywhere near to surpassing dad.' Kyoko was still talking so he listened.

"I mean you've won dozens of awards. You're the most popular and desirable man in the nation. Your Katsuki was voted better than your father's. So what else do you think you need to do? In my opinion you're already better than your father." Kyoko finished in a very quiet voice still looking at her hands.

Kuon was stupefied to the least. 'She really thinks that I'm better than dad. But there is still so much I need to learn. I'm still not good enough. I need to be better.'

"Kuon?" 'Oh no! Did I say something wrong? His face is blank and he isn't saying anything. Is he mad? Oh, please don't let him be mad.' Kyoko was starting to feel scared and it showed on her face.

Kuon noticed and panicked for a second. 'Oh great. I stayed quiet for too long. She must be thinking that I'm angry or that she said something wrong.' He immediately reached out and hugged her tightly. "Please stop looking so scared. I'm not angry or even close to it. I was just shocked by what you said. Do you really mean it? Do you really think that I'm better than dad?"

"Yes. I truly believe that." Kyoko's was firm and confident.

"Thank you. You don't know how happy that makes me." Kuon kissed her temple. 'Wait a second. When she was talking earlier she didn't say otou-san. She said Hizuri-san... Oh no. I will not let her stop calling dad 'otou-san'. He is as much her dad as mine.' "Kyoko why didn't you call dad 'otou-san'?"

"Well... he's your father and it would be disrespectful for me to refer to him as 'otou-san'."

Kuon sighed. 'Her logic is so weird.' "Kyoko it isn't disrespectful for you to call him 'otou-san'. He wants you to call him 'otou-san'. And I want you to call my parents 'otou-san' and 'okaa-san'. They are as much your parents as mine."

"But-"

"Babe please," Kuon interrupted. "Please continue calling dad 'otou-san' and start calling my mom 'okaa-san'."

Kyoko's whole body turned bright pink. "'Babe'?"

Kuon turned slightly pink. "Well you're my girlfriend now. So it slipped out. But if you don't like it I'll keep calling you Kyoko."

Kyoko gave him a shy smile. "I-it isn't that I don't like it. It just startled me. No one has ever called me that before. But I think that you should only call me that when we're alone."

Kuon smirked. 'Yes that will definitely be a pet-name for when it's just the two of us.'

"So, does this mean that you're my boyfriend?" Kyoko's voice was tentative.

Kuon's smirk changed to a warm smile. "Yes. I am your boyfriend. I'm yours now and forever." He leaned over and gave her a kissed filled with his love.

Yet again Kyoko was pink because Kuon kissed her. Seeing that just made him smile even more.

"Hey, um..." Kyoko lost her nerve and fell silent.

"What?" Kuon's voice was gentle. "What's wrong?"

"Well I was just wondering um... I'm sure that you don't want to tell the whole world who you are but uh..."

Kuon watched her with a curious expression waiting for her to continue.

"Haven't you done enough to be able to communicate with H-otou-san and o-o-okaa-san again?" Kyoko asked very quietly. "I'm not saying that you need to do see them in America but can't you call or email them? I'm sure that they would love to hear from you in real time."

Kuon looked at her tenderly. 'She is always thinking of others. That's just one of the many things that I love about her.' "Kyoko how do you do that? How do you know exactly what I need to hear?"

Kyoko just shrugged looking down embarrassed. Kuon smiled again and grabbed his cell-phone. He looked at the time. '2:46 so it will be 10:46 in LA. I guess now is as good a time to call them as any.' He flipped his phone open and went to the contact list.

Kyoko noticed Kuon had his phone out. "Can your phone make international calls?"

"Yes. Boss always made sure that when I got a new cell-phone it could make international calls and had my parent's house and cell-phone numbers." Kuon's thumb was poised over the call button. 'I just need to press this button and I call the house. Man this is as hard as telling everything to Kyoko.'

Kyoko could sense Kuon's hesitation. She snuggled closer to him and hugged him.

Kuon's left arm was still arm Kyoko's shoulders so he gave her a one armed hug back. Then he put his phone on speaker phone and pressed the call button.

There were three rings before someone answered.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice.

Kuon swallowed. "Hi dad."

"Kuon?"


	8. Parents' Excitement

Before anything else I would like to extend my gratitude to Sylvia-of-wings and Dragon Spirit 10 who were both kind enough to beta-read this chapter. Thank you so much you two. You both helped to make this chapter the best it could be.

I would also like to thank everyone that has read, favorited, and reviewed this fan fiction. I am truly grateful and glad that you are enjoying this fan fiction. Here is chapter eight. I hope that it lives up to your expectations. Please read and enjoy! Chapter nine will be post in one week.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Parents' Excitement**

Kuu and his wife, Julie, were in the family room watching a movie. They both had the day off so they were just spending a day at home together. The phone rang and Kuu went to the other room to answer it.

'This is an overseas number. I wonder who it is.' Kuu picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad," was the quiet response.

"Kuon?" Kuu was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. It's me." Kuon's voice was still and sounded slightly scared.

Kuu almost dropped the phone. 'It's really Kuon. He's not acting as Ren. He's being himself. What happened? What caused this?' "Is everything okay?! You aren't hurt are you?! Do I-"

"Dad!" Kuon interrupted Kuu's questioning. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much."

"Sorry," Kuu said apologetically. "But this is the first time you've called since you went to Japan. I guess I panicked. So to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

Before Kuon could answer he heard his mother's voice. "Who is it, Honey?"

"It's..."

"It's okay, Dad. Please tell Mom that it's me. I want to talk to her too." Kuon had a small smile but Kyoko could feel him slightly shaking. She hugged him tighter, trying to give him silent encouragement. He stopped shaking and squeezed her back.

"Julie, get another phone. They want to talk to both of us." Kuu smiled.

"But who is it?" Julie asked as she got a phone.

"You'll see."

"Hello?" Julie's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"Kuon!" Julie shrieked. Then she started sobbing. "You called. You finally called after six years. I'm so happy to hear your voice again."

"I'm happy to hear your voice too, Mom. I'm sorry that it took me so long to call."

"Oh, my baby boy, I'm just happy to talk to you now." Julie smiled with tears still streaming down her face.

"Uh, Mom, I'm twenty-one years old. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Your age doesn't matter, Kuon. You will always be my baby boy."

Kuon had a slightly disgruntled look on his face at this. Kyoko noticed and started shaking with silent giggles. This made Kuon pout, which made Kyoko have to work even harder to not laugh out loud.

"So, Kuon," Kuu said. "You haven't answered my question. To what do we owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

"Well," Kuon started. "Someone persuaded me that it was time to call my parents."

"Who finally managed to do that?" Julie asked curiously. "I doubt it was that good-for-nothing kidnapper."

"Kidnapper?" Kyoko mouthed.

"Boss." Kuon mouthed back. "No, it wasn't Boss." He said into the phone. "You don't know them yet, Mom, but Dad does."

"That doesn't really narrow things down, Kuon." Kuu pointed out.

But Julie said, "What do you mean by 'yet?'"

"I mean that I want you two to meet eventually. I think you'll really like each other."

Kyoko suddenly stopped shaking from laughter and started shaking from fear. Kuon, sensing the change, tightened his arm around her, and silently kissed her temple, trying to alleviate her fears. It did make her stop shaking, but she still looked scared. Kuon's heart broke knowing the experiences from Kyoko's past that caused this fear in her.

"Quit stalling, Kuon, and tell us who it was."

"Okay, Dad. It was Kyoko." Kuon suddenly smirked. "Or as you call her, Kuon."

"What?!" Kuu's shocked yet excited voice rang through the room. "She's the one who got you to call home? Oh, I want to give her a big hug now! How's she doing? I haven't spoken to her since I left. I miss her. She's so amazing. Just like you, Kuon..."

Kuon smirked even more at his girlfriend who was completely pink and trying to look invisible. Their father was still talking loudly, so Kuon leaned over and kissed Kyoko hard on the mouth, making her squeak slightly. He then turned his head so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Babe, I think you need to say hi to Dad. It would make his day." Kuon whispered just loud enough that Kyoko could hear but their parents couldn't.

Kyoko looked scared again.

"It's okay, Kyoko. You heard him, he wants to talk to you. He misses you and I know that you miss him."

"Okay," Kyoko whispered back. "But only if you can get him quiet."

Kuon nodded.

Kuu and Julie were now talking about Kuon and Kyoko. They weren't paying attention to the phone at all.

"Dad." Kuu didn't hear. "Dad," Kuon tried again a little louder. Still nothing. Kuon finally yelled. "Dad!" That got his parents' attention.

"What?"

"There is someone else here who wants to talk to you."

"Really? Who?"

Kuon nodded to Kyoko and gave her an encouraging smile.

Kyoko swallowed. "H-h-hi Otou-san." Her voice was no higher than a whisper, but Kuu heard her.

He was shocked yet again. "Is that my beautiful daughter?! How are you? Wait a second! What are you and Kuon doing together at about three in the morning? Kuon, are you doing anything you shouldn't?" Kuu's voice darkened during the last question.

"Of course not! Seriously, what's wrong with you, Dad?"

Kyoko quickly rose to Kuon's defense. "He isn't doing anything bad. I made him dinner tonight and we talked for a few hours. We didn't notice the time."

Kuu laughed. "I know, sweetheart. I'm just being a protective father."

Kyoko's eyes filled with tears at this point and Kuon pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kyoko? Are you okay?"

"She's fine, Dad. She's just not used to people saying things like that to her."

Julie, who had been quiet during the exchange, spoke. "Why not?"

Kuon looked at Kyoko, silently asking if it was okay to tell their parents about her childhood. Kyoko gave a small nod and buried her face in Kuon's chest.

"That's kind of a long story, Mom. So I'll give you a summary."

"Okay."

"Kyoko doesn't know who her father is or if he is even alive. Her mother abandoned her when she was little." Kyoko started shaking and Kuon held her tighter. He kissed her hair quickly and continued. "She was raised at the Fuwa Ryokan in Kyoto."

Kyoko leaned up to Kuon's ear at this point.

"Hmm? What is it Kyoko?"

Kyoko whispered something in Kuon's ear and it completely floored him. "What?! They wanted you to...?" He left his question hanging and Kyoko nodded looking completely miserable. "Oh Kyoko." Kuon pulled her onto his lap again and held her close.

"What's wrong, Kuon?" Kuu said worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just... Kyoko just told me something that I didn't expect. She told me that the Fuwas were raising her to marry their son and take over the Ryokan once they were old enough. It seems the only reason they took her in was so that she would marry their son.

"When Kyoko and their son were 15 they ran away from Kyoto and came to Tokyo. The Fuwas' son wanted to become a singer, and as he worked to become one, he treated Kyoko like a maid. Once he had his big break he too abandoned her." Kuon paused again and silently kissed Kyoko on the lips. "Kyoko has never had a real family. That's why she isn't used to hearing the things dad said."

Julie was speechless.

Kuu's face was a mask a rage, similar to Kuon's demon lord. "What is that good-for-nothing brat's name, Kuon?"

"Um..." Kuon looked at Kyoko. She didn't look the way he expected. He thought she would be furious like she always was when Fuwa was mentioned. However she simply looked like she was tired of remembering and want to forget.

"It's okay to tell them."

"His name is Fuwa Sho. He doesn't use a stage name." Kuon's voice was low and dark. He sighed and his voice changed. "Mom, Dad, can we please not talk about this right now? It's kind of a hard subject for both of us."

"Of course, baby." Julie instantly replied. "Actually, as much as I love talking to you two, I think that both of you should go and get some sleep. It's past three over there."

"Your mother is right. You two need your sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Dad, night Mom."

"Goodnight Kuon," Kuu and Julie said in unison.

"Goodnight Kyoko," Julie said. "It was lovely to finally meet you. I've wanted to ever since Kuu came back from Japan."

"It was nice meeting you too, Hi-"

"Kyoko," Ren said warningly.

At the same time Julie said, "Oh no, Kyoko. You call Kuu 'Otou-san' so you should call me 'Okaa-san.' Kuu has made you his daughter so you are also my daughter."

"O-Okay, O-okaa-san."

"Oh, I love hearing you say that!" Julie squealed excitedly.

"I do too," said Kuu. "But it really is time for you two to get some sleep."

"Alright. Night Mom, night Dad."

"Goodnight Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Sleep well, you two. Call us again when you have time."

"We will," Kuon said before he ended the call.

Kuu and Julie hung up their phones beaming at each other. "Can we go see them, please?" Julie asked her husband.

Kuu shook his head a little sadly. "I don't think Kuon is ready for that yet. I think he wants to take this slow. But maybe we can video chat with him soon. That would be better than just a phone call."

Julie sadly agreed but then she perked up. "I've got to meet the other Kuon. We didn't talk much, but I already love her. Although it breaks my heart thinking about everything she's gone through."

"I know. When I was there she mentioned her mother and she looked absolutely heart broken. I wonder if there is anything we could do to help her with that part of her life."

"We could formally adopt her." Julie quickly suggested.

"No I don't think we should do that." Kuu said slowly. "I have a strong suspicion that Kuon is in love with her. He would be furious if we made them actual siblings."

"Ooh I want to see them even more now." Julie pouted.

Kuu smiled. "I'm sure it won't be too much longer. We just need to be a bit more patient."

Julie sighed and then nodded. "Well, since we can't see him in real life, shall we finish watching our son's movie?"

Kuu laughed, "good idea." However, as they were settling down to turn the movie back on he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his son.


	9. Couple's Beginning

Before anything else I would like to give my heartfelt thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 and Sylvia-of-wings. You two have helped so much by beta-reading this chapter and helping to make it the absolute best it could be. Thank you very much!

I would also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review this fan fiction. I am extremely grateful and glad that you are enjoying this fan fiction. Here is the latest chapter. I hope that you like as much as you have previous chapters. Please read and enjoy! Chapter ten will be post in one week.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Couple's Beginning**

Kuon looked at Kyoko and was about to say something when his phone sounded. Indicating that he had a new text. He looked at the screen and saw that it was from his Dad. 'We just talked. What did he forget to say?' With this thought Kuon opened the text.

_Remember to behave yourself._

Kuon sighed and closed his phone. Not bothering to reply to his Dad's message.

"What's wrong?"

Kuon smiled, "nothing. Dad is just being an annoying parent."

Kyoko tried to giggle but ended up yawning instead.

"Mom and Dad are right. It's time to get some sleep."

Kyoko nodded and stood up. Kuon followed suit and walked with her to the door of the guest room.

Suddenly Kyoko turned back to the living room muttering, "shoot."

Kuon grabbed her arm. "What's up?"

"I forgot my bag by the door and my pajamas are in it."

"I'll go get it. Go wait in there." He pointed to the guest room.

Kyoko tried to protest but he was already at the end of the hall. She shrugged and went into the guest room.

Kuon was back less than one minute later and found Kyoko asleep on one of the beds. He gave himself an NG sigh feeling guilty. 'She must be exhausted. I shouldn't have kept her up so late.' He put her bag on the table next to the bed before kissing her cheek and tucking her in. He then went to his bedroom. He got ready for bed and laid down. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Kyoko woke up about twenty minutes after Kuon left. She was feeling warm but uncomfortable. She turned on the bedside lamp and quickly realized why she was uncomfortable. She grabbed her bag as she sat up. She opened it up and instantly found her pajamas. She changed into them. Feeling better she crawled back into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

It was about 9:30 when Kyoko woke up again. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the warmth of the blankets. She let her mind wander until she remembered the previous night. At which point her eyes flew open and her whole face went as pink as her Love Me uniform.

'Last night, so much happened... I learned so much about Kuon. It's so sad, what he went through. I can't believe he thought that I would hate him. Everything he said to me made me love him even more

'Wow. I can say and think the word love so easily now. Is my heart finally healing?...

'I even kissed him...' Kyoko bolted up right. 'I KISSED HIM! What a shameless thing for a pure modest Japanese maiden to do! He must be disgusted with me. There's no way – But he kissed me back... In fact most of the kisses were started by Kuon.' Kyoko blushed even more at the thought.

'How am I supposed to look at him now? I'm his girlfriend now and he's my boyfriend. Aah! I'm still not exactly sure what being in a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship means! What am I...'

*Knock, knock*

'9:25 I wonder if Kyoko is awake yet. She was exhausted last night so I can't guess. I still feel guilty about keeping her up so late. We talked so much. I feel so much lighter after telling her about my past.

'I still can't believe that she doesn't hate me for keeping the fact that I'm Corn secret for so long. She completely accepted me for who I am. She didn't care about any of the mistakes I've made. That just makes me love her all the more.'

Kuon leaned against his bed's headboard as his thoughts continued to wander. 'I wonder why she never told me that she's Bo. Why did she think that I would hate her? I suppose it might be because she's been abandoned so many times. She must be scared of doing something wrong. I admit that there have been times when I've lost my temper and accidentally taken it out on her. I need to be better about that. But I could never hate her and I will never leave her.'

'We are both off today. I wonder if I could convince her to go somewhere with me. She doesn't like it when people buy her things but I have a feeling that I could could get away with it today. She loves make-up so that would be the most logical thing to get her. However... I want to get her something to show other men that she is mine.'

'Would she object to me buying her a few pairs of earrings? I know that she doesn't have pierced ears but I would pay for her to get them pierced. She is only doing Natsu right now. And getting her ears pierced is definitely something Natsu would do. What kind of earrings would Natsu like?

'Actually forget Natsu. What type of earrings would Kyoko like?' Kuon smirked. 'She would love earrings that have to do with fairy tales and fairies. Fairies... There have to be earrings shaped like fairies. Earrings shaped like fairies would be perfect for her.'

Kuon suddenly got up and left his room. He went to the guest room and knocked on the door twice. There was no answer so he opened the door silently and went in. Kyoko was completely pink and obviously lost in her thoughts. Kuon smiled.

He went over to the bed and climbed on to sit down next to her. She didn't notice him so he leaned over and whispered, "good morning Babe. How are you this morning?"

Kyoko jumped about two feet and let out a small shriek. She turned to face Kuon. "Kuon! Don't do that! You scared me to death! How long have you been here?!"

Kuon chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and I have only been here about a minute. Now are you going to answer my question? How are you this morning?"

"I was fine until you gave me a heart attack." She gave him a small frown.

Kuon wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. "Again I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were that lost in your thoughts. Can you forgive me?"

Kyoko sighed. "I guess I can. Just as long as you don't scare me that badly again."

"I promise."

"Okay." Kyoko smiled and hugged Kuon back. "So what are we going to do today? Do you work today?"

Kuon pulled back to look at Kyoko's eyes. "No I don't work today. I get to spend all day with my amazing girlfriend."

Kyoko looked down a small smile on her lips. "You didn't answer one of my questions. Are there any plans for today?"

Kuon put a hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at him. He smiled at her before gently kissing her lips. "I think that we should go to the kitchen and find some food. Then we should get ready for the day and then I am going to take you on a date. No arguing. I am going take you shopping, then we will get some take out lunch, and come back here to eat it. That's all I have planned for now."

"D-d-d-date? Sh-shopping?! But what if people recognize you? I don't want to ruin your image. Everybody will say that I'm not good enough fo-"

Kuon silenced Kyoko with a kiss. He tightened his arms around her. He ended the kiss and looked directly into her eyes. "I don't care what other people think. I won't let anyone say anything bad about you. But I don't want us to be followed by the paparazzi yet. I want to monopolize as much time with you as possible. I am a very possessive man and I am not ready to share you.

"So while we're on our date we won't look like Tsuruga Ren or Mogami Kyoko."

Kyoko's eyes were spinning with what he said but she managed to ask, "if we aren't going to look like we do right now, who are we going to look like?"

Kuon smiled. "I have some temporary hair-dye in my bathroom. I can temporarily dye my hair back to it's original color. Only you would be able to recognize me then."

"You'll look like you did in Guam when you... You were my first kiss..." Kyoko turned bright red. "You had me tell you about everything even though you already knew what happened! That's why you were behaving strangely before we had dinner with Muse-sama. I can't believe you!" Kyoko slapped his arm but it wasn't hard.

"Sorry. I didn't have to courage to tell you then. I was a coward." He turned his head and looked at the window. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

Kyoko took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "It's okay Kuon. You don't need to apologize so much. I wasn't being completely serious just now. I just realized that and it surprised me. I guess it shouldn't have."

"No you've had to take a lot in, in the past twelve hours."

Kyoko smiled. "So you told me how you're going to be disguised. What about me?"

"I have some temporary hair-dye that's the color of honey. I'm sure that you will look beautiful with honey colored hair. Of course I always think that you look beautiful."

"Why do you have so much temporary hair-dye?"

"I guess I was just hoping that the chance to take you on a date would arise. I wanted to be prepared."

"Playboy." She had a smirk on her face.

"Hey. I've told you before that I don't act this way with just anyone. I only do it around you. I've wanted to be with you for a long time. I'm not going to apologize for hoping. Especially when it finally paid off."

"I didn't say it to be mean. I'm sorry. I guess it became a bit of a habit to think of you as a playboy. Please don't be mad."

Kuon sighed making Kyoko flinch. "I'm not mad. Just annoyed. Annoyed with myself for causing you to have that impression of me."

Kyoko kissed Kuon's cheek and got up and offered him her hand. "Shall we go find some breakfast? I'm getting pretty hungry."

Kuon laughed as he took her hand and got up. They walked to the kitchen where Kyoko let go of his hand and went to the fridge. Kuon frowned when she let his hand go but he went to the table and sat down.

Thanks to their grocery shopping last night the fridge was relatively well stocked. At least more than it usually was. "How about a western breakfast? Omelets and toast. It will be fast and not too heavy for you." Kyoko looked over at Kuon waiting for his response.

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me."

Kyoko smiled, turned back to the fridge, and began pulling out the ingredients needed for omelets.

Kuon watched her as she moved around the kitchen making their breakfast. 'She makes it look so easy. I want to help her but I would ruin it in an instant. Too bad I didn't get my dad's cooking ability.'

Breakfast was cooked quickly and they were soon eating at the table in the kitchen.

"Why do you want to go shopping?" Kyoko asked suddenly.

Kuon look up at her and was silent for a few moments. "I want to go shopping because I want to spend time with. I want to buy you things. I want to treat you as the princess I know you are."

Kuon could almost feel the heat coming off of Kyoko. "You don't need to waste money on me. You should use your money for yourself. On things that make you happy."

"Buying things for you makes me happy. Would you really take away that happiness from me?"

"But you don't need to buy me anything. I'd be happy with just holding your hand. Just being with you."

"I know that you don't need anything that I can buy you. However you can't stop me from buying things for you. I won't buy you anything big." 'At least not a for a little while.' "I just want to buy you something that you can wear everyday that makes you think of me."

"I already think of you without help."

"Kyoko please don't deny me this happiness. Please." Kuon was looking at her with his level three puppy face.

Kyoko tried very hard to not give in but she didn't have any defenses against Kuon's puppy face. She sighed dejectedly. Kuon smiled brightly knowing that he won.

"I'll let you buy me one thing. Just one thing Kuon! And it can't be anything expensive."

Kuon remained quiet but gave her a small smile. 'We'll just see about that Sweetheart. I know that you can't resist my puppy face. That is knowledge I will certainly be using to my advantage today and for the rest of our lives. I will try to hold myself back. I can't make any promises but I won't buy you too much today, Babe.'

After they were done eating and had cleaned up the kitchen Kuon grabbed Kyoko's hand and took her to the bathroom. He pulled the hair-dye out a cabinet and set it on the counter. "Are those pajamas important to you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because even with being very careful the dye could get on your shirt and stain it. I have some old shirts that I where when I work out. If you want you can wear one to keep your pajamas clean."

"Oh! No! It's okay! I don't want your clothes to get ruined."

Kuon laughed, "Kyoko I told you they are old shirts. They have paint stains on them and some have some small holes. That's why I only use them when I work out. I'll go grab one." He leaned in and kissed Kyoko's forehead. "You are going to stay here and not argue."

Kyoko frowned but didn't argue as Kuon went into his bedroom. After a couple minutes Kuon came back in. He was wearing an old T-shirt with paint stains on it and handed one to Kyoko. She took it and pulled it on over her pajamas. Kuon smirked at her playfully.

"What?" Kyoko asked blushing.

"You just look cute in my shirt."

Kyoko blushed and ducked her head.

Kuon bent slightly and kissed her hair. "Come on. Let's dye our hair so that we can go shopping."

Kyoko nodded and they set work.


	10. Kuon's Gift

Before anything else I would like to give my heartfelt thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 and Sylvia-of-wings, who have taken time out of their busy lives to help me edited this fan fiction. Thank you so much you two. I owe you a lot.

I would also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review this fan fiction. I am extremely grateful and glad that you are enjoying this fan fiction. As promised here is chapter ten. I hope that you all like it. Chapter eleven will be posted in one week.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kuon's Gift**

Once they were done dying their hair Kyoko ran her finger through Kuon's. "I always loved the color of your hair. It's so beautiful."

"You may think it's beautiful but it is no where near as beautiful as you are." Kuon leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

Kuon and Kyoko decided to walk to where ever it was that Kuon was taking her. His car was foreign and easy to recognize. They walked at a moderate pace. Nobody was able to recognize them but people still looked at them in a curious way. They heard some people whispering to each other wondering if they were models. This made Kyoko blush and Kuon just smirked.

'I wonder how many of those girls would faint if they knew that I'm actually the person they know as Tsuruga Ren. I kind of want to tell them just to see them fall over. That would be hilarious. I really need to stop with these sadistic thoughts.'

They eventually came across a jewellery store that wouldn't make Kyoko argue with Kuon. He stopped and then made his way to the door.

"Wait."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"By 'shopping' you meant you're buying me jewellery!? Jewellery is expensive! You know that."

'I thought she wouldn't argue about this store.' Kuon thought sighing silently. "Yes I meant jewellery. I know that jewellery can be expensive. It isn't always. This store has reasonable prices. Let's just go in and look around, okay?"

"Okay. But I'm only going to look around."

'Yes, Babe. You'll do the looking and I'll do the buying.' "Whatever you say."

They went to the door and Kuon held it open for Kyoko.

"Welcome. Do you need help finding anything thing in particular?"

Kuon and Kyoko looked at the friendly store representative. They smiled and Kuon said, "thank-you, we are just wanting to look around. We'll find you if we need help."

The girl bowed and went back to setting up a display of earrings.

Kuon and Kyoko started wandering through the store. Kuon was subtly guiding Kyoko towards the earrings. When they were about three feet away from it his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw that Takarada was calling him.

"Sorry, Kyoko I need to take this. I'll just be right outside."

"Alright, Kuon."

Kuon kissed her cheek and headed outside answering his phone. "Hi, Boss. What's up?"

"I take it that either you are alone and therefore don't care if you are being yourself, or Kyoko understands and you are with her."

"Your second guess is right. And don't start shouting, crying, saying that your going to throw a party, or anything along those lines."

Takarada pouted even though Kuon couldn't see him. "You're no fun, Kuon. This is a big step for you. You told about your past and about your- You did tell her your feeling for her, right?"

"Yes. I told her everything just as I said I would."

"...And?"

"And she didn't leave. She accepted my past. She helped me feel that I can finally move forward and no longer be chained by my past actions."

"That's wonderful, Kuon. I'm very happy for you. What about your feelings? How did she respond to those?"

"Before I tell you about that you need to promise to not go all crazy and hyper. You need to stay as calm as you can."

"Again I say you are no fun. However I promise to not, as you say, go all crazy and hyper." 'I will refrain for now.'

"Alright. She was-is receptive to my feelings. She also returns them. Before you ask we did get together and no you are not permitted to host a party for us or announce this news to anyone. We want it to be secret for as long as possible."

Takarada was beaming. 'My number one Love Me girl and the phantom member of the Love Me section are finally together. I could cry from happiness.' "As boring as it is to not throw a party I will respect your wishes. At least for now. I'm very happy for you two. You both deserve to have love and happiness."

"Thank you, Boss. Is that the only reason you called?"

"Anxious to change the subject?"

When Kuon didn't reply Takarada gave a small silent sigh. 'The boy still can't handle a little teasing.' "No it isn't the only reason. I wanted to tell you that I have set up a place for you and Kyoko to practice for the laser-tag game. It's a room here at LME that is normally used to practice the choreography for fight scenes. There are a couple laser-tag guns there that you two can use and no one will disturb you. The room is also sound proof so nobody will be able to hear you teaching Kyoko Russian."

"What floor is it on?"

"It's on the ground floor near the training school. But don't worry about having to find it. Sebastian will meet you at the front doors at one fifteen to take you to it."

"Alright. Thank you, Boss. But you do realize that if anyone found out about this they would say it's favoritism, don't you?"

"Yes I do realize that. However no one will be able to find out. So there is no use worrying about it."

"If you say so, Boss."

"Well that is all I wanted to say. I will let you get back to what you were doing. Enjoy your day with Kyoko, Kuon."

Takarada hung up before Kuon had a chance to respond.

Kuon closed his phone and went back into the store to find Kyoko looking at a display of earrings. He got closer and saw that she was looking a small pair of stud earrings that were shaped like fairies. 'Perfect. She found just what I wanted her to.'

"See something you like, Beautiful?"

Kyoko jumped and turned to glare at Kuon. "I thought I told you not to surprise me like that."

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me."

"Maybe next time you should make sure that I heard you." Kyoko muttered under her breath.

Kuon chuckled and grabbed her hand.

Kyoko turned red, "Kuon, we are in public!"

"We are only holding hands. Even normal friends do this not just couples. Which we are."

"I know but..."

"You know you're cute when you blush."

This made Kyoko freeze and blush even more.

"Excuse me, miss."

The store representative that welcomed them turned. "Yes, sir?"

"My girlfriend found a pair of earrings that she likes but she needs her ears pierced. Would you be able to do that for us?"

That attendant smiled, "of course, sir. What earrings did she want?"

"These silver ones that look like fairies."

"Oh, those will look great on her." She took the earrings, "please allow me a few minutes to get everything ready."

Kuon nodded and turned back to Kyoko, who was still frozen. "Kyoko, are you okay? You haven't moved for about two minutes."

Kyoko came back to Earth. "What do you mean getting my ears pierced!?" She hissed. "I told you that I'm not buying anything. You said we were just looking."

"I never said that. You were the one you said you were just looking. Which is true. You aren't buying anything. I'm paying for this. You did agree to let me buy you one thing. So that is what I am doing."

"But.."

"No arguing, Kyoko. You didn't win earlier and you won't win now."

Kyoko huffed but didn't say anything else.

Just then the attendant returned. "Everything is ready. If you would please follow me."

They went to a corner of the store where there was a chair and the ear piercing machine. "Please have a seat, ma'am. Now just so you are aware this will be a little bit painful. However I must ask you to be as still as possible. Otherwise it will hurt more and the earring hole won't turn out properly."

Kyoko nodded and sat down. She tried to let go of Kuon's hand but he held on to her's.

"I want to you to squeeze my hand, okay?"

"Okay."

Approximately three minutes later Kyoko had small fairy earrings on. She smiled up at Kuon. "Thank you. I love them."

"I knew you would. That's why I got them for you."

He paid and they left the store. They wondered around for a while longer then headed back to Kuon's apartment.

On their way back Kuon started talking. "Boss set up a place for us to practice for the game he has planned. It's at LME, so we should wash the dye out of our hair after we get back to my place."

"Alright. I'm going to miss your blonde hair. I mean, you look amazing with dark brown hair but I still like you with blonde."

Kuon smiled, "you know, sometimes I miss your black hair. But I love you with chestnut colored hair. It fits your personality perfectly."

Once they got back to Kuon's apartment he turned to Kyoko. "Go take your shower first. There is a special shampoo in the same cabinet as the dye. It's made specifically for washing out temporary hair dye."

"Shouldn't I make lunch first?"

"I said that I would order some food."

"But... But wouldn't that be spending money unnecessarily?"

"No, it wouldn't. I don't want you to do any work today. Apart from preparing for laser-tag." He leaned in and kiss her cheek. "Now go take a shower."

Kyoko sighed in defeat. "Okay, but make sure you order something nutritious."

"Don't worry so much. I'll order something healthy."

Kyoko nodded in acceptance and went to take a shower while Kuon ordered some food. When Kyoko was done with her shower she went to the living room and found Kuon sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. She sat down next to him. "When will lunch get here?"

"In just a few minutes. The Thai restaurant I ordered from isn't too far away."

Just then the doorbell rang. Kuon got up to answer it. When he came back he was carrying a bag of takeaway food. He sat back down and started setting it on the table.

"Here," he said handing a container and chopsticks to Kyoko.

"Thank you."

They ate in companionable silence the only noise coming from the TV. When they were done Kyoko started cleaning up the containers. Kuon tried to help but she stopped him. "Let me do this while you go take a shower. By the time you're done we should have just enough time to get to LME."

Kuon smiled, "alright. I won't take long."

He came back to the living room about eight minutes later with his hair still slightly damp. Everything was put away and Kyoko was sitting on the couch watching a cooking show. Kuon made sure to make some noise before leaning over the couch just behind her. He kissed her hair and asked, "ready to go, Beautiful?"

Kyoko leaned her head back to look Kuon in the eye but it was Ren's eyes that looked back at her. She smiled, "yes. But I really am going to miss your blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry but those are just for you. At least for now." He kissed her forehead. "Come on. We better head out or we'll be late."

"Yes! We can't let your never late record be tarnished!" Kyoko said as she hurried to turn off the TV, grab her bag, and head to the door.

Shaking his head and smiling, Kuon followed her. Once they had their shoes on they went to Kuon's car. He opened to passenger side door for Kyoko and helped her in before heading to the driver's side. He got in and they headed to LME to start practicing for President Takarada's laser-tag game.


	11. Kyoko's Lessons

Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter is being posted a bit late. This past week was a little hectic.

Before anything else I would like to give my heartfelt thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 and Sylvia-of-wings, who have taken time out of their busy lives to help me edit this fan fiction. I seriously don't know what I would do without you two. Thank you so much.

I'd also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review this fan fiction. I am extremely grateful and glad that you are enjoying this fan fiction.

Here is chapter eleven. I hope that you all like it. In this chapter there are a few Russian words. I don't speak Russian. So I had to look up how to write them and how to pronounce the letters used. I hope that I got everything correct. I very sorry if I didn't. Chapter twelve will be posted in one week.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kyoko's Lessons**

Ren and Kyoko arrived at LME at ten past one. They walked in the front door and saw Sebastian immediately. He was wearing a police uniform styled after the uniforms police officers wore in 1879 Japan.

'If that is what Sebastian is wearing I wonder what President Takarada is wearing.' Thought Ren as he and Kyoko made their way over to Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed slightly and gestured for them to follow him. They did so silently and soon they reached the door of the training room. Sebastian unlocked it and held it open for them. Kyoko went in first and turned on the lights. The room was about the size of a basketball court. Sitting on a table just next to the door was laser-tag equipment for two people, a small white board, a dry erase marker, and an eraser.

Ren walked in after Kyoko and turned back to Sebastian. Sebastian silently handed him the key to the training room and left. Ren closed the door and locked it so that no one could walk in on them. He really didn't want people to know how much President Takarada was helping him and Kyoko with preparing for the laser-tag game.

"Okay, so now that we are here what do we do?"

"Well we can start with testing the laser-tag equipment or I can show you the small amount a Russian I want to teach you?"

Kyoko looked up at Ren confused. "Why do you want to teach me Russian?"

Ren took her hand and sat down pulling her with him. They sat next to each other with their clasped hands between them. "It was actually Boss' idea. He said that it would make it easier to take out our opponents because if they heard us talking they wouldn't be able to understand what we're saying."

"That makes sense but isn't Russian a hard language to learn? You really don't have a lot of time to teach me. And I'm not sure how easy it will be for me to learn Russian."

Kyoko was starting to look worried so Ren let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders instead.

"It is a difficult language but I'm only going to teach you a few words. I think that during most of the game we should use English."

"Okay, but why use English and not just Japanese?" Kyoko was looking confused again.

"I guess Boss didn't talk to you about this bit. He wants us to use aspects of the Heel siblings during this game. It would make it harder for people to get close to use and make us lose. Also he said that it would be good closure from Cain and Setsu. Since they won't be going to the end of filming party and it won't be revealed that we are Cain and Setsu for a few months at least."

Kyoko nodded, "that makes sense."

"What's wrong? You seem upset about something."

"I just... I'm just going to miss being Setsu. She was fun."

Ren smiled at her and kissed you cheek before responding. "Setsu is part of you, Kyoko. You can bring her out whenever you want to."

"Will you be Nii-san when I want you to?"

Ren gave a smirk very similar to Cain's. "Do you miss your big brother?"

Kyoko blushed and looked down mumbling, "a little."

Ren smiled and gently lifted her head. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips and said, "do you want your brother to come out to play right now?"

Kyoko looked embarrassed for a second then her facial expression changed to a look of semi-dark coyness. "Nii-san will you teach me how to play laser-tag? I've never done it before."

Immediately Cain thrust Ren out of the way. "And why does my cute little sister want to play laser-tag?"

Setsu gave a small, cute shrug. "It seems fun."

"It can be, depending on who you're playing with. And how you're playing."

"Will you teach me to play the way you do? I bet you know the best way to play and win."

In answer Cain stood up, bringing Setsu with him, and walked to the table that had the laser-tag equipment. He picked up the smaller of the sensor vests and put it on his sister. He then smirked, "looks good on you. You look so cute no one will want to point their laser-gun at you. And if they do I'll shoot them with a laser first."

Setsu pouted at that. "Nii-san you can't have all the fun. I want to shoot some lasers at people too."

Can patted her head. "Don't worry I'll leave as many people for you as you want."

Setsu grinned and picked up her gun while Cain put his vest on. Setsu glanced at Cain once he had his vest one and smirked sexily.

"You look better in that than what you wore when doing that movie with these annoying Japanese people. You look like a sexy soldier." Setsu was smirking when she said this but then suddenly frowned.

Her frown made Cain worry. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want other girls to see you this way. They will fawn all over you like that stupid little hamster. And you're mine."

Cain hugged Setsu close to him. "You won't have to worry about those annoying little brats. I won't let them touch me. You are the only girl for me and the only one that I'll let near me. And I won't let any man other than me touch you. You are mine."

Setsu squeezed her brother and then stepped holding up her gun. "Are you going to teach me?"

Cain silently picked up his gun and turned it on. He then reached over and turned Setsu's on as well. "I believe that the basics are rather self explanatory. There is a sensor on the front of our vests and on the back. I'm guessing that Lory has it set up so that a sensor gets hit once and you're dead. But I guess we'll find out."

"Sounds simple enough." Setsu quickly raised her gun and shot at Cain before he had a chance to react.

Cain raised his eyebrows at her and looked down at his vest. A red light was blinking down near his right hip. "I guess that means that I'm out. Shoot my vest again to see."

Setsu quickly complied but nothing else seemed to happen. Cain raised his gun and pulled the trigger but again nothing happened. "Well that answers that."

Setsu sighed.

"What?"

"If people can only be shot in a sensor once before they're out I doubt this game will be very fun or long." She started pouting.

"That's why it's only fun if you play and if you don't play with idiots and are actually smart."

Cain turned off his gun and took off his vest. Setsu did the same. They then sat down and started talking about how was the best to win and who would prove to be actual worthy opponents. They talked about strategies for about an hour and a half. Setsu showing excitement at certain ideas while Cain was his usual stoic self.

After that hour and a half Setsu decided it was time to let Kyoko take control again. Cain noticed immediately and left as well.

"Well we have some good ideas. It wouldn't hurt to think of some more but for now I think that I should start teaching you some Russian." Ren stood up and went to the table to grab the white board, dry erase marker, and eraser. He wrote down a few words before rejoining Kyoko on the floor.

"What did you write?" Kyoko asked trying to look a the board.

Ren angled to board towards her a bit more so that she could see.

ЖДАТЬ – Wait

БЕЖАТЬ – Run

СТРЕЛЯТЬ - Shoot

"You aren't going to have to write any Russian but I wanted to show you what it looks like. These are most likely going to be the only words that you'll need to know."

Kyoko nodded. "How do you pronounce those words?"

Ren sounded out each letter in the words for her as he pointed to them. "Zhe-deh-a-te, beh-yeh-zhe-a-te, and s-te-er-yeh-el-ya-te."

Kyoko tried but couldn't quite get it. Ren gave her an encouraging smile and helped her sound out the words. After about ten minutes she was saying them perfectly. Making Ren lean over and kiss her one the lips.

"I always knew your were a fast learner. But you can only say them right. The hard part will be remembering what each word means correctly."

"I know. That was always the hardest part when I learned English."

"Why don't we make it a bit of a game?"

Kyoko looked at Ren quizzically. "How?"

"I'm going to erase everything that's on the board. Then rewrite the Russian but it won't be in the same order. Then you write the translations next to the words. If you get them all right I'll give you a prize."

"What happens if I get them wrong?"

"Then we erase the board and start again. We'll keep doing it until you get it right."

"Okay." Kyoko said her eyes alight with the thought of a challenge."

Ren smirked as he erased the board. And rewrote the three words.

СТРЕЛЯТЬ

ЖДАТЬ

БЕЖАТЬ

Kyoko looked at it a few minutes before writing the translations. When she handed to board back to Ren he smiled with pride. She got them all correct.

СТРЕЛЯТЬ – Shoot

ЖДАТЬ – Wait

БЕЖАТЬ – Run

"Maybe I should have chosen some more words. This didn't challenge you at all."

Kyoko blushed. "It did challenge me. I didn't know the answer straight-away. It took me a few minutes. I probably only got them right because not a lot of time passed between learning how to pronounce them and this test."

Ren set the board down and wrapped his arm around Kyoko again. "You are too modest. When Mom was teaching me Russian it took forever to remember one word." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You truly are amazing."

Kyoko blushed even more and ducked her head.

Ren smiled and patted her head in a fashion similar to Cain. "We'll do this test again next week. I bet you'll do just as well. I think I'll add another word next, too."

"Really?" Asked Kyoko as she looked up. "You don't think I'll forget over the week?"

She looked scared of forgetting. Making Ren hug her tighter.

"If you do forget then I'll teach them to you again. I'll teach them to you as many times as it will take. But I doubt that you'll forget. Part of your job is memorizing scripts and you are amazing at that. Three words hardly make up a script."

"You're right three words don't make up a script."

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right. So, now what are we going to do?"

Ren smirked. Suddenly looking like Kuon even with the dark hair and brown eyes. "Now I'm going to give you your prize for getting the answers right."

Before Kyoko could do more than blink he captured her lips in a loving kiss. Holding her tight, letting her know how much she means to him.

Kyoko closed her eyes and let herself enjoy to kiss that Kuon was giving her.

Both Ren and Kyoko were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't hear someone unlock and open the door.

Maria had heard from her grandfather that Ren and Kyoko were at LME so she decided to go say "Hi" to them. She got Sebastian to take her to where Ren and Kyoko were and used an extra key to unlock the door and let herself in. She was about to run to Ren to give him a big hug when she saw him kissing Kyoko and Kyoko kissing him back. Maria instantly froze. After a moment or two she turned around and ran from the room slamming the door behind her.


	12. Kyoko's Unease

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I'm posting a chapter late again. Work wouldn't let me post when I normally do. I hope that you can forgive me.

Before anything else I would like to give a huge thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 and Sylvia-of-wings, who again have taken time out of their busy lives to help me edit this fan fiction. I seriously don't know what I would do without you two. Thank you so much.

I'd also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review this fan fiction. I am extremely grateful and glad that you are enjoying this fan fiction.

Here is chapter twelve. I hope that you all like. Chapter thirteen will be posted in one week.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kyoko's Unease**

Kyoko jumped away from Ren when she heard the door slam. Her face was bright red. Ren's face was also slightly colored.

"Who do you think saw us?" Kyoko asked in a quiet shaky voice.

Ren saw that she was trembling and went over to her wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her tightly to comfort her. "I don't know, Kyoko. But it doesn't matter. Everything will be okay."

Kyoko shook her head. "Everyone is going to find out that we're dating. They'll say that I'm not good enough for you." She started crying.

Ren squeezed her tighter. "No one will say that, Kyoko. I promise they won't because it isn't true."

"But-"

Ren cut her off by kissing her. "No buts. Everything will be okay. I promise nothing bad will happen. Trust me."

Kyoko nodded but she was still worried.

Ren could tell that she wasn't entirely convinced so he decided to distract her. After re-locking the door he went over to the table and grabbed one of the laser-tag guns. He returned to Kyoko and handed it to her. She took it looking up at him with a questioning expression.

"We've talked about strategies but now I want to make sure that you know how to hold the gun properly. If you don't hold it right you won't shoot very accurately. I know this is just for a game but we want to win. Show me how you hold a gun."

Kyoko raised the gun to her right shoulder and held the barrel with her left hand. Her right hand was on the trigger.

Ren walked around her looking at her stance and the angle of her arms. "Good however the butt of the gun should be tighter against your shoulder. And your elbows should be a bit lower."

Kyoko adjusted how Ren told her to but is still was quite right. Ren stepped up behind her and put his arms around her so that they were both holding the gun. He positioned the gun and her arms making sure that they were in the correct places.

Kyoko blushed as Ren did this. 'Will I always be blushing when Kuon holds me? I suppose so. I am a pure Japanese maiden after all!'

Ren looked down at Kyoko and smiled seeing her blushing face. 'She really is adorable. How many times has she blushed because of me today?' Just then Kuon surfaced and smirked. 'It's almost like a game. I should start keeping a record of how many times I get her to blush in one day. She blushes so easily. I bet I could get her to do it a lot. But she would definitely be upset with me if she ever found out that I was intentionally trying to make her blush. Though her being upset might be worth it if she blushes even more.'

As quickly as Kuon appeared he vanished leaving Ren who spoke. "Can you feel the difference between how you're holding the gun now verses how you were holding it before?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Good. This is how the gun should be whenever you use it."

"Do I keep it like this all the time?"

"No. You keep your hands where they are but you lower the gun so that its closer to your stomach and parallel to your body." He walked to the table and picked up the other gun to demonstrate. "When you want to shoot someone you quickly raise the gun to your should, like this." He showed Kyoko how to do it in slow motion. "You do what I just did but a bit faster once you get the hang of it."

Kyoko tried but ended up holding the gun wrong again. She tried it a second time and messed up again. She tried a few more times but kept getting it wrong. Kyoko started looking dejected. 'I'm horrible at this. Kuon's going to think I'm stupid. Why can't I do it right!?'

Ren saw Kyoko's expression change from one a confidence and determination to a mix of annoyance, confusion, and sadness. He set his gun back down and walked right in from of Kyoko and hugged her, gun and all. Kyoko stiffened slightly but didn't move. "Don't worry, Kyoko. You'll get the hang of it. It just takes time. The only reason I can do it so well now is because I used to do paintball when I younger, so I have had years of practice. I promise you'll be able to do it perfectly during the laser-tag game."

Kyoko looked up into his face. "You really think so?" Her voice was quiet and unsure.

Ren kissed her forehead and said, "I know so."

Kyoko smiled.

After spending a few more minutes in the room, so that Kyoko could practice raising the gun, they determined it was time to leave. They both had work the next day and decided that it would be smart to have an early dinner. They made sure that everything was how they found it and left the room, locking the door behind them.

As they walked to Ren's car he asked, "What do you want to do for dinner?"

Kyoko was quiet for a minute as she thought. "I think that I am in the mood for curry. Does that sound okay to you?"

"It sounds just fine." Ren replied with a smile. "Do you want to go to a restaurant?"

"No. I want to make it. Please?"

"Well I guess we need to go to the grocery store. I don't think that there is enough at my apartment to make curry for dinner."

Kyoko frowned slightly. "You really need to do better about having real food in your home and eating it without being forced. How many times do I have to tell you to eat properly?"

Ren just held the car door open for her without replying.

* * *

Maria ran into a dark empty room somewhere in LME. As soon as she was there she sat down and cried. No one knew she was in there and that's how she wanted it. She didn't want anyone to see her or comfort her with words that they didn't mean.

Sebastian stood in the doorway looking at Takarada's young granddaughter. He was as stoic as ever with hardly any emotion on his face. But if you were to look carefully you could see the compassion in his eyes. He had spent many days with Maria and did not like seeing her cry. It made him think back to the time when she had lost her mother. He silently walked over to Maria and knelt down next to her. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her to his body. Maria threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just held her.

Eventually Sebastian felt Maria sag against him. He glanced at her face and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and carried her to Takarada's office. Nobody saw them just as he wished.

Takarada looked up from his desk as Sebastian walked in with Maria in his arms.

"What happened!?" Takarada's voice was urgent.

"She received a bit of a shock and cried herself to sleep."

Takarada's brow furrowed. "What could shock her so much?"

"She saw Ren-sama and Kyoko-sama kissing." Sebastian stated simply

"I see. Of course that would shock her, considering how much she likes Ren." Takarada sigh. 'I'm sure that Maria is feeling hurt now. What can I do to help her? This might be enough to make her revert back to the way she was before she made Kyoko her big sister.'

"She cried the same way she did when her mother died."

'I knew it.' "Please go put her on the couch in my private room. She will be more comfortable there."

* * *

The trip to the grocery store was quick and soon Ren and Kyoko were back at his apartment. Ren was putting the groceries they didn't need away while Kyoko started cooking.

Every now and then Ren would stop what he was doing and just watch Kyoko cook. 'She is so beautiful. I can't believe that she doesn't see it. How can anyone look at her and say that she is plain? They have to be blind to think that or just they're just morons. Fuwa being the biggest moron of all.' Ren's faced darkened slightly as he finished putting the groceries away. As soon as he was done he asked, "is there anything else I can help you with, Babe?"

Kyoko blushed and said, "I think I've got it. Oh wait – could you set the table please? It won't be too much longer until dinner is done."

Kuon went to the cupboard, grabbed a couple plates, and set them on the counter. He then got two glasses, filled them with water, and took them to the living room. He came back to the kitchen to get forks just as Kyoko was dishing up the curry and rice.

Kuon took his plate from Kyoko. "Smells amazing."

Kyoko smiled and took her plate to the living room. Kuon followed carrying two forks along with his plate.

They ate in silence. Neither of them feeling the need to say anything. About halfway through dinner Kuon noticed Kyoko yawning.

"Tired?"

Kyoko looked at him and gave a small smile. "A little. We a bit of a busy day today and neither of us got a lot of sleep last night."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For keeping you up so late. We didn't need to stay up so late."

"We were up late for something important. You don't need to be sorry. I'm not sorry."

Kuon smiled at her. "Okay. But when we're done eating I'm taking you home so that you can get a good nights sleep. I'll do the dishes when I get back. No arguing." He added when he saw her expression.

"But –"

"No. You need a proper nights sleep tonight. And I'm going to make sure that happens."

"What about you? You need a proper nights sleep too."

"I'll get enough sleep don't worry. I start later than you do tomorrow. So I can sleep in a bit longer than you can. I'll be fine."

Kyoko wasn't convinced but decided to let it drop. She knew that Kuon was stubborn and she was feeling a little too tired to argue.

After they were done eating Kuon did as he said and took Kyoko to the Daruma-ya. Before he would just drop her off and drive away. But now that she was his girlfriend, not just his kohai, he got out of the car and walked her to the door. Much to Kyoko's dismay.

"What if someone recognizes you?"

"There is no one here right now."

"But still. Someone could show up and start a racket."

"Don't worry so much. See? We're at the side door and no one saw us."

Kyoko huffed but didn't say anything.

"Be sure to go to bed early okay? I don't want you doing anything tomorrow with lack of sleep."

"Okay. And the same goes to you."

Ren smiled and kissed Kyoko's forehead. "Sleep well, Kyoko."

"You, too"

Kyoko watched as Ren walked back to his car and then went inside the restaurant. She greeted the Okami and Taisho. Then she went up stairs and grabbed her things to take a bath. She soaked in the bath for a good amount of time thinking.

'The laser-tag game is going to be so much fun. I can't wait for it. But before it gets here I need to practice holding and raising the gun. I couldn't do it right at all today. Ugh! That was so annoying. I wonder how long it took Kuon to be able to do it right.'

Her thoughts continued this way as she got out of the bath and finished getting ready for bed. As she lay down another thought struck her.

'Who saw us kissing!? I hope that they don't tell other people. I don't want Kuon's – well Ren's – image ruined.'

Kyoko started feeling uneasy. She got up and grabbed Corn. As soon as she felt the stone she calmed down. She felt as though Kuon was there telling her that everything was going to be okay. She got back in her futon and fell asleep quickly. Holding Corn tightly in her hand.


	13. Yashiro's Reaction

Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter is being posted late. I really don't have an excuse.

Before anything else I would like to give my heartfelt thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 and Sylvia-of-wings, who have both taken time out of their busy lives to help me edit this fan fiction. I honestly don't know what I would do without you two. Thank you so much.

I'd also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review this fan fiction. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it.

Here is chapter thirteen. I hope that you all like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Yashiro's Reaction**

The following week passed quickly. Kyoko worries were eased when she didn't hear anything about her and Ren dating. Apparently whoever had seen them kissing hadn't told anyone. Making Kyoko give a sigh of relief.

But something was still troubling her. Kyoko usually saw Maria fairly often when she was at LME. However she hardly ever saw Maria over the last seven days and the few times she did she Maria she seemed a bit distant.

'I wonder what's wrong with Maria. She isn't her usual perky self. Are she and her dad having issues again? I hope that I can help her is someway.' Kyoko's thoughts continued along this line as she walked away from the Love Me room. She was done for the day and was heading home.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and pulled Kyoko into a dark room. Kyoko struggled trying to get away but she stopped as soon as she heard a a familiar voice, "It's okay, Kyoko. It's me."

Kyoko stilled and the hand that was over her mouth moved. "Kuon," Kyoko hissed as she turned around. "Did you have to scare me like that? That's the second time you've grabbed me like that."

Kuon leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I couldn't help myself." His voice was innocent but his face wasn't.

"I just bet you couldn't." Kyoko muttered under her breath.

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. Care to join me for dinner?"

Kyoko thought about it for a second. "Only if you let me make it."

Kuon pouted a little. "You don't trust me at all when it comes to food, do you?"

"No, I don't. You don't eat healthy food unless you are forced to."

"Well if you insist on making dinner I won't stop you. But we are going to have to go grocery shopping again."

Kyoko frowned at Kuon. 'Will he ever eat real food without being told to!? He is supposed to be a responsible adult!' But all she said was, "fine. I guess we better get going."

She tried to turn but Kuon stopped her by giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She turned bright red. "K-Ren don't! What if someone sees us?"

"There isn't anyone around Kyoko. But I suppose it would be best to not kiss you until we are at my apartment."

Kyoko blushed more but didn't say anything as she and Kuon continued down the hall. They were talking about what Kyoko should make for dinner and were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice someone standing behind them with an evil grin on their face.

* * *

Yashiro was walking down the hall going through some emails on his phone. He looked up and saw Kyoko walking in front of him. He was about to call out to her when she was pulled into a room. Yashiro frowned, 'what in the world is going on?' He hurried to the door to see if he needed to help Kyoko.

When he got to the door he saw Ren holding Kyoko and kissing her cheek. He moved quickly to the side of the door so that he could hear what was being said without being seen.

Ren's voice came out of the room, "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

'What the heck!? Ren's calling Kyoko beautiful! What is going on? Did Ren finally tell Kyoko how he feels!?

'Does this mean that they are together? Kyoko-chan didn't tell Ren to not call her that... I should just continue listening and see if I can learn anything.'

"You don't trust me at all when it comes to food, do you?"

"No, I don't. You don't eat healthy food unless you are forced to."

"Well if you insist on making dinner I won't stop you. But we are going to have to go grocery shopping again."

''Again'? Have they had dinner together recently? What else has Ren been keeping from me?'

"Fine. I guess we better get going."

'Oh, I better disappear.'

"Ren don't! What if someone sees us?"

"There isn't anyone around Kyoko. But I suppose it would be best to not kiss you until we are at my apartment."

'KISS!? They're at the kissing stage of their relationship!? Uh-oh, it really is time to disappear.'

Yashiro quickly hid as Ren and Kyoko came out of the room and started back down the hall. He came out of hiding and saw their backs facing him as they walked away.

'Now that was interesting. Ren and Kyoko are kissing.' Yashiro suddenly grinned evilly. 'With Kyoko's reaction I have to assume that the second kiss was on the mouth and that they have done it before. I wonder if President Takarada knows what is going on between those two. I should go tell him.'

Yashiro started walking down the hall towards the elevators so as to be able to head up to Takarada's office. 'What if he does know and hasn't told me? That would be mean. I've been trying to get Ren and Kyoko together for ages. If they are finally together and nobody has told me I'm going to be mad. Maybe even mad enough break Ren's phone again.'

By this time Yashiro was almost up to Takarada's level. He got off the elevator and went to the door of Takarada's office. It opened before he could even knock. Sebastian came out wearing a royal-blue button up shirt, a black tupenu* with a taʻovala* and sandals. 'How does he know to answer the door before anyone knocks?' Sebastian motioned with his hand for Yashiro to go in and followed after him.

'If this is what Sebastian is wearing I wonder what President Takarada is wearing.'

Yashiro didn't have long to wonder.

Takarada was sitting in a tropical island styled office wearing a brightly colored lava-lava* and sandals. His lava-lava was grass-green with blue and white hibiscus and palm leaves on it.

"Going tropical on us, Sir?"

Takarada just smiled and indicated for Yashiro to sit on the ever present couch.

After Yashiro sat down Takarada asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Yukihito?"

Yashiro decided to not beat around the bush. "Do you know what type of relationship Ren and Kyoko are in?"

'He must have finally found out that Ren and Kyoko are dating. But I don't feel like making this easy for him.' "I know that they are senpai and kohai."

"No not that. I mean about how they are most likely dating!" Yashiro said excitedly.

'So he did find out. I wonder how. Ren wouldn't have told him.' "They have only been together for about a week."

"So you did know! Why didn't you tell me!? I've been trying to help get those two together since the filming of Dark Moon!"

"Well Ren and Kyoko didn't want anyone to know. Ren made me promise not to tell anyone."

"So he didn't want me to know!?"

"You know how Ren is. You have to confront him to get anything out of him."

"That's true. But still..."

"How did you find out anyway?"

Yashiro proceeded to tell Takarada about what he witnessed just a few minutes earlier.

When he was done Takarada said, "that boy. For not wanting anyone to know yet he isn't being very careful. Honestly, Kyoko was right. Anyone could have seen them and started a ruckus." 'Maria could have seen them again. That would not be good. She is already having a hard time with it. She hardly even talks about Ren or Kyoko anymore. I can only imagine how she behaves when she sees them.'

"Actually, Sir, I rather amazed that you aren't throwing a party for them or anything. You normally would have."

"You're right, Yukihito. I normally would have but Ren asked me not to. I said that I wouldn't but I didn't say how long I would hold off doing a party. I think I'll give them a couple more weeks and then throw a big party for them getting together. And for Kyoko graduating from the Love Me section."

Yashiro smiled at Takarada's explanation and asked. "I trust that they won't know about the party until it's time for it?"

Takarada grinned a slightly evil grin. "Surprise parties are the best. Would you like to help plan it?"

Yashiro's smile changed to match Takarada's. "If you think that my assistance would be of use, Sir."

They then got to brain storming on party ideas. Sebastian stood behind Takarada and took notes of their ideas for later reference. 'Some of these are very interesting but certainly not plausible. Someone needs to come and somehow keep these two in check. Though I think the only one who can do that is Maria. However given how she has been lately I don't know if she can. At least not right this minute. But hopefully soon.'

* * *

* To find out more about these garments look them up on .org

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry but I need to slow done posting chapters to one every other week. I want this story to be the best it can possibly be and I don't think that can happen with writing a chapter a week. I want to focus on quality instead of speed. I hope that can forgive me for doing this.**


	14. Couple's Confession

Before anything I would like to give my immense thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 and Sylvia-of-wings, who have taken time out of their busy lives to help me edit this fan fiction. I honestly don't know what I would do without you two. Thank you so much.

I would also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review this fan fiction. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it.

Here is chapter fourteen. I hope that you all like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Couple's Confession**

The trip to the grocery store was quick. Kyoko knew exactly what they wanted to get and didn't feel like dawdling. She was going to try and pay for the food but Ren stopped her.

"Why don't you ever let me pay for anything?"

Ren smiled. "One I'm your boyfriend and two I was raised to be a gentleman and a gentleman never lets a lady pay."

Kyoko couldn't think of anyway to reply to that so she stayed quiet.

The rest the trip to Ren's apartment was quiet. When they got to the apartment Kyoko went straight to the kitchen and Ren went to his bedroom to put on some more comfortable clothes.

When Ren came into the kitchen he had on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He walked up behind Kyoko and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How's dinner coming along, Beautiful?"

Kyoko smiled and continued stirring the sauce. "It'll be done soon."

"Okay, I'll go set the table."

"Thank you."

As soon as the table was the set dinner was done and Kyoko brought it to the table.

"Smells amazing as always."

Kyoko blushed. "Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells." Kyoko said as she served dinner.

Ren put his hands together and said, "itadakimasu."

He and Kyoko started eating in silence until Kyoko looked up at Ren to ask him something. She locked eyes with Ren and said, "You took out your contacts!"

"I'm at home now. I don't need to hide my real eye color. Besides I know that you like my green eyes." He smirked at her, dropping Ren and becoming Kuon.

Kyoko blushed and looked down at her plate. 'He always does small things for me. It makes me so happy. I'm glad that right now I am the only one that gets to see his real eyes. It makes me feels special. I think Kuon is the only one that can make me feel so special.'

Kuon noticed that she was off in her own thoughts. So he got up and sat down next to her. He leaned over a little bit and whispered in her ear. "What are you thinking about, Babe?"

Kyoko jumped a little and turned to look Kuon in the eye. "Ummm...well I was uhhhh...just thinking about how I feel being with you."

"How does being with me make you feel?"

Kyoko looked down and mumbled something.

"What?" Kuon gently pressed.

"You make me feel..."

"A little louder, Kyoko."

"You make me feel special." Kyoko said very quietly. "No one has ever made me feel special like you do..." Kyoko's voice trailed off at the end.

Kuon wrapped his arms around Kyoko and held her tightly. "You are special, Kyoko. You have always been special to me. I thought of you everyday during those ten years that we were apart."

Kyoko looked up into Kuon's eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Kuon gave Kyoko a quick loving kiss. I love you, Kyoko. I have since we were kids."

Kyoko blushed and ducked her head as she hugged him back. "I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kuon's phone went off, indicating that he had a new text. He sighed and let go of Kyoko so that he could pull it out of his pocket. He saw that the text was from his Dad.

"Who's it from?"

"Dad. He has been sending me at least one text a day since we called him last week."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. He says he just wants to catch up more but I'm not sure that I believe him."

Kyoko looked at Kuon with a slight frown on her face. "Why don't you believe him?"

Kuon thought for a minute before answering Kyoko's question. "I believe that he does want to catch up more but I feel like he is wanting to know more about you and I. Rather than just myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he wants to know what is happening between you and myself. I'm sure that he knows that I love you. But he doesn't know that I've told you or that you feel the same way about me. I guessing that he is trying to find out if we are dating or not.

"I can't be sure though because he hasn't asked directly. He has always been good about getting the information he wants without having to ask the question outright."

Kyoko thought about what Kuon just told her for a couple minutes before speaking again. "Why don't we tell Otou-san and Okaa-san that we're dating? It seems kind of wrong not to tell them. Especially since President Takarada already knows and he isn't exactly family."

Kuon ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. Maybe we should tell them tonight."

Kyoko nodded, "you might want to read that text first. They might be busy right now and can't talk."

Kuon put an arm around Kyoko as he opened the text.

_Hi Kuon. How are you today? Your mom and I are doing well. But we are wondering when can you call us again? We are really missing the sound of your voice. Do I need to ask Kyoko to get you to call us again? -Dad_

Kuon looked at Kyoko, "well I guess I could ask him if they are available to talk now."

Kyoko looked pensive as she asked, "isn't it pretty early over there right now?"

Kuon look at the look on his phone. It read ten after ten. 'Wow. It's later than I thought it was.' "It's ten after six in LA. Mom and Dad will have been up for about thirty to forty-five minutes by now. They have always been very early risers."

"Then I suppose you better text Otou-san back and see if he and Okaa-san want to talk now." Kyoko said with a smile.

Kuon smiled back and typed a message to his Dad.

_Hey dad. Are you and mom able to talk now?_

Not one minute after Kuon hit send his phone was ringing. He turned the speaker on before answering.

"Hey, Dad. Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Kuon!" Came the combined voices of Kuu and Julie.

"How are you, Kuon?"

"I'm alright, Mom. How're you?"

"I'm doing fabulously now that I'm hearing your voice again. Why did it take you so long to call?" Julie pouted.

"It's only been a week, Mom. And technically you and Dad were the ones who called this time."

"Kuon stop being a smart-alec." Kuu said.

Kuon rolled his eyes as he said, "yes, Dad."

"So did Kyoko have to force you to call home again?"

"Not exactly, Dad."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"How about you answer that one, Kyoko." Kuon whispered in Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko nodded and took a deep breath before talking. "He means that I didn't force him to call but that we did discuss whether we should call now or not."

"Kyoko!"

Kuu and Julie's voices were loud enough to make Kuon and Kyoko wince.

"Uh, hi." Said Kyoko with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Sweetheart!" Said Kuu excitedly. "How's our amazing daughter?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing at Kuon's?"

"We had dinner together, Mom. Then we got talking and since Dad sent that text earlier we decided to see if you two had time to talk on the phone now."

"Did you have something specific you want to talk to us about?" Julie asked curiously.

Kuon and Kyoko looked at each other before Kyoko answered. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of, Kyoko?" Ask Kuu. "What do you two want to tell us?" 'Do you want to tell us that you two are more than just friends?'

"Well..." Kyoko started but she couldn't finish. The courage she had felt earlier suddenly disappeared. 'What if Otou-san and Okaa-san don't want me to date Kuon? What if they say I'm not good enough for him? I don't want them to hate me!'

Kyoko was starting to panic and Kuon could sense it. He squeezed Kyoko and gave her a gentle loving kiss on the lips. He pulled back a little and whispered to her very quietly. "Don't worry, Kyoko. I promise that Mom and Dad are going be thrilled."

He gave her a reassuring smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before answering the question. "We wanted to tell you that we are dating. We have been for a week."


	15. Parents' Joy

Before anything I want to give my immense thanks to Dragon Spirit 10, who have taken the time to help me edit this fan fiction. I truly don't know what I would do without you. Thank you so much.

I would also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it.

Here is chapter fifteen. I hope that you all like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Parent's Joy**

Kuu and Julie were quiet for about a minute as the news sunk in. Then Kuu and Julie started talking at the same time very loudly.

"WOO-HOO!" Kuu cheered in a loud voice.

"We are sooo happy for you two!"

"Why didn't you tell us last week!? Kuon you're being a gentleman right!?"

Kuon and Kyoko looked at each other. Both not knowing what kind of expressions to have. After half a minute Kuon smiled. He pulled Kyoko onto his lap and gave her a quick loving kiss. "I told you they would be thrilled." He whispered and then kissed her again.

"Are two still there?" Kuu's voice came through the phone but this time it was at normal volume.

Kuon smile as he replied. "Yes we are. But we were waiting for you two to calm down before trying to talk again."

"Well we have calmed down enough that we are no longer shouting. So you are in no danger of not being heard or going deaf." Kuu said a smile evident in his voice. "But neither of you have answer the question your mother asked."

Kyoko look slightly confused. "What question?"

Kuu was about to respond but Julie beat him to it. "I asked why you two didn't tell us last week?"

Kyoko looked at Kuon, not knowing how to answer their Mom.

Kuon smiled at her. "We had just decided to start before we called you last week. It was only an hour at most between deciding to date and calling you. We wanted to keep it private for a little while."

Julie thought about that answer and said, "that makes sense. So are we the only people that you've told?"

"Well Boss knows and I pretty sure that means Sebastian knows. But that's it." 'Along with someone who walked in on us kissing. I have a feeling I know who that was though. If I could just confirm it.'

"So that kidnapper knew before us!?" Julie was incensed.

Kuu tried to calm his wife down. "Dear, please calm down. It makes sense that Boss would know before us. He sees Kuon almost everyday. He's basically a second father to Kuon. Beside with his infatuation with love he would just need to see Kuon and Kyoko in a room together to know that they are dating."

Julie didn't say anything at made to get up from the couch.

"Julie where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy a plane ticket. I need to see my children!"

Kuon's face went white when he heard this. "Mom wait! Please don't! I love you but I'm not ready yet. Please understand. Please." His voice was quiet at the end, pleading.

Kyoko hugged him tightly trying calm him. He looked like he wanted to cry. He hugged Kyoko back. Holding her once again as though she was a lifeline.

"It's okay, Kuon. They'll understand and respect your wishes. Shhh. It's okay." Kyoko whispered into his ear, doing her best to help him.

"I'm sorry, Kuon. I do understand. I just miss you." Julie said quietly and lovingly.

Kuon sighed calming down. He kissed Kyoko's hair and then her cheek.

"I miss you too, Mom. More than anything. But I'm not ready to tell the world that I'm Hizuri Kuon. I'm just not ready for that yet."

Kuu decided it was time to talk of lighter matters. "By the way Kuon, when did you fall in love with Kyoko? Your Mother and I would really like to know."

Kuon smiled and chuckled slightly. He glanced at Kyoko and she looked right back at him with a blank face.

"That is kind of a long story, Dad. You actually might not believe it."

"And why wouldn't I believe you?"

"It's kind of a crazy story, actually."

Kyoko smiled at that. "I think that's a good way of describing it."

"What do you two mean?" Julie asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"You two are acting like this is an inside joke or something." Kuu commented.

Kuon and Kyoko looked at each other again and started laughing.

"I guess it is. In a manner of speaking." Kuon said once her got his laughter under control.

"Stop stalling and tell us!" Kuu and Julie said together in exasperation.

"Okay. You two had better get comfortable. It's a long story."

"How can it be long story? I thought you two only met when Kyoko joined LME."

"Actually, Dad, we met a long time before that."

"How?"

"If you will stop asking questions we could tell you."

"Okay, Kuon, we'll be quiet. Please start your story. We are really looking forward to it."

"Do you want to start the story or do you want me to?" He whispered.

"You start." She replied quietly.

"Okay." Kuon smiled and gave her another quick kiss before starting. "Dad, do you remember when I was ten and you brought me to Japan while you were filming a movie?"

"Of course I do." Kuu answered quickly. "It was Kyoto. That was why I brought you I wanted to show you where I was..." His voice trailed off at the end. A thought had struck him, seemingly out of nowhere. 'Kyoko was also born in Kyoto. Is it possible that...?' "Kuon are you telling us that...?" He let his question hang but he knew that Kuon understood.

'He figured it out rather fast.' "I think you know the answer to your question, Dad."

"Well I don't," said Julie. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"While Dad was filming his movie I would go exploring in the woods. It kept me out of trouble and it was safe. One day I was by a stream in a clearing just looking around when I heard a noise. I turned around and saw a little girl coming into the clearing. I have a feeling you can guess who that girl was."

Julie gasped, "Kyoko."

"Yes it was me." Kyoko responded quietly not knowing what else to say.

"What were you doing in the woods, Kyoko? You can't have been very old at the time."

"I was six. But I had been in the woods often so I knew my way around. That day I was there because... because..."

Kuon hugged her and finished her sentence. "Kyoko was there because of her mother. I hope that you don't expect us to elaborate on that."

Kuu frown. 'How often did that women hurt Kyoko? She doesn't deserve to be called a mother.' "Of course we don't." 'Unfortunately I'm sure that we can guess what happened.'

"Doing that time Kyoko and I became friends. I spent time together everyday for the rest of the time that Dad and I were there. We behaved as typical children. Using our imaginations and playing games.

"No offense, Dad, but at the time I preferred to spend time with Kyoko instead of watching your filming."

"So that is why you kept saying 'no' when I asked you if you wanted to come watch. That certainly makes more sense now. I kept wondering why you didn't agree. Is that why you were so depressed when it was time to come home?

"That really confused me. When we first got to Japan you weren't at all that impressed by it."

"Yes that is why I was sad about leaving. I didn't want to but I knew that we had to."

"I didn't want you to leave either." Kyoko said is a small sad voice. Remember what it was like having to tell Kuon good-bye, thinking that she would never see him again.

Kuon smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "I know and I'm sorry. But everything is alright now. We miraculously found each other again."

Julie sighed when she heard Kuon say that. "You two were destined to be together."

Kyoko blushed bright red.

Kuon smiled, "you might be right, Mom."

"Okay, so you two met for a few weeks when you were ten and six. Then you were separated for about nine years."

"Actually it was ten years." Kyoko replied. "We met again when I joined LME. But we didn't know that we had known each. Kuon figured it out, I don't know when. He still hasn't answered that question." She gave Kuon a hard look.

Kuon looked at here apologetically. "Sorry, Kyoko. We started talking about other things and I forgot."

"Then you can tell us all now." Julie said in a cheerful voice.

"Before Dad and I left Kyoto I gave Kyoko something to remember me by. I gave her the blue stone that I had. Apparently Kyoko carried it with her everyday since then." He smiled at Kyoko.

Kyoko's blush, which had been disappearing, came back in full force.

"One day at LME she dropped that stone and I happened to pick it up. I recognized it immediately. It was then that I realized that Kyoko was the same Kyoko I knew when I was ten."

Kyoko was shocked. She got up from Kuon's lap and glared at him. "You knew for that long and didn't say anything! I know why you didn't but still. That long!" At that point here knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

Kuon just sat staring at her with wide eyes, while she spoke. He didn't know what to do or say. As soon as she fell to the floor he was right next to her, leaving his phone on the couch. He pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her hair.

After a minute she spoke, "I'm sorry Kuon. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm so sorry."

Kuon shook his head, still holding her. "Don't be. It's fine. If our lives were reversed I would feel the same way."

They stayed like that until they heard Kuu's voice coming from the phone on the couch.

"Kuon! Kyoko! What's going on?"

Kuon hurriedly grabbed his phone. "Sorry, Dad. Kyoko and I were working something out. Everything is alright now." He sat back down on the couch and pulled Kyoko onto his lap again.

"I told you, you two are fated to be together. I'm so happy for you two!"

"So am I!"

Kyoko went bright pink and didn't way anything.

"We're happy too."

Kuu and Julie beamed. Kuu looked at the clock and realized that they had been on the phone for almost two hours. He nudged Julie and indicated the time. Julie's eye widened and realized that they should let their children go get some sleep.

Kuon and Kyoko had just come to the same conclusion as Kyoko gave a big yawn and had to force her eyes to stay open.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry but I think it's time we said bye. Kyoko is getting rather tired and so am I."

"Don't worry baby. We understand."

"We were actually thinking that it was time to hang up. It's nice to know that we are all on the same page. So I guess we shall bid you two good night, and speak to you later."

"Sleep well you two. We love you."

Kuon and Kyoko smiled.

"We love you, too. 'Night Mom, 'night Dad."

"Goodnight Otou-san, Okaa-san."

Kuu and Julie hung up the phone they were using and beamed at each other again.

"I believe our children are doing just fine." Kuu said proudly.

"I agree. When do you think Kuon is going to propose?"

Kuu laughed, "They've only been dating for a week. I think its going to take a while for him to work up the courage to ask Kyoko to marry him."

Julie sighed wistfully. "I suppose you're right. But I hope that Kyoko will let me design her dress when they do get married."

"I'm sure she will, Honey. I'm sure she will."


	16. Takarada's Call

Before anything I want to give my immense thanks to Dragon Spirit 10 and Sylvia-of-wings, who have taken time out of their busy lives to help me edit this fan fiction. I truly don't know what I would do without you two. Thank you so much.

I would also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter sixteen. I hope that you all like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Takarada's Call**

After hanging up his phone Kuon gave Kyoko a loving kiss. And pulled her tight to him.

"Kuon, we really should go to bed."

Kuon sighed. "I know." But he didn't let go.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Kyoko talked again. "Seriously Kuon. We need to go to bed. Otherwise I'm going to fall asleep right here."

Kuon smirked, "I wouldn't mind that."

"KUON!" Kyoko turned so red that Kuon could feel the heat coming off of her.

"Sorry, Babe. Couldn't help it," Kuon said cockily. He then pulled away from Kyoko a little bit and gave her a long kiss. "I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled shyly and lowered her eyes for a moment. She then looked up at Kuon again and said, "I love you, too."

Kuon smiled and stood up with Kyoko in his arms.

"Kuon, put me down. I can walk."

"I don't want to." He said in a petulant voice.

He walked towards the front door and grabbed Kyoko's bag. He then went to the guest room where he put Kyoko on one of the beds and her bag on the table next to it. Before he left Kyoko hugged him around the waist. He smiled and knelt down, so he was almost level with Kyoko, and hugged her back. "Goodnight, my beautiful Kyoko. Sleep well."

Kyoko gave Kuon a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Kuon."

They ended their hug and Kuon left the room closing the door behind him. Kyoko got up as soon as the door was closed and put on her pajamas. She then went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, before going back to the guest room and crawling into bed. She was asleep within seconds.

When Kuon got to his room he put on his pajamas and set the alarm of his phone while brushing his teeth. He got into bed and fell asleep in about minute.

Kyoko woke up at about thirty minutes after six, feeling wide awake. She got up and grabbed her clothes for the day. She then went to the bathroom and took a fast shower. Afterwards she went to the kitchen and started making tamago dashimaki, misoshiru, and rice for breakfast.

Kuon woke up when his alarm went off at seven and immediately smelled Kyoko's cooking. He smiled and decided to start getting ready for the day. He walked out of his room in a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He came into the kitchen and saw Kyoko at the stove with her back to him. He grinned, walked up behind her, and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning, Beautiful."

Kyoko jumped slightly when Kuon's arms came around her but she relaxed quickly. "Good morning, Kuon. Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-Hmm. Did you?"

"Yes."

Kuon kissed her cheek. "Good. What are you cooking? It smells fantastic."

"I made some misoshiru, rice, and this is the last of the tamago dashimaki that needs cooked."

Kuon gave her a quick squeeze and then let her go. "I'll go set the table."

"Thank you."

Everything was on the table in just a few minutes.

"Itadakimasu." Kuon and Kyoko said together and started eating.

They had been eating for about five minutes when Kuon's phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Takarada. He looked at Kyoko.

"Go ahead and answer it. I know it's President Takarada."

Kuon smiled and answered his phone. "Morning Boss. What makes you call at half passed seven in the morning?"

"That's a rather impertinent voice. Could it be I'm interrupting something?"

'Yes. You're interrupting the delicious breakfast that Kyoko and I are enjoying.' Kuon thought silently as he replied to President Takarada. "I'm just wondering why you called. You generally don't call this early."

'Just as forth coming as always.' "You're right. I generally don't but I called to tell you that I have plans today for you and Kyoko. Is she with you right now?"

"Yes she is."

"That makes things convenient. Put your phone on speaker phone so that she can hear this, too."

Kuon did as Takarada said. "Okay, Boss. What did you want to talk to us about?"

Takarada ignored Kuon's question and addressed Kyoko. "Good morning Mogami-kun. How are you this morning?"

Kyoko bowed even though they were talking over the phone, making Kuon smirk. "I'm doing well, thank you. How are you, President Takarada?"

"I'm doing wonderfully, thank you. Are you looking forward to the laser-tag game?"

"Yes!" Said Kyoko excitedly. "I think that it is going to be a lot of fun!"

"That's the plan." 'Along with getting you and Kuon together. Though that has already happened. I must say it happened faster than I thought it would. But I'm not complaining.'

Kuon sat on the couch and motioned for Kyoko to join him. She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So anyway, Boss, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well I have an activity planned for you two today."

"What kind of activity?" Kuon asked suspiciously. 'What trick do you have up your sleeve this time?'

"Don't be so untrusting. It's nothing big."

"I seriously doubt that, Boss. You always do things over the top."

"You really are cheeky brat." 'He's as impertinent as ever. That's good. He really is getting over what happened when he was fifteen.'

Kyoko looked from Kuon to his phone and back again. She obviously didn't know what to think or say.

Kuon silently kissed her cheek and then started talking to Takarada again. "Does that really surprise you, Boss?"

"No it doesn't. Considering who your parents are. So, back to what we were talking about earlier. Today I have scheduled for you two to go play a few rounds of paintball."

Kuon sighed while Kyoko looked stunned. "Is there a reason for this, Boss?"

"Of course there is a reason. It's more practice for the laser-tag game."

"How will playing paintball help us prepare for laser-tag?" Kyoko asked nonplussed.

"Paintball is harder than laser-tag. So if you can get the hang of paintball laser-tag will be no issue."

"That makes sense." Kyoko said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Yes, Boss, that does make sense. However neither Kyoko nor I have any paintball gear."

Takarada smiled, "you don't need to worry about that. The paintball arena you'll be going to will provide everything that you need."

"Okay. Where will we be going? I'll need to know so that I can drive us there."

"Yet again you don't need to worry. Sebastian will be there to pick you two up at half past eight to take you. He will be playing against you two along with his partner for the laser-tag game."

"Who is his partner going to be?" Asked Kyoko.

"You'll find out today when doing paintball. They wanted to it to be a surprise and made me promise not to tell you two."

"Oh, okay." 'I really wonder who it is.'

Kuon was quiet as he thought. 'I have a feeling I know who it is. If I'm right I hope that everything goes well. That person can be very unpredictable sometimes. And given how they've been lately... I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' Out loud he asked, "Do Kyoko and I need to take anything?"

"No. As I said everything will be provided and when you're done you'll be joining me for lunch. After which you will be taken to LME, if you want, to continue the practicing you started last week."

"That's sounds reasonable." Said Kuon as Kyoko nodded. "Is that everything you wanted to talk about, Boss?"

"For now yes. Enjoy your morning you two and have fun playing paintball later." And with that Takarada ended the call.

Kuon closed his phone and put it on the table next to his plate. "Well today should be interesting, to say the least."

Kyoko nodded. "Who do you think Sebastian's partner is?"

"I think that it might be Maria but I'm honestly not sure."

"Why do you think it's Maria-chan."

"I don't know. It's just a guess."

"Okay. Well now what should we do?"

Kuon smiled. "Let's finish our breakfast after reheating it."

Kyoko nodded and made to get up but Kuon stopped her. She looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Kuon shook is head before kissing her. "I just wanted to kiss you again."

Kyoko blushed and hurried to take their food into to kitchen to heat it up again.

Kuon smirked. 'She really is too cute when she blushes. I'll never get enough of seeing her blushing face.'

Kyoko came back in a couple minutes later with their now warm food and they continued eating.

They ate in silence just enjoying each others company. When they were done they took the dishes to the kitchen and worked together to wash and put them away.

After the last dish was put away Kuon looked at the time. "Sebastian is going to be here in about ten minutes. Shall we go to the living room and watch something on TV until he gets here?"

Kyoko nodded and said, "sure."

Kuon took her hand and lead her to the living room. He grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch pulling Kyoko onto his lap.

"What do you want to watch, Kyoko?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to watch."

Kuon smiled and turned on the TV.


	17. Maria's Feelings

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I love you all.

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter seventeen. I hope that you all like. Chapter eighteen will be posted in two weeks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Maria's Feelings**

Maria was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car that Sebastian was driving to pick up Ren and Kyoko. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid to keep it out of the way during the paintball game. She was watching the buildings pass outside of her window with a slight frown on her face. 'I haven't been paint balling before. It should be fun. But Ren-sama and Onee-san will be there... It hurts to think about them being together. Onee-san knows that I'm in love with Ren-sama. Why did she have to fall in love with him too? Why did he fall in love with her and not me?'

Sebastian looked at her while they were stopped at a red light. 'She's still hurting. How will we be able to help her get through this? It was only with Mogami-san's help that she was able to get over the pain of her mother dying and reconcile with her dad. Tsuruga-san helped her, too. Now the ones who helped her the most are the ones who have hurt her. Even though they don't know it. This paintball activity should be interesting. I better keep a close eye a Maria to make sure she doesn't hurt Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san.'

They arrived at Ren's apartment building a few minutes later. Maria opted to stay in the car while Sebastian went up to Ren's apartment.

He came back down a couple minutes later with Ren and Kyoko following him. He opened the car door for them and Kyoko got in first followed closely by Ren. He then got back into the driver's seat and headed towards the paintball arena.

"Good morning Maria." Kyoko said happily.

"Hi," Maria replied without turning around.

Kyoko glanced at Ren who shrugged apologetically. "Are you looking forward to the paintball activity?"

"I guess."

Kyoko frowned. 'Why is she being so quiet? She is usually more lively than this. She has been like this for the past week. Why? Is it because of me? Did I do something?' Kyoko was beginning to panic. Trying to think of what she could of done to make Maria act the way she was.

Ren sensed Kyoko tensing up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'I bet she is worrying about Maria. In all honesty I am, too. The only other time she was like this when was after her mom died and she wasn't talking to her dad.' "It's okay, Kyoko." He whispered into her ear. "I don't know why Maria is depressed but we'll figure it out and help her through it. Don't worry."

Kyoko sighed and nodded.

Ren gave her a small, warm smile and kissed her cheek.

Maria looked in the rear-view when Kyoko didn't ask another question and saw Ren put his arm around her as he whispered something in her ear. Her frown got a bit bigger but she kept watching until Ren kissed Kyoko's cheek. When that happened Maria turned toward her window again forcing back tears. 'I will not cry in front of them. I am strong and I will not cry.'

Sebastian watched Maria out of the corner of his eye. He saw her expression in the reflection of the window. 'Well Ren kissing Kyoko's cheek certainly didn't improve Maria's disposition. Hopefully her wounds will start being healed while they play paintball.'

**Earlier That Morning**

Sebastian was standing beside the couch the Takarada was sitting on. "How is Maria doing," Takarada asked suddenly.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment before answering. "She is much more quiet. She doesn't run up to Tsuruga-san for a hug whenever she sees him. In fact most of the time she leaves before he even knows she saw him. Her behavior is very similar towards Kyoko as well. She is hiding often, the way she used to. However she isn't playing pranks the way she did before."

"I see. And she hasn't spoken to you at all?"

"If you mean about her feelings, then no. She has not. I believe that the only person she fully expressed her feeling to is, perhaps was would be a better word, Mogami-san."

Takarada nodded. "We need to find a way to get her to open up again. I don't all the progress she has made in recent months to disappear."

Sebastian remained silent. 'I wonder what over-the-top idea he will come up with this time. But he is right. Maria was finally almost fully healed from loosing her Mom and basically loosing her Dad at the same time. I know that she feels betrayed and hurt right now because of Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san. Still there has to be some way to help her reconcile with them. Some way for her to heal.'

Sebastian was pulled from his musings as Takarada began speaking again. "I think she just needs a way to vent her feeling towards Ren and Kyoko without any of them realizing it. She needs a way to let it out before it starts consuming her."

"I agree, Sir. But how will make that happen?"

Takarada grinned. "I booked a paintball arena for today. To allow Ren and Kyoko to practice for the laser-tag game. If Kyoko can get the hang of paintball laser-tag will come easily. They will still go however you and Maria will be accompanying them. Maria will be able to shoot them as many times as she wants and it will all seem as part of the game. You will just have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't go over board."

'That could work,' Sebastian thought as he nodded his head in understanding. "Do Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san know what you have planned for them today?"

"No they do not. I should give Ren a call."

Sebastian silently went to the desk and retrieved Takarada's cellphone. He brought it back to the couch and handed it to Takarada.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Takarada said as he opened his phone and dialed Ren's number.

After a couple of rings Ren's voice came over the phone. "Morning Boss. What makes you call at half passed seven in the morning?"

Takarada smirked, 'So he's Kuon right now. Definitely a good thing. He is letting his true self out more often. Maybe he'll be able to tell the public who he is soon.' "That's a rather impertinent voice. Could it be I'm interrupting something?"

"I'm just wondering why you called. You generally don't call this early."

'Just as forth coming as always.' "You're right. I generally don't but I called to tell you that I have plans today for you and Kyoko. Is she with you right now?"

"Yes she is."

'Of course she is. She must have spent the night at his apartment. Their relationship seems to be doing very well. I'm so happy for them.' "That makes things convenient. Put your phone on speaker phone so that she can hear this, too."

Kuon did as Takarada said. "Okay, Boss. What did you want to talk to us about?"

Takarada ignored Kuon's question and addressed Kyoko. "Good morning Mogami-kun. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. How are you, President Takarada?"

"I'm doing wonderfully, thank you. Are you looking forward to the laser-tag game?"

"Yes!" Said Kyoko excitedly. "I think that it is going to be a lot of fun!"

"That's the plan." 'Along with getting you and Kuon together. Though that has already happened. I must say it happened faster than I thought it would. But I'm not complaining.'

"So anyway, Boss, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well I have an activity planned for you two today."

"What kind of activity?" Kuon asked suspiciously. 'What trick do you have up your sleeve this time?'

'He always suspects something.' "Don't be so untrusting. It's nothing big."

"I seriously doubt that, Boss. You always do things over the top."

"You really are cheeky brat." 'He's as impertinent as ever. That's good. He really is getting over what happened when he was fifteen.'

"Does that really surprise you, Boss?"

"No it doesn't. Considering who your parents are. So, back to what we were talking about earlier. Today I have scheduled for you two to go play a few rounds of paintball."

Kuon sighed before asking, "is there a reason for this, Boss?"

"Of course there is a reason. It's more practice for the laser-tag game."

"How will playing paintball help us prepare for laser-tag?" Kyoko asked nonplussed.

"Paintball is harder than laser-tag. So if you can get the hang of paintball laser-tag will be no issue."

There was about a minute of silence before Kyoko said, "that makes sense."

"Yes, Boss, that does make sense. However neither Kyoko nor I have any paintball gear."

'With the way Kuon behaves you would think that I never make an ounce of sense.' Takarada smiled, "you don't need to worry about that. The paintball arena you'll be going to will provide everything that you need."

"Okay. Where will we be going? I'll need to know so that I can drive us there."

"Yet again you don't need to worry. Sebastian will be there to pick you two up at half past eight to take you. He will be playing against you two along with his partner for the laser-tag game."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at this. 'Maria is going to be my partner for the laser-tag event? I didn't know that. I didn't even know that I would have to participate. Well I shouldn't be surprised. This is Lory Takarada after all.'

"Who is his partner going to be?" Asked Kyoko.

"You'll find out today when doing paintball. They wanted to it to be a surprise and made me promise not to tell you two."

"Oh, okay."

Kuon asked, "Do Kyoko and I need to take anything?"

"No. As I said everything will be provided and when you're done you'll be joining me for lunch. After which you will be taken to LME, if you want, to continue the practicing you started last week."

"That's sounds reasonable." Said Kuon. "Is that everything you wanted to talk about, Boss?"

"For now yes. Enjoy your morning you two and have fun playing paintball later." And with that Takarada ended the call.

**Back to the Present**

Sebastian pulled the car into the parking lot of the paintball arena that was only a few blocks away from LME. Maria promptly got out of the car but stayed near by. 'Ugh. I felt like I was going to suffocate in there. Why did Grandfather make me come along? Oh well. I should be fine as long as I'm partnered with Sebastian and not Ren-sama or Onee-san.' Maria suddenly got an evil smirk on her face. 'I wonder how many times I can hit them. I bet I can get them a lot more often than they can get me. I might actually enjoy this.'

Sebastian saw Maria's express while he held the car door open for Ren and Kyoko. 'Hmm. I haven't seen her with that kind of look for a while. I wonder what she is thinking.'

Sebastian locked the car after everyone was out and they made their way into the building. Kyoko made to hold Maria's hand but Maria went next to Sebastian and grabbed his hand.

Kyoko let he hand fall to her side looking sad. Ren caught her hand and intertwined their fingers before giving it a gentle squeeze. Kyoko looked up at him and whispered, "I'm really worried about her, Kuon. She didn't demand that you give her a hug or anything. And she will hardly talk to me. I think I did something to make her hate me." Kyoko's eye's started to glisten with tears.

Ren smiled at her reassuringly. "She doesn't hate you. She could ever hate her Onee-san. I will admit that she is behaving a little oddly but it'll be okay. We'll figure out what's wrong and do what we can to help. But until we know exactly what's going on we shouldn't worry."

During Ren and Kyoko's whispered conversation Sebastian talked to the employee behind the desk and had informed them that they were the group the arena had been booked for. The employee nodded with a smile on their face.

"We have been expecting you, Sir. Your group's equipment is in the locker rooms. The women's is to the right and men's to the left. Please go and prepare yourselves for the game."

Everyone nodded and went to their respective locker rooms.

Once Kyoko and Maria were in the women's locker room Kyoko spoke. "Are you alright. Maria? You've been very quiet."

'No, I'm not alright. But I don't want to talk about it. Not yet at least.' Maria forced a smile on her face and said, "I'm fine. I think that I am just a little tired."

"Okay. But if anything is ever bothering you, you know you can talk to me, right? I'll always be here for you."

"I know." Maria replied before picking up the thick clothes that were obviously meant for her and going into a stall to change.

Kyoko followed her example and took the clothes that had been set out for her and went into an adjacent stall to change. When she came back out she found Maria sitting down retying her shoes. Once they were fully dressed and had their protective gear on they went back to the lobby.

Ren and Sebastian were already there waiting for them. Maria walked straight to Sebastian and took her mask from him.

At this point another employee came up to them and bowed. "Good morning. I believe it is just the four of you right now, yes?"

"That is correct." Sebastian replied.

"Very good. Let's go and get your guns and paint-balls."

Sebastian, Maria, Ren, and Kyoko followed him to a counter with multiple types a paintball guns on it. There were many different styles, sizes, and weights. Once they and chosen their guns and got their ammo they went to the doors leading to the playing field.

Maria could see that there were two levels and many hiding places, particularly for someone as small as her. She smirked, 'perfect. I'll be able to hide and move to new hiding places so much no one will be able to shoot me.'

The employee was talking again, "Alright since there are only four of you I would recommend that instead of doing a normal paintball game, where you are trying to get everyone from the other team out, you do a melee of sorts. There will still be two teams. One team has red paint-balls the other has purple. In this melee you will see how many times you can hit a member of the apposing team. After a certain amount of time has passed an air horn will sound signaling that it is time to stop firing and come back to the entrance of the field. The number of times you were hit are counted and the team that was hit the least wins. Does this sound agreeable to everyone."

The group nodded.

Kyoko looked excited. 'This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait for the game to start.'

Ren looked at Kyoko and gave a small smile. 'She is so beautiful when she is excited about something.'

Maria was smiling. 'They will never hit me.'

Sebastian's face was stoic as always. 'Well, Lory, it looks like Maria will be able to shoot Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san as much as she wants. This may really help her after all.'

"How long would you like the timer for the round set?

"Half an hour?" Ren asked the group.

"Okay," said Maria.

Sebastian and Kyoko nodded.

"Very good. Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san you are a team and Sebastian-san and Maria-chan you are the other team. Go in and take your positions. The horn will sound in approximately ten minutes. So take your time and work out a strategy. And always remember to be careful and have fun!"


	18. Everyone's Game

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I love you all.

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter eighteen. I hope that you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Everyone's Game**

The four players walked on to the playing field. Ren and Sebastian both had rather serious looks on their faces, Kyoko was glowing with excitement, and Maria was smirking.

Kyoko leaned over to Ren and whispered, "Which way should we go?"

Ren looked to where Sebastian and Maria were but didn't see them. 'Wow. They didn't loos anytime disappearing.' He grabbed Kyoko's and started leading her away while answering her in a whisper. "I don't suppose it matter which way we go. Sebastian and Maria have already disappeared.

"What!?" Kyoko said in a high pitched whisper. She turned her head and saw that Ren was right. "How do they do that? They're there one second and gone the next without a trace."

Ren shook his head. "I have no idea. Sebastian has always been that way. I guess Maria is picking it up from him. I have a feeling that will give them a nice advantage during this game."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I'm starting feel less excited and more nervous. If we can't hear them it will be almost impossible to shoot them at all."

"I know but we have to give it our best. Besides this will be good practice for Boss' laser-tag game."

As they talked they climbed some stairs up to the second level and found a place to set up their base of operations.

"So what kind of strategy should we have?" Kyoko asked Ren.

"With this type of game you can't have much a strategy. One option is for one of us to find a very good hiding spot and shoot Sebastian or Maria if they pass, while the other one moves from hiding spot to hiding spot trying to find and shoot Sebastian and Maria. The other option is for both of to move from hiding spot to hiding spot to try to find and shoot Sebastian and Maria, either together or separately. That's basically all we can do."

"I see your point neither of those is much of a strategy but they're the only things we can do." Kyoko thought about which one might be best.

* * *

As soon as they entered the playing field Sebastian and Maria looked at each other and as one moved silently to the right without being noticed. They made their way up to the second floor and positioned themselves in a nook near the top of the stairs they climbed up.

Maria looked around and saw a small ledge about 8 feet off the ground with a rope hanging from it. 'Perfect.' She walked over to it and shimmied up the rope onto the ledge. She turned around and started pulling the rope up onto the ledge with her.

Sebastian watched as she walked up and got up on the ledge. 'She has found a good spot. If she lays down Ren and Kyoko won't be able see her and with the rope hidden they won't think to look up there. Even if they did there is no way they could. Well Ren might be able to pull himself up there. However I have a feeling that I could distract him easily if that should happen.' He caught Maria's eye after she was done pulling up the rope and nodded his approval.

She grinned mischievously. "I'm going to stay here for this round and snipe them. I have a pretty good view of the area from up here." Her voice was quiet but full of anticipation.

Sebastian's expression was stoic but his eyes were smiling. 'Interesting. She might be feeling better already with just the aspect of playing against Ren and Kyoko. I really should be used to Lory's crazy plans working. No matter what they always seem to achieve the predicted results. Sometimes before anything happens. It would be fascinating to know how he does it.' In a whisper he replied, "I will be back every few minutes to check on you."

Maria nodded and with that Sebastian silently vanished.

'I wish I could do that. How is he always so quiet? I wonder if he would teach me. It would be so cool to be able to sneak up on people the way Sebastian does.' As Maria was thinking this she put on her mask and got into position. 'No one would ever be able to find me. Well Sebastian might be able to. But then he has always been the best at finding me when I was hiding.

'Just like last week when I ran into that room to cry. He must have followed me. He didn't say anything. He just held me, as though he knew that I didn't want anyone to say anything to me.' Maria shook her head. 'This is not the time to be thinking about that. I should be thinking about the game and focusing on watching for Ren-sama and Onee-san.' Maria grinned. 'They'll never hit me.'

Just then the air horn sounded. The game had officially begun.

"Bring it on." Maria said in a confident whisper.

* * *

Sebastian put on his mask as he walked away. He came to short wall that was around an opening showing the ground floor of the field. He looked around and found a hiding place nearby. 'This will be good for a few minutes and then I'll go find a another place.' He hid quickly and let his thoughts drift back to what they were before he left Maria. 'She really has gotten stronger over the months that she has known Kyoko. She already seems better. A little bit at any rate and the game hasn't even started. I wonder how she will be when the game is over. How much will it help her?

'If nothing else it should help her to release some of the negative emotions she's been feeling. At least it'll help her in ways that her voodoo hasn't. Well I hope it will. I wonder how Lory would have reacted if I told him about that. It's probably best that I didn't. He knows that she believes in voodoo but I doubt he would have taken it well if he knew that Maria was trying to lightly curse Ren and Kyoko. I'm glad that she only tried that twice before stopping because of guilt.'

Sebastian sighed and stopped that train of thought. 'The horn should be sounding any second now.' He cocked his gun and just as he did so the horn went off.

* * *

"We're going to be Cain and Setsu during the laser-tag game right?" Kyoko asked Ren.

"Yes."

"And this is practice for the laser-tag game." Kyoko said to herself. "I think that we should stick together. Setsu hates being away from her brother. And we'll be together all the time during laser-tag so we should probably practice that way now."

Ren smiled and pulled Kyoko to him. "I think you're right. We can stay here for a little bit when the game starts and then move to a new location." He took Kyoko's mask out of her hands and helped her put it on after giving her a quick kiss. He then put his mask on and they waited for the horn to blow.

They only had to wait about a minute.

* * *

Half an hour later the air horn went off again signaling the end of the first round. Maria immediately let the rope down and and climbed down it to the floor where she met Sebastian. She took off her mask to reveal her face split in a wide grin. "I got Ren-sama and Onee-san so many times. And they never got me or figured out where I was. We won!"

Sebastian didn't say anything but smiled at her with his eyes as she took his hand. He had gotten hit a few times but not very often. 'I feel sorry for Ren and Kyoko. I could have let them get me more often but Maria needed this win. I can already tell that she happier than she has been for the past week.'

Sebastian and Maria made their way to the glass doors to exit the field and walked through them. Ren and Kyoko followed a few seconds later.

* * *

When the air horn blew a second time after half and hour Kyoko sank down to the floor. She pulled her mask off panting. She had been hit at least twenty times. The thick clothing and protective gear kept her from getting welts but she knew that she was going to be a bit sore that evening.

Ren pulled off his mask as well and looked at her sympathetically. "Are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice. He had been hit about five more times than Kyoko. It had been a long time since he had last played paintball but he was used to it.

Kyoko looked up at him and smiled. "I'm okay just a little tired. I have a feeling that I'm going to be sore tonight."

"You will be a little, a long hot shower after we're done will help and some ibuprofen." Ren held out his hand to Kyoko and helped her up.

"This was fun but I never saw Maria. I saw Sebastian a couple times and I'm sure that Maria shot us a lot. But I never saw her."

They started walking towards a set of stairs as Ren replied. "I didn't see her either. She must of stayed in one spot while Sebastian moved around. I can't think of where that spot might have been though."

"I can't either. Do you think that she'll go to that same spot again during the next round?"

"I doubt it. If she keeps going there it's more likely that we'll find her."

"That's understandable." Said Kyoko as she and Ren walked through the glass doors about half a minute after Sebastian and Maria.

The same worker who had helped them get their guns was waiting just inside with bottles of water for them. Everyone said thank you as they took their water bottles and had long cold drinks.

"Did you all enjoy the first round?" He asked with a bright smile.

Maria smiled back and nodded enthusiastically.

"It was fun but I feel really tired." Kyoko replied with a small smile.

The employee nodded in understanding. "That's because the adrenaline rush you were having is gone. Almost everyone feels tired after they have had a adrenaline rush. Might I suggest that you take a ten minute break before doing another round."

"I think that is a good idea." Said Ren looking around to see Kyoko, Sebastian, and Maria nodding.

"Alright. Please make yourselves comfortable and let me know if you need anything."

There were some comfortable benches around the area near the doors leading to the field. Sebastian, Ren, and Kyoko sat down. Maria set her mask on the bench next to Sebastian and went for a walk around the building.

Sebastian watched her out of the corner of his eye. 'She must have a lot of energy. She hardly moved during the whole round.'

Ren and Kyoko also watched Maria from the bench they were sitting on together. "She is still so quiet." Kyoko whispered in Ren's ear.

"I know."

"I'm really worried. Why isn't she talking to us like she used to? It's as though she doesn't like us any more."

Ren held Kyoko's hand. "I don't know," he sighed. "I'll try talking to her today after we're all done with paintball. Maybe I can get her to talk with me."

"Okay," Kyoko replied as she gave Ren's hand a squeeze.

Just then Maria came back sat down next to Sebastian.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Just a heads up for chapter nineteen, I will do my best to get it posted on time but I can't make any guaranties. I'm going to a Comic Con in a couple weeks and so it's crunch time to complete costumes. Please don't hate me if chapter nineteen is late.**


	19. Ren's Thoughts

Hi Everyone. I'm so sorry that this chapter is being posted so late. Life just kind of happened. Comic Con was a lot of fun, but the time leading up to it was a little stressful. I had all my costumes done but had to make a few things for one of my brothers and a costume for my cousin.

My costumes were Merida from Brave, Lucy/Wildstyle from The Lego Movie, and Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. I'm still sorting through pictures but I will hopefully get them up on my pinterest page soon, if you ever want to go look at them.

If you're curious my brother was Thor from Marvel Comics and Movies, Emperor Zurg from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and an OC character, I can't remember what he named his character. My cousin was Natsu from Fairy Tail.

So here is chapter nineteen, finally. Again I'm really sorry that I took so long posting it. I hope that you all like it and I promise to be more on top of it for chapter twenty.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Ren's Thoughts**

Ren watched as Maria came back and sat down next to Sebastian. 'She is behaving differently than usual. Not to sound vain or anything but she would normally fight to sit next to me. Or she would at the very least run up to give me a hug. Also why is she ignoring Kyoko? She never ignored Kyoko before. What happened? She has been this way for about a week...'

Suddenly a thought struck Ren. 'She couldn't.' He objected instantly to the thought. 'If she had seen she would have asked what we were doing. Wouldn't she?'

Ren had been looking at the wall letting the girl's voices pass over him as he speculated about Maria. He turned his gaze back to Maria. She wasn't smiling but she didn't look as annoyed as she had before. However she still wasn't talking to Kyoko normally. Kyoko was doing most of the talking with Maria giving monosyllable replies.

Ren turned his gaze to Sebastian, who was watching the exchange between Kyoko and Maria with a impassive expression. 'Maybe I should try asking Sebastian if he knowing why Maria is behaving this way. He is almost always with her. He must have some idea as to what is going on with her.' Ren looked at a clock on the above Sebastian and Maria. 'There's about six minutes of the break left. Might as well ask him now.'

Ren caught Sebastian's eye and tilted his head slightly asking silently for Sebastian to join him on a walk. Sebastian raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything as he and Ren got up.

Kyoko looked at Ren as he stood.

"We'll be back in a minute." He said with a smile.

Kyoko smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Sebastian kept an eye on Maria as she sat down next to him. 'She is starting to look bored. I guess she wants to get back to paint-balling already. We still have a few minutes before it starts up again.'

He caught a glimpse of her eyes and saw something in them. 'Her eyes are getting brighter again. There is a small spark in them. What are you thinking Maria? Are you feeling even better that I suspected? I have known you for a while but you are so hard to predict.'

Sebastian felt he was being watched and looked up into Ren's eyes. 'He must want to talk about Maria.' He raised his eyebrow as Ren tipped his head. He stood up and briefly placed his hand on Maria's shoulder before moving out a earshot with Ren.

* * *

When they were out of ear shot from the girls Ren turned to Sebastian. 'I doubt that he will tell me anything but I have to try.' "I was wondering if you could tell me what is wrong with Maria." He said quietly. "She hasn't been her normal perky self for a while."

Sebastian looked at Ren. 'So I was right. I know that he and Kyoko do care about her but there isn't anyway that I can tell him what is wrong with Maria. She would most certainly find out and then she would stop trusting me. I can't have that. She is basically my kid-sister and I will not hurt her.'

Sebastian thought all this as he said, "for give me Tsuruga-san but it is a private matter of Maria's. I am not at liberty to talk about it."

'I didn't think he would tell me but I have to try. I don't like seeing Maria upset.'

Ren sighed. "Is there really nothing you can tell me? I want to help her."

'I know you do. However there is no way you can help this time. At least not yet. You might be able to eventually but it will only be when she is ready for your help.'

"No. You will have to wait until she is ready to talk about it."

Sebastian bowed to Ren and went back to the girls.

'Well it was worth a shot.' Thought Ren as he followed Sebastian.

Kyoko looked up as Sebastian and Ren returned. She gave Ren a questioning look but her just shook his head to indicate that he would tell her later. She nodded as he sat back down next to her.

A few minutes later the employee, Tadao, came back. "Ready to begin round two?" He asked in a cheerful and excited voice.

Everyone except Sebastian nodded. He just stood up when everyone else did.

"Very well. Before you begin we need to get more ammunition for your guns. You're going to have different colors for this round."

They followed him to get their ammo. Ren and Kyoko got green paint-balls while Sebastian and Maria got blue ones.

Once their guns were loaded they reentered the arena.

* * *

Once again Sebastian and Maria slipped away without being noticed by Ren and Kyoko. This time they stayed on the ground floor and head towards the back of the arena. The back half of the ground floor was a maze. There were windows on some of the walls that you could shoot through and a number of alcoves that you could hide in and wait for people to pass so that you could shoot them and duck away into another passage without being seen.

'This place is perfect.' Thought Maria. She looked up at Sebastian and whispered, "I want to move around this time. Last time was fun but I have a lot of energy now."

"Very well." 'I should probably to her to stay close to me but I won't. She trusts me, I should show her that I trust her.'

Just as Sebastian was thinking this Maria asked, "Is it okay if I stay with you? This maze is kind of confusing."

Sebastian nodded and he and Maria went a bit further in until they found two alcoves about six feet apart. Maria hid in one while Sebastian hid the the other. They put on their masks and waited for the air horn to signal the beginning of the game.

It blared about a minute and a half later.

* * *

Kyoko looked around. "They've disappeared again." She said in a quiet voice.

"I wonder where they went this time. We need to pay better attention next time we walk into the arena." 'I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice them leave.'

"So which way should we go?" Kyoko asked in a hesitant voice.

Ren thought for a minute before replying. "I think we should go to the second level. There are some places up there where we can see the ground floor. We might be able to catch a glimpse of them if we go up there."

"Okay," Kyoko said and they made there way up to the second floor.

They stopped near the middle of the floor. They would squatting near on of the openings in the floor. There were a pile of sand bags around them so they couldn't be seen until someone was right on top of them.

"Do you think they're up here?" Kyoko's voice was just above a whisper.

"I'm not sure," replied Ren. "We'll find out soon enough."

He put his mask on and Kyoko did them same.

Not long after the air horn sounded and the game began.

* * *

Half an hour later the four players heard the air horn again and made their way toward the doors. The two teams me up about two yards from the doors and got a good look at one another. All of the players had a decent amount of paint on them. It was very difficult to tell which team had won or if it was a tie.

* * *

As soon as the air horn went off a second time Maria took off her mask. She was panting but smiling. "That was a lot more fun than last time. But I have no idea who won." She looked at Sebastian. "Do you know, Sebastian?"

Sebastian, who had also taken off his mask, shook his head. "I believe this round ended in a draw." 'I should have remember the openings on the second floor. I was thinking about Maria and therefore was distracted. I had planned on us winning again. However it doesn't seem to matter. Maria appears to be very happy and this all that I need to worry about right now.'

As he was thinking this Maria had grabbed his hand and started walking towards the doors.

* * *

The horn sounded and as one Kyoko and Ren removed their masks. Both of them were panting.

Kyoko grinned. "I think we did better this time than last time."

Ren smirked at her becoming Kuon for a moment. "If by 'better' you mean we hit Sebastian and Maria as many times as they hit us, then yes we did. However I think you and I got hit even more times this round than last. So in that sense we didn't do better."

Kyoko huffed in annoyance. "You know what I meant, Kuon. At least we didn't loose this time."

Ren laughed as he grasped Kyoko's hand. "Let's go. I could use some more water and I bet you could too.

Kyoko nodded and they made their way towards the exit.

* * *

Tadao was waiting for them again with more water bottles. They each took one gratefully and drank. "How was round two?" He asked the group in a happy voice.

"Tiring," was Kyoko's reply while Maria nodded.

Tadao smiled. "I had a feeling that might be the case. All of you are wearing a lot more paint than you were before. Why don't you take a little longer of a break this time?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Said Ren and Sebastian nodded in assent.

The group moved back to the benches and all sat down.

They didn't talk much during this break. They drank their water and had a few snacks from the vending machine.

'Maria seems almost back to normal.' Ren thought as he watched her eat some peanut butter crackers. 'I'm still curious as to why she has been upset. I have suspicion but I'm really not sure. I don't see how that could make her so depressed. Then again it might be that at all. I guess I really will have to wait until she is ready to talk about it.'

Ren put those thoughts to the back of his mind when it was time to start the third game.

* * *

The third and fourth games were very similar to the first two. The third one ending in a tie and the fourth one being won by Sebastian and Maria. However it was a close call.

When the fourth game was done the girls went to their locker room and the boys went to theirs. There were fully equipped showers in the locker rooms that the four took full advantage of.

'This feels SO GOOD!' Kyoko thought as she stood in the shower. 'I can already feel it soothing my muscles. I'm not sure how much other practice for laser-tag I'll be able to do today. Oh well. It was worth it. This was a lot of fun.'

She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Maria was already in the main part of the locker room combing her hair.

"That was a lot of fun, right?" Kyoko asked her hoping to get an enthusiastic response from Maria.

Maria looked up at her and smiled. 'It was fun. I really can't believe that I had so much fun with Ren-sama and Onee-san. But I bet that's because Sebastian was playing with us too.' She thought. Out loud she said, "yeah it was!"

Kyoko smiled and sat down to put on her shoes. When she was done she and Maria walked out to the lobby where Ren and Sebastian were waiting for them.


	20. Takarada's Fun

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I love you all.

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty. I'm sorry that it is being posted so late in the day. I hope that you all like it. Chapter twenty-one will be posted in two weeks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Takarada's Fun**

Maria ran up to Sebastian and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were shining the way they had before she saw Ren and Kyoko kiss. 'That should make Lory happy.'

Ren and Kyoko shared a look as Maria ran up to Sebastian. 'That was unexpected.' Thought Ren as Kyoko went to stand beside him. He took her hand and all four of them left the building, saying thanks to the workers as they left.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Kyoko was resting with her head on Ren's shoulder and Maria had fallen asleep in the front seat.

Sebastian drove to the restaurant where Takarada was. He let Ren and Kyoko out of the car and then left to take Maria home.

Ren and Kyoko walked into the restaurant and instantly smell salt water. They looked at each other and Kyoko asked, "is this restaurant supposed to smell like the ocean?"

Ren shook his head just as a waiter walked up to them. The waiter bowed to them and said, "Welcome Tsuruga-sama Kyoko-sama. Takarada-sama is in the main dining area, if you would please follow me." She turned and lead them into the main dining hall.

* * *

Takarada was sitting at a table in the center of the main dining room in the restaurant. He was playing with his small companion who sat on his lap. Suddenly his companion jumped up from his lap to his shoulder and from there to a palm tree that was next to them.

Just then the owner of the restaurant walked up to their table. "Huángchū is quite energetic today, isn't he?" He asked.

"Yes he is. It's been quite a while since he has been out of the house. I should should bring him with me more often."

The restaurant owner laughed. "It doesn't help that you have gone to town with your decorations. My restaurant is hardly recognizable."

Takarada laughed as well. "This is one of the places where I can truly let my creative spirit fly free. Besides Masaru you yourself said that having the restaurant completely decorated like this is good for business."

"Only occasionally, my friend, only occasionally. We have to remove a descent amount of tables to allow your creative spirit to 'fly free' as you say. I still don't understand how you were able to get all of this in here." Masaru said as he used his hand to indicate the room.

Takarada gave him a mysterious grin. "That is one of my most guarded secrets. It shall never be revealed."

Masaru laughed as he shook his head. He looked to the entrance, "I see that Ren-san and Kyoko-san are here. I will leave you now to your business. I have paperwork waiting for me anyway."

Takarada nodded and waved his friend away.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko were almost blinded as they entered the main dining room. After they eyes adjusted to the bright light and they saw the room they froze.

'How does he do this?' They both thought as they took in the room.

The room was as bright as noonday in the Caribbean and just as hot. There were palm trees all around the room, in the far corner there was a huge tank of water with a few sharks in it, the sound of waves and seagulls was playing over the speaker system, and there were some people dress as pirates.

Eventually they were able to bring there attention to their boss. They were completely shocked at his costume even though they knew they shouldn't have been.

'His costume is completely overboard!' Thought Kyoko.

'He always is like this. Will he ever do anything normally?' Ren thought.

Takarada was wearing the flashiest pirate costume known to man. He had on a huge hat with a large ostrich feather stuck in the brim and sparkly gold trim around the edge. His coat was a bright red velvet with the same gold trim as the hat and big lapels. The shirt that he was wearing was the purest white with lots of frills and lace. The breeches were solid black as were the sea boots. There were also a lot of gemstones around the edges of the coat and sea boots that made it even more flashy.

It took Ren and Kyoko a few minutes to recover enough to make their way over to Takarada

'How can he be wearing all of that when it has to be at least ninety degrees in here?' Kyoko thought as she and Ren drew level with the table Takarada was sitting at.

Ren pulled out a chair for Kyoko and sat down after she was situated. "Hello, Boss. That is quite a... bright outfit."

"It's one of my favorites. I really should wear it more often."

'No you shouldn't. Once every six or more months is just fine.' Thought Ren to himself. Out loud he said, "Whatever you say."

"How did you two enjoy playing paintball this morning?"

"It was enjoyable. We had to be on our toes the whole time. Sebastian and Maria make quite a fearsome team."

"I had a feeling that they would work well together." Takarada responded before turning to Kyoko. "How was your experience playing paintball, Mogami-kun?"

Kyoko didn't answer. She was gazing very intently at the corner opposite of the shark tank. There were sparkles all around her and stars in her eyes. Ren turned to see what she was looking at. Takarada just smiled knowing what it was.

In that corner were three beautiful mermaids. The one on the right had long wavy brown hair with blue and purple ribbons in it. Her corset was purple to match the ribbons in her hair and her talk was a bright jade green. The mermaid in the middle had short red hair with a water lily in it. Her tail was sea foam green as was her corset. The last mermaid had her long black done in a braid with a stand of coral beads wrapped around it. Her corset was the color of coral and her tail was blue-green. They were sitting on a sand bar the ends of their tails were in another tank of water. There were clam shells all around them, some of which were open showing exquisite pearls. The mermaids smiled brightly and waved to Kyoko.

Kyoko looked as though she was going to faint from happiness. The stars in her eyes changed to starfish. Her mouth was curved into one of the biggest smiles she had ever shown.

Ren looked at her and smiled his heavenly smile. 'I love seeing her like this. She is so bright and gorgeous. How can she not see how lovely see is?'

Just then Kyoko grabbed his arm. "Ren LOOK! The are MERMAIDS here! I've always wanted to see a mermaid and now I am seeing three!" She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

With her exclamation to Ren she went directly to La La Land. She could see fairies floating a round the room and hear their fun playful music.

Takarada and Ren looked at Kyoko and then at each other.

"You know she is going to be in her own little world unless you do something." Takarada said to Ren.

"I know but I'll let her stay there for a while. I enjoy seeing her this happy."

Takarada grinned and looked over at the mermaids. One of whom winked at him.

* * *

Jelly played with her brown wig as she watched Ren and Takarada talk with Kyoko off in La La Land. When Takarada turned to her she winked at him and made sure the her camera was one and pointing to them.

'I wonder why Darling wants me to video-tape this. Well he does have some news for Kyoko. I guess he just wants to preserve her reaction. They are always priceless.'

Jelly leaned back getting comfortable to watch the scene that was about to unfold.

* * *

Ren put his hand over the one Kyoko had on his arm and squeezed it gently. She didn't respond so he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Babe, are you with us?"

Kyoko jumped and turned bright red. "Yes, sorry."

Ren smiled, "there's no reason for you to be sorry. But I have feeling you're hungry. So we should look at the menu and order. Don't you think?"

Kyoko stared at him with wide eyes and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Ren?"

Ren gave her a confused look, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you never want to eat. You always have to be forced."

Ren looked disgruntled while Takarada laughed.

'Her statement is very true.' Takarada thought and Ren replied.

"Believe it or not I am actually feeling hungry. Paintball took a lot of energy."

Kyoko gave him an astonished look and then quickly opened a menu and held it out to him. "Choose something to eat before you change your mind." She ordered him.

Takarada smirked as Ren dutifully examined the menu. Takarada and Kyoko also looked at their menus.

Kyoko saw the prices and immediately went into panic mode. She tried to hide it but Ren could sense it. He took her hand and said, "Kyoko don't worry about the prices. I'm going to pay for this."

"But-"

He silenced her with a look. "No arguing."

She huffed but stayed silent and looked back at her menu.

A few minutes later a waiter came by and took their orders. When the waiter left Takarada's companion climb down from the palm tree and back into his lap.

"Got tired of being by yourself, Huángchū?" Takarada asked as he began playing with his little friend again. He looked up and saw Ren and Kyoko looking at him curiously. He grinned and lifted his friend into his arms. "This is Huángchū, he's a year and a half old."

Kyoko cooed. "What a cute little monkey. Isn't he too hot wearing that costume with his fur?"

Huángchū was wearing a miniature version of Takarada's shirt and coat minus the gemstones.

"No. It is a lot warmer in his native land. So he is perfectly fine."

"Oh. May I hold him?" Kyoko asked in a small shy voice.

Takarada nodded and handed Huángchū to Kyoko. She held him gently and laughed as he started playing with her hair.

"Why did you name him after an emperor of China?" Ren asked as he began to pet Huángchū's head.

"He chose the name. I was going through a list of names out loud and when I said that one he went wild. So it became his name.

"He and Natsuko are very good friends. They are constantly working together to get treats when no one is watching." Takarada looked around and saw their waiter returning. "Okay Huángchū time to go back to your tree."

Huángchū jumped down from Kyoko's lap and climbed back up to the top of his palm tree. He sat down and began eating a banana watching his master.

After they had got their food and the waiter left Ren turned to Takarada. "Why did you want us to join you for lunch? You didn't give a reason when we were talking on the phone this morning."

Takarada looked at Ren and then focused his attention on Kyoko. "There is something that I need to discuss with you, Mogami-kun."

Kyoko became nervous from Takarada's intense look. "Yes, Sir?"

"There is no need to be so nervous Mogami-kun. I just need to discuss your graduation from the Love Me section."

Kyoko froze. 'GRADUATION!? Did I hear him right? I can finally be free from the pink curse!? YES! No more blindingly pink clothes or dangerous Love Me. This is-

'WAIT I can't graduate yet! I can't leave Moko-san! She would HATE me forever if I left without her. NOOOO! I don't want her to hate me!'

Takarada and Ren watched as a dark cloud began to form over Kyoko.

'Uh-oh.' Thought Ren. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little bit. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

The dark cloud vanished. Kyoko looked at him and then at Takarada. "Sir, I can't graduate from Love Me. I can't leave Moko-san."

Takarada looked at her sympathetically. "Mogami-kun it's time for you to leave the Love Me section. Kotonami-kun will understand. She knows that you have regained the emotion of love and that you are dating Re-"

"AAAAAAH!" Kyoko yelled cutting Takarada off. The dark cloud that had disappeared from over her head returned in full force.

"Kyoko! What's wrong!?" Ren asked in a very worried voice.

"I haven't told Moko-san that we're dating! What am I going to do!?" Big tears had formed in her eyes. "She's going to hate me for not telling her!" The tears were now quickly falling down her face.

Ren moved to kneel next to her and hugged her. He didn't care that people would see this. He just wanted to make Kyoko happy again. "Kyoko," he whispered in her ear. "Kotonami-san won't hate you. She might be a little sad at first because you didn't tell her but she won't hate you."

"Yes she will!" Kyoko wailed. "She won't want to be my best friend any more!"

"Kyoko, I promise she won't hate you. Don't you trust me?" His voice sounded a little hurt.

Kyoko's tears stopped suddenly when she heard the hurt in his voice. "Of course I trust you." Her voice was small and a little scratchy from her crying.

"Then trust me when I say that Kotonami-san won't hate you. I'll take you to go tell her this evening. I'll be with you the whole time, okay?"

Kyoko thought about it for a minute and nodded. "But you don't have to be with me when I talk to her. I think that I should do it by myself."

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the cafeteria while you talk to her."

"Okay."

Ren gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go to return to his seat. He looked at Takarada as he sat back down and wanted to groan.

Takarada had a hug grin on his face. It looked slightly evil. He didn't make any comments and just started eating his meal. 'I'm am vary glad that I'm having Ten record this. I am definitely going to play that video at the party for them getting together and her graduation. It is just too perfect. I'm going to have to call Kuu and Julie and tell them about what happened just now. They will definitely want to know.'

Kyoko had calmed down a lot thanks to Ren. She took a deep breath and began eating like the two men. After a couple bites she looked up to apologize to Takarada for her outburst when she saw two people walk into the dining. She dropped her fork and reached over to grab Ren's arm.

Ren looked at Kyoko when he felt his hand on his arm. However she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze and felt his blood boil.

Being lead to another table not far from theirs was Fuwa Sho and his manager Shoko.


	21. Outsider's Fury

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I love you all.

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty-one. I'm sorry that it's late. Sho and Shoko are hard characters for me to write about. So it took a while to write this chapter but here it is. I hope that you all like it. Chapter twenty-two will be posted in two weeks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Outsider's Fury**

Sho's face was contorted into a nasty frown. "Why did we come here to eat?" He complained to Shoko. "It feels like an sauna in here! And there's sand all over the place. It's going to get into my shoes. Why is this place decorated so stupidly?"

"Sho if you're going to talk that way keep your voice down. We don't need the owner getting upset at us. It would be bad for your image." Shoko said in a resigned voice. 'He was the one who wanted to come here. Why did they have to change to decorations today. He is definitely going to throw a tantrum.'

The waiter didn't make any comment about what was being said by the rock star and his manager. She just lead them to their table and left with a bow saying that their server would be there shortly to take their orders.

Shoko sat in her seat gracefully while Sho flopped into his not caring about good manners. "Sho," said Shoko in a stern voice. "Behave we're in public. Think about your image."

"Why should I have to care about good manners in a restaurant like this? What the heck is up with there being a tank of sharks in the corner? And why are there three women dressed up as mermaids?" 'It's a good thing Kyoko isn't here. She would be all over them.'

Shoko just sighed and shook her head as Sho looked at the other patrons in the restaurant.

He frowned in concentration. 'That can't be Kyoko. There is no way she could afford to come to a restaurant like this one. Wait a second... Who else is sitting at that table? Well that one guy looks like a complete dork. What's he supposed to be? A pirate? What a idiot! Whoever he is I bet he would get along great with Kyoko. But who is that other guy?' Sho leaned to the side a little to get a better view. Instantly his face turned into the face of a demon. 'It's that no good two bit actor. Oh, poor Kyoko.' He thought derisively. 'She is cheating on her. I better see who is sitting with him and that other guy. Kyoko should know as soon as possible.' With that thought Sho got up and started walking towards that table.

"Sho what are you doing?" Shoko asked him.

"I'm just going to ask someone at that table something." Sho replied gesturing to the table he was about to head to.

* * *

Even though Ren's blood was boiling he knew he had to keep Kyoko calm. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "it's okay, Kyoko. Just ignore him. I won't let him hurt you again."

Kyoko looked at him and gave him a smile. "I'm not scared. I just don't want there to be a scene."

Takarada looked up when he heard Ren and Kyoko whispering to each other. "Is something wrong?"

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other and then looked at Takarada. Ren was the one who answered. "I wouldn't say that there is anything wrong, Boss. At least not yet. Someone just came in that Kyoko and I don't get along well with."

That made Takarada frown. 'Kuon not getting along with someone I can understand. But not being able to get along with someone when he is Ren? This cannot be good.' "Ren you get along with almost everyone or at least you can pretend you do. Who is this person that you can't even pretend to like?"

Kyoko answered before Ren could but her voice was quiet. "It's Fuwa Sho, Sir."

'Ah. The popular rock star who is always in second place in the poles for the most popular male in Japan. He must have picked a fight with Ren sometime. Foolish kid.' "Why don't you either of you get along with him?"

Before either Ren or Kyoko could reply a hand slammed down on the table in between them. All three of them looked up to see who the hand belonged to.

'Fuwa Sho.' They all thought at the same time.

* * *

As Sho got closer he realized that it was Kyoko sitting at the table. That made Sho furious. 'What in the world is she doing in a restaurant with that no good, platform wearing idiot!?' Sho stomped up to the table to make his presence known.

* * *

After looking at Sho for a few seconds Kyoko calmly asked, "what do you want, Sho?" 'I'm sick of this. Why can't he just leave me alone. I don't want to have to think about or see him any more.'

Kyoko's calm voice made Sho even more mad. His presence was usually enough to get her shouting. "What are you doing here!? Why are you with him?" He asked in a loud voice gesturing towards Ren.

Ren felt his anger rise and had to work hard to keep Kuon in check. 'Don't talk to her that way!' Kuon kept saying in his head. 'You have no right to talk to her at all.'

Kyoko sighed annoyed that there was going to be a scene. 'This is exactly what I was hoping wouldn't happen.' "I'm having lunch. Just like everyone else here is trying to do." She turned away from Sho hoping that he would stop yelling and go away. But he didn't.

* * *

Sho glared at Kyoko as she answered his question. 'She isn't behaving like she should be. Fine! If you won't behave the way you're supposed to on your own then I'll make you.'

Sho reached out his hand and roughly grabbed Kyoko's arm. He yanked her upright and made her look at him. "Don't ignore me, Kyoko!" He yelled at her. "You're mine! You can't ignore me!" He then made as though he was going to kiss Kyoko as he had done on Valentines Day.

Before Kyoko could do anything Ren had stood up. He firmly removed Sho's hand from her arm with one hand while using the other to pull Kyoko closer towards him. He looked every bit the Demon Lord.

Sho went just the slightest bit pale when he saw the look on Ren's face. Before either of them could say anything however Kyoko spoke. Her voice was deadly calm.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Shotaro?"

'Oh no,' thought Ren. 'I think Natsu has come out to play.' He looked down at the girl he had his arm around and sure enough the look in her eyes was the same as Natsu. 'Well things should get very interesting. This boy won't know what him.' He smirked. 'Maybe I should let Kuon have some fun, too.' He thought and Kuon was instantly in control.

* * *

When Ren pulled Kyoko away from Sho she had been thinking, 'what should I do? I don't want to let him keep controlling me like he has been. What can I do to stop this?'

As she asked herself this question another voice entered her mind. 'Let me have some fun with him. I've been wanting to play for awhile and he looks like fun.' Before Kyoko could reply Natsu had taken control of her body.

'Well,' thought Kyoko in a corner of her mind, 'letting Natsu have some fun might be the best way to get rid of Sho from my life. Once and for all.'

Natsu smirked at the angered look and Sho's face. "What's the matter? Don't like it when people call you your real name? Does it make you feel weak?" Her voice was silky and hard at the same time. It made Sho squirm.

'What in the world is happening? How did she go from being plain boring Kyoko to dripping sexy in seconds!? This isn't the Kyoko that I know. And where does she get off calling me my real name!?' His evil face was back and he was yelling at her again. "Don't call me that! That is NOT my name!"

Natsu just smirked even more. 'This might be more fun than I thought.'

Just then Kuon addressed her. "Why didn't you tell me that his name is really Shotaro?"

Natsu shrugged examining her nails. "It never came up. And besides it isn't as though it's important. We have better things to talk about."

Kuon's smirk grew to match Natsu's. "I still think you should have told me."

Natsu looked up Kuon, "why?"

But by this point Sho had, had enough. Before Kuon could reply Sho went to grab Kyoko again at the same time shouting, "let go of her! She belongs to me and has nothing to do with you!"

Natsu and Kuon smoothly side stepped away from Sho and watched him stumble from the force of his thrust towards them.

Just then Mio switched places with Natsu and spoke in a calm cold voice. "I am not yours, Shotaro. I am not an object that can just be possessed. You would do well to remember that."

'I need to remember to never make Kyoko mad.' Kuon thought as he watched the girl he had his arm around talk to Sho.

Just then Shoko came over. It had been several minutes since the other patrons stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening. 'I need to get Sho out of here before he does permanent damage to his image.' "Sho, we need to leave. You have an interview soon."

Sho didn't listen to her instead he continued to yell at Kyoko. "Stop letting this two bit actor hold you! Why are you letting him keep his arm around you!? You hate even holding hands in public!"

Kuon couldn't take it anymore. "Stop talking to Kyoko that way. I will not let you continue to yell at and verbally abuse my girlfriend. She is a beautiful young woman and deserves to be treated as such." His voice was low and dark. His eyes were murderous.

* * *

Takarada hadn't said a thing during the whole exchange between the young adults. But he grew to dislike Fuwa Shotaro more and more. 'I can see why Ren doesn't like him. I need to know why he keeps referring to Kyoko as though she is his possession. Is he the reason she swore off love? Whether he is or not I believe it is time for him to leave.'

Takarada discretely took out his cellphone and sent a quick text to Masaru.

* * *

Masaru was in his office reading some emails when his cellphone sounded. He opened it and read the text that he got from Takarada.

_There is someone down here who is causing quite a disturbance. I think it would be a good idea if you asked him to leave._

'That's not good.' Masaru thought as he left his office. 'If Lory is sending me a text about a commotion it must be big.'

He quickly gauged the situation as he enter the main dining hall. 'That blond kid must be the one causing a raucous.'

Just as he thought this he heard the blond young man yell, "stop letting this two bit actor hold you! Why are you letting him keep his arm around you!? You hate even holding hands in public!"

'I was right.' Masaru stepped out of the dining hall for a second and signaled a couple security men. "I think I'm going to need your help." He said as the two men joined him. "I have a feeling that the young man I'm going to ask to leave won't want to." As he said this he lead the security men towards the cantankerous young man.

* * *

Sho was about to respond to what Ren had said when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Annoyed he turned and came face to face with a stern looking Masaru.

Shoko sighed when she saw the restaurant owner making his way over. 'I should have been more forceful when trying to make Sho leave. I can only hope now that he doesn't cause a fuss and make things worse.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Masaru began, "but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are causing a disturbance with all your yelling."

Sho pulled himself to his full height and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do." Said Masaru. "However I'm still going to have to ask you to leave. You are disrupting the other patrons meals and making things difficult for my staff."

Shoko grabbed Sho's arm and bowed to the Masaru making Sho do the same. "I'm sorry, Sir, for the inconvenience we have caused. We were just leaving."

With that she pulled Sho from the restaurant after leaving some money on their table for their uneaten meal.


	22. Kuon's Explanation

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I truly love you all!

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty-two. Chapter twenty-three will be posted in two weeks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kuon's Explanation**

Kuon, Kyoko, and Takarada watched as Shoko half dragged Sho out of the restaurant. The two security men following to make sure that Sho didn't cause any more of a disturbance.

Once Sho was out of sight Kyoko sighed and got control over her body from Mio and Natsu. She then turned to Takarada and was about to bow and apologize to him but Kuon stopped her. She looked up at him confused.

"You don't need to apologize for that person. He was the one that made a scene. You handled it wonderfully."

Kyoko blushed very brightly at his praise and sat back down. She looked at her hand not knowing what to say since Kuon wouldn't let her apologize. Kuon sat down too. He took Kyoko's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Takarada looked at Kyoko with a thoughtful expression. "Mogami-kun?"

Kyoko looked up. "Yes, Sir?"

"Would you mind telling me about what just happened. Or perhaps I should say why it happened." Takarada voice was firm but kind. 'I have a feeling that this will be similar to when I asked her about her mother but I still need to know. If Fuwa Shotaro is constantly doing things such as this to her I need to know so that I can put a stop to it. I will not alone anyone to hurt my Love Me girls.'

Kyoko looked down at her lap again. She sighed and looked back up. "Fuwa Shotaro and I grew up together. We were childhood friends. I lived with him and his parents because my Mother..." She trailed off when she mentioned her mother.

Kuon sent a look at Takarada that basically said, "you had to ask her didn't you?" He let go of Kyoko's hand only to put an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Kyoko." He whispered in her ear. "I'll tell Boss. I know you don't want to."

"But..."

Kuon shook his head. "Let me handle it."

Kyoko sighed again and nodded.

Kuon turned back to Takarada who had an eyebrow raised. Kuon took a deep breath and told Takarada about Kyoko's childhood, why she came to Tokyo, and what made her swear off of love.

Takarada was thinking throughout Kuon's story. 'Now I can truly understand why swore off of love. I thought that it was mainly because of her Mother but I think Fuwa hurt her just as much if not more. How could people do that to her? I'm going to have to think of something to do about Fuwa. Kyoko really doesn't need him to constantly bother her.'

When Kuon was done talking Takarada nodded in understanding. 'This explains why Mogami-kun and Fuwa don't get along. Which partially explains why Kuon doesn't like him.' "What else?"

Kuon frowned and Takarada. 'What does he mean 'what else'?' "What do you mean, Boss?"

Takarada glanced at Kyoko before clarifying his meaning. "I mean, you didn't fully explain why you don't like Fuwa. I know what you told me was most of it but there is still some that you aren't telling me. I want to know what it is."

Kuon looked at Kyoko and she looked right back at him. 'Should I tell him that Kyoko and knew each other when we were children?' Kuon thought. 'Well Mom and Dad already know. I suppose I'm fine with telling Boss as long as Kyoko is, too.'

Kuon changed his expression to a questioning one and after a minute Kyoko gave a small nod. He smiled at her.

"Well Boss the answer to that is relatively simple. Kyoko and I knew each other when we were children."

Takarada raised his eyebrows. 'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.' "How did you two meet?"

"I was in Kyoto with Dad for one of his movies when I was ten." Kuon continued the story of how he and Kyoko met. He looked at Kyoko and smirked before going on to tell Takarada why he didn't like Sho. "Kyoko talked about Fuwa all the time. He had a very special place in her heart. It honestly made me jealous. I had never met him and already I didn't like him.

"When Kyoko and I met again Fuwa still had a special place in her heart but for a different reason. As I told you earlier Kyoko and Fuwa both used to yell at each other. Fuwa was trying to get Kyoko to yell at him that way today. I suppose to show that he has the biggest place in her heart.

"Fuwa doesn't like me anymore than I like him. Though at first it was because he could never be got the top spot in the polls for the most attractive man in Japan. When I first saw him in person he decided to pick a fight with me." Kuon's smirk turned dangerous.

'I had feeling that might be a case.'

Before Takarada could reply Kyoko spoke, "you never told me that."

Kuon looked at her. "I didn't need to. He was just being a brat. He can't do anything to me or my reputation. So don't worry."

"When did that happen anyway?"

"It was about the time you had the Love Me assignment with Ruriko."

"Oh."

"So this along with the fact that Fuwa still played a big part in Mogami-kun's life made it impossible for you to even pretend to get along with him." 'I can't say that I blame Kuon for the way he feels. I dislike Fuwa Shotaro just as much as he does.' Another thought struck Takarada and it made him smile evilly.

Kyoko and Kuon noticed and slightly shuddered. 'This can't good.' They thought at the same time.

"You do realize that you just as good as told Fuwa that he doesn't have the biggest place in Kyoko's heart now, right?"

Kyoko tilted her head to the side and asked, "what do you mean?"

"Kuon, you said, 'I will not let you continue to yell at and verbally abuse my girlfriend.'

Kuon swallowed and tightened his arm around Kyoko's shoulders as she turned a very bright red.

"You told him that you two are dating. You know he will try to do something with this knowledge about your relationship."

"So, what do we do?" Kyoko asked in a very quiet voice trying to keep from panicking.

'I get to through that party I've been wanting to but Kuon wouldn't let me. I bet contact Yashiro when Kuon and Kyoko leave.' "We are going to have to have to make your relationship public. I know that you wanted to keep it secret longer." He added quickly when he saw Kuon's expression. "However this would be better than letting Fuwa sell this information those tabloids that are best avoided. By doing this we will be able to control who prints what. It's the best option."

Kyoko was frozen. 'OH, NO! Everyone is going to hate me! They'll say that I'm not good enough for Kuon. Well Tsuruga Ren as they know him.'

Kuon felt her stiffen. 'This isn't good. I bet she is thinking everyone is going to hate her and say that she isn't good enough for me. I thought that I was making progress in getting her to stop thinking that way.' He leaned closer to her and whispered. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

She jumped and turned fear filled eyes toward him.

Kuon smiled at her reassuringly. "It will be okay. Nobody will say anything bad about you and I won't let anyone hurt you. Boss won't let anything happen either."

Kyoko still looked scared but nodded.

Kuon turned back toward Takarada. "Alright, Boss. When should we do the press conference?"

Takarada smiled. "I'll get everything arranged and pass the information on to Yukihito. He'll get both of your schedules arranged for it." Takarada looked at his watch and waved the waiter with the bill over. "You two should be heading to LME if you two want to be able to catch Kotonami-kun."

Kuon nodded as he pulled out his wallet. He gave his card to the waiter to pay for his and Kyoko's part of the bill. After he got his card back he and Kyoko stood up to leave. Kyoko was still in a bit of shock as so she wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing.

"Sebastian should be waiting out front to take you back to your apartment so you can get your car."

"Thanks, Boss." Kuon said before he lead Kyoko out of the restaurant.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. I'll make it up with chapter twenty-three.**


	23. Moko's Response

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I truly love you all!

Please feel free to give constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty-three. And I'm really super sorry that it's so late. I don't have any excuses. I just hope that you don't all hate me. Chapter twenty-four will be posted in two weeks. I promise.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Moko's Response**

The ride to Kuon's apartment was quiet. Kuon was holding Kyoko close to him and whispering in her ear, trying to help her calm down after what had happened at the restaurant. "It's okay. I know that we wanted to keep our relationship secret for a little longer but everything will be okay. I promise. Kyoko? Kyoko, please come back to the world of the living."

Kyoko didn't react at all.

'How can I get her out of this state of shock?' Kuon thought to himself. 'Well they do say the best way to get someone out of shock is to slap them, but I think I know a better way.'

He leaned towards Kyoko a bit more and kissed her hard on the mouth. After a few seconds Kyoko started to respond.

'Yes. Definitely better than slapping her.' Kuon thought as he ended the kiss. "Welcome back," he said with a relieved smile.

Kyoko blushed as she mumbled, "sorry."

Kuon kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. A lot happened in a short amount of time."

Just then the car stopped in his apartment parking lot. Sebastian got out and opened the door for them. They got out and thanked him before he drove away.

"Is there anything that you need in my apartment?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I can get my bag later tonight."

"Alright," Kuon said with a smile as he grabbed her hand. "Let's head over to LME so that you can talk to Kotonami-san before we practice some more.

Kyoko nodded and let Kuon lead her to his car.

* * *

Moko walked away from Sawara's desk with an annoyed frown on her face. 'Mo! What is the president thinking? A laser-tag game that takes all day? That's ridiculous! Mo! Why does he get to choose the partners for the Love Me girls? Everyone else gets to draw names.

'Well I bet I can guess who Kyoko will be paired with. Since President is all about love there is no way he wouldn't make her and Tsuruga partners. Mo! Why does Kyoko get to be partnered with someone she knows and I'm with someone I've hardly talked to? Mo! Sometimes I really -'

Moko suddenly shivered. 'Why do I feel like there's going to be a big commotion any second?'

Just as Moko thought this she heard a shout from behind her.

"MOOOOKOOOO-SAAAAAN!"

Moko instantly whipped around and held up her arms to stave off the hug she knew was about to come.

Sure enough Kyoko was right next to her in less than a minute trying to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Mo, Kyoko! How many times have I told you to not do that?" Moko demanded in an angry voice.

"But Moko-saaaan! We haven't seen each other in ages! Why don't you want me to hug you?" Kyoko asked in a voice that sounded of tears.

Moko didn't reply and just continued walking in the direction she had been.

"Moko-san! Wait for me!" Kyoko yelled hurrying to catch up.

"Mo! Stop yelling. I'm right here. The whole building doesn't need to her our conversation."

"I'm sorry Moko-san." Kyoko said quickly. "I'm just really, really happy to see you. I haven't had a chance to talk to you for a long time. And I have something important to tell you."

Moko glanced at Kyoko as they walked to the Love Me room. "What important thing do you have to tell me?"

"I can't tell you until we're in the Love Me room. It's a secret."

Moko huffed. "Mo, fine. Hurry up then. You've made me curious." She looked at Kyoko again. "When did you get your ears pierced?"

Kyoko turned pink as she reached up with her right hand to feel one of the small fairy earrings she was wearing. "Last week."

'She went jewelery shopping without me?' Moko thought. 'That's weird. Usually when she wants to do something like that she drags me with her. And why is she blushing?' "Did you go by yourself?"

Kyoko blushed even more. "No." Her voice was very quiet.

"Mo! Kyoko what's going on? Why are you blushing so much?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the Love Me room, okay?"

Moko sighed. "Okay, but there is obviously a lot you haven't been telling me." Moko's voice had a steely note to it making Kyoko cringe slightly.

"I know. And I'm really very sorry for not telling you any of this sooner."

About a minute late they reached the Love Me room and went inside. The closed the door and sat down on the couch under the window. Neither said anything. Moko was looking at Kyoko expectantly and Kyoko was just looking at her hands.

After a few minutes Moko lost her patience. "Mo! Kyoko just tell me already. I don't have all day." She made to get up only have Kyoko grab onto her arm keeping her in place.

"Moko-san I... ummm... Well you see... uhhh..." 'I can't tell her!' Kyoko thought desperately. 'She's going to hate me.'

"Mo. Kyoko spit it out!"

"TsurugaRenandIaredating." Kyoko spoke so fast the sentence came out as though it was all one word.

Moko sat there for a second stunned. 'Did I hear that right? I can't have. She couldn't have said that.' "Mo. Kyoko slow down. I couldn't understand a single thing you just said. Tell me again."

Kyoko was Love Me uniform pink and Moko could feel the heat coming off her. She took a deep breath and repeated what she had said while looking at the floor. "Tsuruga Ren and I are dating."

Moko blinked. 'So I did hear right. Wow. He finally worked up the guts to tell her how he feels. It's about time. I've known that he was in love with her for ages. So they're dating. I knew that Kyoko respected and looked up to him but I didn't think she liked him that much or was ready to date. I wonder...' How long have you two been dating?"

"A week." Was the soft reply.

"Mo! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who else knows?"

Kyoko flung herself at Moko as she began to cry. "I'M SORRY MOKO-SAN! I know I should have told you sooner but so much has been going on that I forgot. I'm sooo sorry. Please don't hate me!"

"Mo, Kyoko calm down. I don't hate you."

Kyoko looked up at Moko. "Really? You don't hate me."

Moko sighed, "no I don't hate you. But it doesn't usually take a week for someone to tell their best friend something like this."

"I'm sorry!"

"I know. Now calm down and tell me how it happened."

Kyoko sniffed and let go of Moko. "Well last week Ren and I met with President Takarada. He told us about the laser-tag game and said that we were partners." Kyoko was bright pink again. She was talking very slowly and looking at one of the chairs in the room.

'She's calling him Ren. How long did it take him to get her to do that. Mo! She's known about the laser-tag for ages. Hmph. Must be because Tsuruga is always so busy.'

"After we were down talking to the President Ren asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him. I didn't want anyone to say anything bad about him being seen with me so I offered to make dinner for us instead." Kyoko stopped talking trying to figure out what to say next.

"Mo! Kyoko, keep talking. I know you've made dinner for him before. So why would this time be any different?" Moko asked in a slightly exasperated but mostly curious voice.

"I wasn't different at first." Kyoko said in a small voice. "But then we started talking and somehow we tole each other how we feel and well..."

Moko's eyes narrowed. 'I know that she isn't telling me anything. Mo! Kyoko, what aren't you telling me?' "Kyoko, what did you two talk about?"

Kyoko gulped. "I t-told him that I'm Bo and about my feelings for him." Kyoko gave a very small smile. "Then he told me how he feels about me."

"Mo, Kyoko, that can't be all he told you. What else did he tell you?"

"I'm really sorry Moko-san but I can't!"

"Mo! Why not?"

"I just can't!" Kyoko looked into Moko's eyes. Silently pleading for her to understand.

"Mo, Kyoko! I'm your best friend. I thought that meant that we told each other almost everything."

When Kyoko didn't reply and just kept looking at her pleadingly, she got mad.

"Fine! If won't tell me then forget about us being best friends!"

She made to get up again but Kyoko stopped her again.

Huge tears were falling down' Kyoko's face. "I really am sorry Moko-san but I can't tell you. Ren made me promise not to tell anyone about what he told me. It's his secret and if I share it with anyone he'll hate me!"

"Mo, fine. I understand but you have to promise to tell me as soon as you get permission."

Kyoko quickly nodded. "I promise!"

"Good. Now who all knows that you two are dating?"

"You, President Takarada, Sebastian-san, and I think Ren might have told Yashiro-san." There was a slight hesitancy in Kyoko's voice that Moko caught.

"There's a 'but' in there somewhere, isn't there?"

Kyoko nodded glumly but didn't speak.

"Mo! Kyoko tell me who else knows!"

Kyoko's face just the tiniest bit before she spoke. "Sho and his manager Aki Shoko."

Moko's eyes hardened. 'Mo! That jerk! How did he find out?' "How did they find out?" Her voice was every bit as hard as her eyes.

Kyoko sighed and told Moko about everything that had happened at the restaurant earlier that day.

Moko was livid by the end of Kyoko's story. "Mo! That self-centered jerk! Doesn't he know how to behave in public? And what about his manager. Why can't she keep him under control? Isn't that her job?" Moko said in a very angry voice. "And now because of them you and Tsuruga have to go public when you obviously didn't want to yet! Mo!

"And what does President Takarada mean that you get to leave behind the Love Me curse? I know that you had issues with romantic love but as long as I'm stuck with being in the Love ME section you are too! You don't get to leave until I do!"

Kyoko smiled and threw herself at Moko again. "Moko-san! I promise that I won't leave without you! You're my best friend! I'll never leave you behind!"

Moko smiled a small smile and gave her friend a small hug back. She then looked at the clock and realized that they had been talking for really long time.

"Mo, Kyoko, let me go. We've been here for about two hours. You said that you came with Tsuruga and I'm sure that he's starting to get worried about you. Besides I need to go. I have some errands to run."

Kyoko sighed and reluctantly let go of Moko.

They both stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Hi everyone I want to say sorry again that this chapter was posted so late. And that I rewrote part of chapter six. It would mean the world to me it you reread it and gave it a review.**


	24. Yashiro's Ideas

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I truly love you all!

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty-four. I know that it's a little late and I'm sorry. I've just had a lot to do lately. Chapter twenty-five will be posted in two weeks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Yashiro's Ideas**

Yashiro pulled on a rubber glove and answered his phone.

"Good afternoon, President Takarada. How did your lunch meeting with Ren and Kyoko-chan go?"

"Be at my office in fifteen minutes." Takarada said with a firm voice.

"What's wrong, Sir?"

"We just have a lot to plan."

And with that the line went dead.

Yashiro closed his phone. 'I wonder what happened. It must have been something serious for President Takarada to use that tone of voice.' He kept trying to think about what could have happened as he continued his paperwork.

About ten minutes later he was done and heading up to Takarada's office.

* * *

Takarada sat in his office with Huángchū asleep on the back of the chair he was sitting in. His hat was on the table and he had just lit a cigar when Sebastian lead Yashiro into the room.

"How long are you going are you going to stay in the tropics, Sir?" Yashiro asked with a smirk as he sat down.

"For as long as I feel like it."

'That could be a while. I can't even imagine what his next costume will be,' Yashiro thought. He wanted to sigh and shake his head but instead he changed the subject. "When you called you said that we have a lot to plan. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Takarada sighed and put his cigar in a rather ornate ashtray on the table in front of him. "Do to some interesting interactions during lunch today we have a press conference to organize."

Yashiro furrowed his brow. 'This doesn't sound good.' "What happened?"

Takarada leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "Do you want the full version or the abridgment?"

"Whatever happened it sounds interesting. So I'll take the long version."

Takarada smiled. "I had a feeling you would say that. Come with me." He got up and lead Yashiro into another room with a large flat screen TV. "I had Ten record what was happening. I wanted to capture Mogami-kun's reaction when she was told she would be graduating from the Love Me section. I thought it would be fun to show at the party we'll throw for her and Ren."

Yashiro snickered. "I can't wait to see it. It must have been very entertaining."

"It was interesting," Takarada said with a small chuckle. "I'm glad that Ren was there to help calm her down." He sat down on one end of the couch as he said this and picked up a remote.

Yashiro sat on the other side of the couch as Takarada pressed play. After a couple minutes he turned to Takarada and asked, "where did you hide the microphone?"

Takarada grinned, "Large hats like the one I was wearing do come in handy. It was on the brim hidden by the ostrich feather."

Yashiro chuckled as he turned back to what they were watching. 'Kyoko-chan goes to La La Land quite easily sometimes. I can see why President Takarada was glad that Ren was there.

'So she is happy to leave the Love Me section. I can see it in her eyes but she obviously doesn't want to leave Kotonami-san. It will be interesting to see how that plays out.'

Yashiro had been smiling slightly this whole time but suddenly he was frowning. 'What is Fuwa doing? Is he trying to pick another fight with Ren? This will be approximately the fourth time. Uh-oh Kyoko looks mad and I'm not sure I can look at Ren's face. Though I can't say I blame them. That little punk.

'Ha! Looks like what he hates most, apart from Ren, is being called his real name. Is Shotaro too common for him?

'Did Ren just say that Kyoko is his girlfriend? Now I know why we need to plan a press conference. Knowing Fuwa he'll try to hurt both Ren and Kyoko-chan.' By this time Yashiro was making the expression he uses to keep fans at a safe distance.

After Sho was dragged away by his manager Takarada turned the TV off. "From what Ren and Mogami-kun told me the brat is always that way."

Yashiro nodded still feeling mad. "He is. He always picks fights with Ren and is extremely rude to Kyoko-chan. With the way he behaves you would think that he was the one that got abandoned." His voice was as cold as ice as he spoke. "Now that he knows about Ren and Kyoko-chan's relationship he'll do whatever he can think of to sabotage it."

"Such as selling this information to gossip columns to ruin Ren and Mogami-kun's reputations."

It wasn't a question but Yashiro still answered. "At least. I think we should set up an interview for Ren and Kyoko-chan as soon as possible."

"That is what I was planning to do. I'll do it personally. I'm good friends with a few people who interview actors. One of them owes me a favor. They should be able to interview Ren and Mogami-kun tomorrow morning."

Yashiro nodded and pulled out his planner. "I'll have to rearrange Ren's schedule some but it won't be too difficult." He pulled a piece of paper out of his planner. "It looks like Kyoko-chan only has Love Me assignments tomorrow until early evening when she needs to be at Box-R. So we don't need to worry about having her schedule rearranged." He put the piece of paper back in his planner. "What next?"

Takarada grinned, 'This should make him excited.' "We have a party to finishing planning."

Yashiro's smile was slightly mischievous. "When do you want to throw the party?"

Takarada's grin became devilish, "Ren and Kyoko don't want a party. So, we should do it in a few days. It will give us more time to get everything ready and pull them into a false sense of security. Making it an even bigger surprise."

Yashiro laughed. "We will have to keep the security camera footage of the party. Especially the footage from when they walk in." Yashiro said excitedly. "Their expressions will be amazing."

"Of course the footage will be saved. It will be perfect for another project I am planning for the future."

Yashiro raised an eyebrow. "What project is that, Sir?"

Takarada didn't answer. "Sebastian, do you have the list of ideas we had for the party?"

Sebastian, who was standing almost completely hidden in the shadows, stepped toward to couch and handed a paper to Takarada.

'How does he do that?' Yashiro thought. 'He can't be human. He is entirely too quiet.'

Takarada looked at the paper for a few moments and then handed it to Yashiro. "Let's do the outer space one! We'll have lights all over the ceiling and walls! There will be acrobats to personify weightlessness!"

'It isn't surprising that he would want to do the outer space theme.' Sebastian thought while he started taking notes. 'The more flamboyant the idea the more he likes it.'

'This theme would be perfect! There will be stars to shine around the two real stars of the night! Ren and Kyoko-chan!' Yashiro silently fangirled. His eyes were all sparkly and his smile was huge. "Ren and Kyoko-chan could be announced as the brightest stars there!" He tried to keep his voice calm but failed.

Takarada silently chuckled. 'He's fangirling again. Though he is doing better at keeping it hidden.' "I'll have Ten do Mogami-kun's makeup. She will know exactly what to do. She should also do Ren's."

'I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!' Yashiro thought excitedly before something else crossed his mind. "How will we keep the party a secret when they are taken to have their makeup done? They are bound to get suspicious."

Takarada pondered for a minute before the perfect plan struck him. He smiled and said, "we'll tell them that we are going to take their pictures to send to Mogami-kun's father."

Yashiro gaped at Takarada completely shocked. "You know who her father is!? I thought that nobody knew who her father is!"

"Calm down Yukihito. I don't mean her real father. When Hizuri Kuu was here a few months ago he took Mogami-kun under his wing and gave her some acting training. They formed a father-daughter bond."

Hearing that did make Yashiro calm done a little. "Now I remember Kyoko-chan telling Ren and myself about that. It seemed as though she really enjoyed acting as Hizuri-san's son."

"From what Kuu has told me she did enjoy and learned a lot."

Yashiro nodded.

Just then Sebastian went to the door and opened it causing the two other men to look up. Maria walked in and paused when she saw Takarada and Yashiro.

"Maria? Is something wrong?" Takarada asked his young granddaughter. 'Did she see Ren and Mogami-kun kissing again?'

Maria shook her head. "I was getting bored with my book and decided that I wanted to watch a movie." She walked over and sat between Takarada and Yashiro as she spoke. She pulled the list of themes from Yashiro's hand and looked at it. "What are all these crazy ideas for?" She looked at the top of the paper. "Themes for a party for Onee-san and Ren-sama?" She frowned.

Takarada saw her frown. 'Oh no. This isn't good. She was just starting to get better. I need to-'

"These won't work at all." She said causing Takarada to stare at her. "Grandfather, what are you two thinking? A costume party? It isn't Halloween time. And what is up with the outer space idea? I can't see Ren-sama liking that at all."

Sebastian smirked a little. 'This is the Maria I know. She will be able to keep these two in line just as I thought she would. However I will admit that I was a little scared when she frowned. I suppose I shouldn't have under-estimated her.'

Yashiro was just sitting silently with a slightly stunned looked on his face. 'She really doesn't like the costume idea or outer space?"

Takarada was looking at a Maria with a strange look on his face. 'Should I ask her what type of theme she would recommend? It might help her a bit more.' "Alright Maria, since you don't like any of the ideas Yukihito and I came up with what would you suggest?"

"I didn't say they were all bad. I think the masquerade theme would be perfect." 'Onee-san loves princesses at a masquerade ball she would look just like one.'

"Why would it be perfect?" Takarada prodded in a gentle voice. 'I want to her all her reasons.'

"Well, Onee-san would love to be a princess. At a masquerade she would be just like one. Ren-sama would be able to be her prince all night. It would just make Onee-san really happy." Maria's voice was steady as she spoke but still had a slight undertone of sadness to it.

Takarada and Sebastian shared a look. Sebastian nodded once took the list from Maria. He crossed out everything on the list except for 'Masquerade Ball'. He then handed the list Takarada who took it and stood up.

He turned to Maria with a smile. "Thank you, Maria. I think you're right. A masquerade will be perfect."

"I agree!" Yashiro said as he also stood.

"Lets go back to my office, Yukihito. We have a lot of planning to do."

They walked to the door and Sebastian opened it for them.

"Stay with her," Takarada whispered very quietly so only Sebastian could hear him.

Sebastian nodded again and closed the door after Takarada and Yashiro walked out.


	25. Kuon's Amusement

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I truly love you all!

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty-five. I'm sorry that I'm posting it so late. I just started school again so I'm working on getting back into the routine was classes and homework. I really am sorry, please don't hate me. I'll do my best to get chapter twenty-six posted on time on the 25th.

Words written in italics are spoken in Russian.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kuon's Amusement**

'Mo, I really want to tell Tsuruga that if he hurts Kyoko in anyway he'll have to deal with me.' Moko thought fiercely as she left Kyoko. 'But I don't have time right now. Mo. Oh well. Maybe it's better this way. I don't want Kyoko to be there when I confront Tsuruga. I'll catch him sometime when Kyoko isn't around.'

With that thought she left the building.

* * *

Kuon watched the door from the moment he sat down. ' I wonder how long Kyoko and Kotonami-san are going to talk. Given how much Kyoko is going to apologize and since it has been a while since they talked I'd guess it'll be about an hour. Maybe a little longer.

Time passed and Kuon was starting to feel a little bored. 'I should have brought a script to read while waiting for Kyoko.' He went to get a drink just to have a reason to walk around some. He went back to his table with a straight coffee. He had a swallow and looked at his phone and started surfing the web. After a while he looked at the time and received a little shock. 'It's been almost two hours. Kyoko must be telling Kotonami-san about everything. I wonder how she reacted when Kyoko told her about what happened at lunch today. Will Kyoko have told about Boss wanting her to leave the Love Me section. I bet Kotonami-san was mad if Kyoko did.' He smirked, 'I almost wish that I could be a fly on the wall to hear their conversation.'

* * *

Kyoko walked into the cafeteria, having just said bye to Moko, and quickly saw Ren. He was on the far side of the cafeteria facing the door. She smiled and made her way over to him.

When she was within speaking distance she opened her mouth but then paused. 'How should I call him?' She thought suddenly nervous. 'Lately we've been pretty much alone while we talked. Should I call him Ren? Or Tsuruga-san so people don't know? But we're going to tell the public tomorrow so does it matter? I don't want to do anything to ruin his image! OOOOOOH! What am I supposed to do!?'

Just then Ren looked up and smiled but Kyoko didn't notice. She was frozen like ice. Kuon was immediately worried. He had let Ren take over a couple minutes ago but know he shoved him aside as he got up and walked to Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" He said in a soft voice as he bent down slightly to get a better look at her face.

Kyoko blinked and looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked in the same soft voice as he gently lead her to the table. "Are you alright?"

"I– Well you see– Ummm." Kyoko stuttered as she tried to think of how to reply to Kuon's question.

Kuon kept looking more concerned and confused as Kyoko tried to talk.

Finally she was able to say what she wanted to. "What am I supposed to call you in public?"

Kuon furrowed his brows. "What?"

Kyoko turned pink as she started explaining. "Well it's just when we've run into each other the passed few days there haven't been a lot of other people around so it was easy to call you Ren. But there are so many people around now. Should I call you Ren or Tsuruga-san? Wouldn't it be weird if people just all of a sudden hear me calling you Ren? Won't that make them suspicious? They don't know that we're dating. But they will tomorrow. But that isn't–"

Kuon silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. He looked at her with a smirk. 'Only you would worry about that, Kyoko.' He thought with a chuckle. "Kyoko, call me Ren. It doesn't matter if other people hear or if they think it's strange, which they won't. They'll just think that we are finally dropping formalities. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Kyoko nodded since Kuon's finger was still on her lips. 'When is he going to move– uh-oh.'

Kuon's smirk suddenly looked slightly like the Emperor of the Night's smirk. Kyoko gulped.

Kuon moved his finger and put his hand gently on Kyoko's shoulder as he leaned close to her ear. "Call me Ren in public. But always use my real name when we're alone." He said in a deep whisper so only Kyoko could hear him. "I love the way my name sounds when you say it."

Kyoko turned bright red and jerked away from Kuon. She looked at him with wide eyes. 'Did he really just say that!? That isn't the sort of thing normal people should saying!'

Kuon chuckled lightly as he watched Kyoko. 'It really is too much fun making her blush. I'll never get tired of doing it.' "Do you want anything before we go to the training room?"

She shook her head unable to speak as she was trying to get over what Kuon said.

"Alright, lets go." Kuon stood up and offered his hand to Kyoko.

She hesitated and glanced around to see if anyone was looking.

"Don't worry, Kyoko. It's okay for us to hold hands. Trust me." Kuon said in a calm soothing voice.

Kyoko gave him a small smile as she took his hand and stood. They walked out of the cafeteria in silence and headed towards the training room.

They were quiet for a while until Kyoko thought of the next day. "What do you think tomorrow will be like?" She asked in a small voice.

Kuon thought for a minute before answering. "We'll be quite busy in the morning. We'll have to be at the studio we're being interviewed at early for make-up and wardrobe. Similar to when all of us were interviewed for Dark Moon. One big difference is that there will only be three people on the stage. Us and the interviewer. Another big difference is that instead of being asked questions on the Drama we will be asked questions about our relationship."

"What kind of questions?" Kyoko's voice gave away how nervous she was feeling about the interview.

Kuon squeezed her hand in reassurance as he answered, "Standard ones would be 'how long have we been together', 'how serious we are', 'if we're living together'. There will be others but they vary depending on the one doing the interview."

Kyoko was quiet as she thought about what Kuon said.

The reached the door to the training room. Kuon pulled out the key, that Sebastian gave him earlier while they were waiting for the girls after paintball, and unlocked the door. They walked in and Kuon shut and locked the door behind them.

He looked at Kyoko and saw that she was a little pale. "Hey," he said pulling her into a hug. "Don't think about it too much. I'll be with you the whole time. Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or let anyone say anything bad about you. Trust me."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kuon and let her anxiety slip away.

After a few minutes she pulled away and said, "Let's start practice. I feel better but I think I need a bit of a distraction."

Kuon smirked, "as my girlfriend commands."

He walked over to the table and picked up the whiteboard and marker. He wrote down three Russian words and then handed the two items to Kyoko. "Will you be able to get them all right again after a week?"

Kyoko's eyes gleamed at the challenge and she quickly took the board and marker from Kuon. She sat down and started writing.

Kuon sat down next to her and waited. After a minute or two Kyoko handed him the board. He looked at it and smiled.

БЕЖАТЬ – Run

ЖДАТЬ – Wait

СТРЕЛЯТЬ – Shoot

"Wonderfully done." He said before kissing her cheek. "You got them right."

"I tried to think about them for a while everyday so I wouldn't forget them." Kyoko said as she turned slightly pink.

'She put her heart into everything.' Kuon thought fondly. "Can you still pronounce them properly, too?"

"_Run_," Kyoko hesitated a bit when she spoke but Kuon nodded at her to show she said it correctly. "_Shoot_." Again Kuon nodded, smiling at her. "_Wait_."

Kuon pulled Kyoko into a hug. "Well done, Kyoko. You have earned a prize." Before Kyoko could say or do anything Kuon kissed her.

Kyoko turned pink before she kissed Kuon back. It was a short kiss but they both enjoyed it.

Kuon was smiled while Kyoko tried to get her blush back under control.

"Are you ready to learn some more?"

Kyoko nodded her head ready for the new challenge. Kuon laughed a little and wiped the board clean. He started writing again. When he was done the board read:

ЛЕВЫЙ – Left

ПРАВЫЙ – Right

ЯСНЫЙ – Clear

Я ЛЮБОВЬ ВЫ

"What does the last one mean?" Kyoko asked as she looked at it.

'Sorry, Babe, but you won't find that out until later.' Kuon thought with an amused smirk on his face. "I'll tell you when we are done practicing for the day."

"But–" Kyoko started and then stopped when she saw Kuon's expression. 'I'm not sure I'm going to like this very much.' She thought slightly scared. "Alright. So how do I say these ones?"

They spent about and hour on the words. Making sure that Kyoko could say them properly and remember which one was which.

The Russian words had been rearranged and were missing their translations. Kuon pointed at one randomly. "Translation?" He asked.

"Clear."

"Russian pronunciation?"

"_Clear_."

He pointed at another one.

"_I love you_."

Kuon smiled. 'I love you to, Babe.' He kiss Kyoko's temple. "Perfect."

"But what does it mean?" Kyoko asked in an exasperated voice. "It's weird saying something that I don't understand at all. Why won't you tell me what it means?" She looked at Kuon with an annoyed expression.

Kuon had to fight back a laugh. 'It's fun getting a rise out or her. Almost as much as making her blush.' "I'll tell you after we practice with the guns and vests a bit. Just be patient for a bit longer, okay?"

Kyoko huffed but nodded.

Kuon smiled at Kyoko and then got up. Her reached down to help her up and then lead her to the laser-tag equipment.

They both put on their vests and turned on their guns.

Kuon glanced at Kyoko. 'She really is beautiful no matter what.' "Okay, you know how to hold a gun properly mainly thanks to the paintball games we played this morning. So let's practice at aim at specific sensors on the vests. Let's see." He looked at Kyoko's vest while he walked around her. "There are five sensors on each vest. Four in the front and one in the back. The one in the back will be hardest to keep hidden while we are moving. Why don't we start with that one?"

Kyoko nodded with an exited smile on her face. 'This is going to be SO much fun. I really can't wait for the actual event.'

They practiced for about forty-five minutes. They would have practiced longer put Kyoko's stomach started growling making her blush

Kuon laughed when he heard the noise and saw Kyoko's face. "It sounds like I've overworked you." He turned off his gun and put it back on the table. "Let's stop for the day and go have some dinner."

"Okay," Kyoko said as she too turned off her gun. "What do you want me to make tonight?"

"Nothing."

Kyoko looked at Kuon confused.

"I love your cooking, Kyoko. However I don't want you to cook tonight. You should just relax. We can order something."

Kyoko looked like she wanted to argue so Kuon quickly kiss her. "No arguing." He said when he broke the kiss. "You're sore from the paintball so I want you to relax tonight."

"Okay." 'I don't feel like arguing right now.' Kyoko took off her vest and set it on the table.

Kuon followed suite. He then cleaned the whiteboard.

"So what does _I love you _mean?"

Kuon looked at her with a tender smile on his face. "Say it one more time." He said quietly.

Kyoko was bemused but said it again. "_I love you_."

Kuon walked up to her and pulled her into a gentle loving hug. "I love you, too."


	26. Couple's Feelings

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I truly love you all!

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty-six. I'm sorry that I'm posting it so late. School has taken up most of my free time. So my posts will most likely be sporadic for a while. At least until I get my schedule completely figured out. Please bare with me. I promise that this story will not fall to the wayside.

Words written in italics are spoken in Russian.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Couple's Feelings**

Kyoko could feel her whole body go red. 'I've been saying 'I love you' without even knowing it!? Why did Kuon want me to learn how to say 'I love you' in Russian? Is it because...'

Kuon could feel the heat coming from Kyoko. He loosened his grip a little so that he could look at her face.

Her eyes were spinning and she was as red as a tomato.

Kuon smiled slightly before leaning forward and giving Kyoko a soft lingering kiss. After he ended the kiss he whispered, "Kyoko, do you want to know why I taught our the Russian for 'I love you'?"

Kyoko had come back to life when Kuon kissed her but she couldn't talk. So she just nodded in answer to his question.

Kuon started talking again, his voice still a whisper, "I want for us to he able to tell each other how we feel without anyone else knowing what we are saying. Our relationship is just that 'ours.' I want to keep as much of it private as possible.

"I love you. I want the world to know that but they don't need to know everything about us. I told you I'm very possessive and I don't want to share you with anyone." Kuon looked into Kyoko's eyes the whole time he was talking. Trying to convey how much she meant to him.

Kyoko had started crying while Kuon was talking but she was also smiling. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kuon's waist. "I don't want to share you either. _I love you_."

Kuon smiled his heavenly smile again as he held Kyoko tightly. Enjoying the peaceful feeling that had settled over them.

Kuon's phone rang making Kyoko jump two feet in the air. She put a hand on her heart glaring at the phone as Kuon answered.

"Yes, Yashiro?" Ren's personality coming to the surface. He put an arm around Kyoko's shoulders trying to help her calm down.

* * *

Yashiro smirked when Ren answered his phone. "No why the annoyed tone of voice? Did I interrupt something between you and Kyoko-chan?"

"Why did you call Yashiro?" Ren's voice was very friendly.

Yashiro felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Ren are you doing that scary smile of yours?"

Ren didn't reply but Yashiro could feel the gentlemanly aura increase. He swallowed. "I only wanted to inform you that the interview will be at ten tomorrow morning. It is going to be a live interview. Though I suppose you would have assumed as much."

"Yes, I did have a feeling that would be the case. We do want our relationship known as soon as possible. At least now because of Fuwa. Who will the interviewer be?"

"It will be Kamya Chieko. You've been interviewed by her before." Yashiro said flipping through his planner from the previous year.

"I remember that interview. She was very professional."

Yashiro nodded in agreement even though Ren couldn't see him. "Yes, she is. She won't ask extremely personal questions. Which is why President Takarada decided to have he do the interview."

"Is the location the same as last time?"

"Yes, it is."

"Alright, thank you for calling, Yashiro. Is there anything else that Kyoko and I need to know?"

"No, that was everything." Yashiro suddenly grinned and spoke in his devious voice. "I'll no longer keep you from whatever you and Kyoko-chan were doing. Enjoy!" He squealed. He quickly hung up before Ren could say anything.

* * *

Ren sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong?"

Ren looked into Kyoko's eyes and smiled, becoming Kuon again. "Nothing's wrong, Babe. Yashiro was just fangirling."

Kyoko smiled slightly. "I guess you don't like it when he does that."

"No, I don't." Kuon pulled Kyoko closer to him and rested his chin on her head. "How can a man in his twenties be so similar to a teenage girl? It should not be possible."

"I don't know. I think that the only explanation that can be given is that it's Yashiro-san."

Kuon gave a small sigh before kissing the top of Kyoko's head.

"Why did he call anyway?"

Kuon sat down and pulled Kyoko onto his lap before answering. "He called to tell us more about the interview. It's going to be live."

Kyoko stiffened when Kuon said "live." 'Oh no! Will the audience like me? Or will they hate me? I'm scared! What if...'

Kuon felt Kyoko stiffen and instantly knew what direction her thoughts were headed. He tightened his arms around her and kiss her temple. He then gave her a soft loving kiss on the lips. "Kyoko."

Kyoko started to shake. She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Kuon's middle burying her face in his chest.

Kuon kept his arms around Kyoko as he started to rock them. "Shhhh. Kyoko, it is going to be okay. We'll be together the whole time. No one in the audience will say anything bad about you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"But what if they say that I'm not‒"

"Kyoko," Kuon said in a somewhat stern voice. "You need to stop thinking that way. It isn't true. Trust me."

He felt Kyoko give a small nod.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kyoko's stomach rumbled. Kyoko turned bright red.

Kuon laughed as he stood them up. "We should go. Id' say it's time for dinner judging by the sounds your stomach is making."

Kyoko glared at him. He just kissed her and took her hand. "Come on. We can get some take out and go back to my place."

* * *

Kuon opened the door to his apartment and let Kyoko in first. They made their way to the kitchen and set the bags down.

"Why are we bringing groceries back when I said that we'd get take out?" Kuon asked as he started pulling things out of a bag.

Kyoko smiled. "I told you that it would be better to have a home cooked meal."

"I want to spoil you, though." Kuon pouted.

Kyoko blushed. "I like cooking and I know that you enjoy what I cook. Besides this way I can make sure that it is healthy."

"But with you busy cooking I can't hold you."

Kyoko's blush got even darker. She ducked her head and pulled the rest of the groceries out of the last bag.

Kuon smirked. 'Kyoko, do you have any idea how cute you look when you blush?' He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "How long will it take to make dinner?"

It took Kyoko a couple moments to respond. "Ummm, not long."

"How long is 'not long'? And what are you going to make?" Kuon rested his chin on Kyoko's shoulder.

Kyoko huffed. "Let me start cooking and you'll find out."

Kuon chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Alright. I'll get out your way." He kissed her cheek again and went to the living room.

Kyoko shook her head trying to clear it. 'He really is a playboy.' She put the rest of the ingredients she didn't need away and started cooking.

A short while later Kyoko came out to the living room carrying two bowls of Oyakodon. She set them on the table and turned to get two glasses of water but Kuon grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to get some water for us to drink."

Kuon smiled. "Stay here I'll get it."

"But‒" Kyoko couldn't finish as Kuon was already in the kitchen. She sat down and waited for him to come back.

"I could have gotten them you know." Kyoko said as soon as Kuon set the glasses on the table.

"I know but I wanted to help. Even if it was just a little bit." He sat down next to Kyoko and kissed her cheek. "Let's eat. Itadakimasu."

Kyoko smiled. "Itadakimasu," she said quietly and started eating. "Are you sure that everything will be alright tomorrow?"

Kuon stopped eating and took Kyoko's hand in one of his. He used his free hand to gently turn her face so that they were looking into each others eyes. "I can't guarantee that everyone in Japan will take our relationship well. We already know the one person who won't and it's thanks to him that we are doing the interview. But I can guarantee that we will do this together. You will never be alone again. I will never leave you and I won't let anyone hurt or say anything bad about you. You are everything to me." He gave her the most loving kiss he had yet, trying to make her understand. He ended the kiss and smiled at her gently. He raised his hands and wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just‒"

"Shhhh. I understand."

Kyoko gave Kuon a very small smile and a light kiss.

They continued eating still holding hands. When they were done, they gathered the dishes, and took them to the kitchen. As they were washing the dishes Kuon looked at Kyoko. "Do you want to spend the night again?"

Kyoko blushed as she thought about it. "What if people see us in the morning? What will they think?"

"Kyoko, you've stayed here before and we haven't had any problems."

"That's true." She was quiet again for a little bit. "I don't have any clothes for tomorrow."

Kuon dried the last dish and took Kyoko's hand again. "Come with me." He lead her to his bed room and had her sit on his bed. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay?" Kuon sounded like an excited little kid.

"Fine." Kyoko covered her eyes with her hands.

Kuon smiled as he quietly went to his closet and pulled out a box. He went back to Kyoko and set it on her lap. "You can open your eyes now."

Kyoko quickly opened her eyes and looked at the box in her lap. She looked at Kuon, "What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

There was a small frown on Kyoko's face as she opened the box. Inside there was a white peasant style top paired with a pale green flowing knee length skirt. There was also a pair white wedge sandals. Kyoko gasped as she saw what was in the box. "Kuon, I‒"

"Don't say you can't take these, Kyoko. They're yours. I got them for you when I was still in Guam. I have something else for you too. Hold out your hand."

Kyoko just looked at Kuon. So he gently took her hand and placed a small gauzy bag in it. "Open it up. I think you'll like it."

Kyoko slowly opened the bag and tipped it over her hand. Out fell a pair of small dangling earrings shaped liked tiaras. Kyoko couldn't breath for a second. "Kuon, these are beautiful."

"So, you like them?"

"I love them," Kyoko whispered. She leaned up and gave Kuon a small kiss.

"I'm glad. And you like the clothes?"

"Yes, but I don't know if they'll look good on me."

Kuon smiled. "They will look wonderful on you."

Kyoko nodded and covered her mouth as she yawned. She blushed, "sorry."

Kuon took the box out of her lap. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded and stood up. They made their way to the guest room.

Kuon set the box on the second bed. He turned and saw Kyoko pulling her pajamas out of her bag. He gave her a quick hug and kiss. "Sleep well, Kyoko. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Kuon. I love you."

"I love you, too." Kuon said with a smile as he left the room closing the door behind him.


	27. Takarada's Warning

Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. This chapter just did not want to be written. Thank you for being patient with me. I promise to update more often.

Also thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love.

I hope that you like this chapter. Please write a review when you've read it. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Without further ado here is chapter twenty-seven.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Takarada's Warning  
**

Kuon woke up to the smell of something delicious and smiled. He got up and silently walked to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and watched Kyoko stir something on the stove. 'She is so beautiful. I wish that she could see how beautiful she is.'

Kyoko felt someone's eyes on her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kuon watching her with his heavenly smile. She blushed and turned back to the soup she was making.

Seeing Kyoko blush made Kuon smirk. He left the doorway and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Morning, Babe."

Kyoko blushed even more. "G-good morning, Kuon."

Kuon's smirk grew. 'It really is too much fun making her blush.' "What are you making?" He asked looking into the pot.

"Niboshi Dashi."

"It smells amazing. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kyoko shook her head. "It's done. All that's left is for the rice to finish."

"Then, I'll go set the table." Kuon kissed the top of her head again and went to get the dishes and utensils they would need.

A few minutes later they were sitting down to eat. Kyoko sat down next to Kuon and then looked at him with a slight frown on her face. "Why are we sitting on the same side of the table? I usually sit over there." She pointed to a different part of the table as she spoke.

Kuon smiled gently at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It is just another way for me to monopolize you. I don't like having to share you and after today I have to. I'm glad that the world will know that we belong to each other but now it will be harder for us to go on dates and have alone time. That is something that I don't like." Kuon rested his head on Kyoko's shoulder. "I just want to be able to spend time with the woman I love without worrying about the paparazzi."

Kyoko blushed and gave a small mile. "Do you really mean that? That you was to monopolize me?"

Kuon nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist. "I told you that I'm a very possessive man, Kyoko. I don't like it when another man just talks to you, let alone flirts with you."

Kyoko's whole body turned bright red at that. "W-w-what do you mean other men flirt with me? No one has ever-"

Kuon cut across her, "I mean just that. Other men have flirted with you. Kijima has flirted with you. do you know how jealous I got when you were holding onto his are during the end party for Dark Moon? I waned to break his nose." He didn't lift his head but squeezed her tighter. His tone of voice darkening slightly.

Kyoko's brain short circuited. "B-b-but h-he was j-just kidding..."

Kuon raised his head to look her in the eye. "No he wasn't, Kyoko. He meant everything that he said. Why do you think I took you away and gave you that lecture while waiting for our interviews?"

Kyoko scrunched her eyebrows a little. "You said you didn't want me to bring shame to LME."

Kuon sighed making Kyoko go stiff. 'Is he mad at me? Did I say something wrong? What'

Her thoughts were cut off when Kuon kissed her again. When he ended the kiss he looked at her with a more gentle expression. "I didn't sigh because I'm mad at you. I sighed because of the situation then. I lied about you bringing shame on LME. You could never do that. It was just a cover I came up with. I was jealous of Kijima. I didn't like seeing you so close to him. I couldn't tell you my feelings then, but I had to get you away from him somehow." He laid his head on her shoulder again. "I lover you so much, Kyoko. I can't bear the thought of you being taken away from me."

Kyoko sat there stunned for a couple minutes. Kuon just kept holding her as though she would disappear. 'So, that is why he was so mad that night. He was jealous. I don't think anyone has ever been jealous over me.' Kyoko smiled as tears started to from in her eyes. she turned slightly, so that she could hug Kuon back. She whispered, "thank you."

Kuon lifted his head again to see her eyes. "For what?" He frowned slightly when he saw her tears and brought his hands up to wipe them away.

"For loving me so much." She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss.

Kuon was about to deepen the kiss when his phone started to ring. Kyoko jumped while Kuon just sighed. 'Perfect timing," he thought sarcastically, grabbing his phone and answering it. "Yes?"

"What's got you in such a bad mood so early in the morning, Kuon?"

Kuon sighed again and wrapped his free arm around Kyoko's shoulders. "Sorry Boss. I was in the middle of something and didn't want to stop." He smirked when he saw Kyoko blush.

'I have a feeling I know what he was doing.' Takarada thought with an evil smirk. "Sorry to interrupt your make-out session with Kyoko but I wanted to tell you that Kuu and Julie will be watching the interview. I'm streaming it to their house."

'What did President Takarada say?' Kyoko thought as she saw Kuon blush.

'Make-out session?' "Why did you feel the need to tell me that, Boss?"

"I wanted to warn you because they don't know that you and Kyoko are dating. They will most likely call you wanting to know all the details and ask to see you. Especially your mother. I just wanted to give you time to prepare."

"Thanks for your concern Boss, but it's okay. Mom and Dad already know that Kyoko and I are dating."

"What," Takarada yelled in complete shock.

Kuon kissed Kyoko's temple and held her a little tighter. "I called them the day Kyoko and I got together. All four of us talked for a while. However, Kyoko and I didn't tell them we started dating until the day before yesterday."

'Kyoko must have been the one to get him to call his parents. She really is his protective talisman.' "That's wonderful, Kuon. I'm glad to see you're winning against your past."

"Thanks Boss," Kuon said with a small smile.

"Well continue with whatever it was you were doing. I'll see you and Kyoko at the studio." Takarada hung up before Kuon could reply.

Kuon closed his phone and set it on the table.

"Is everything okay?"

Kuon looked at Kyoko and smiled. "Everything is fine." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Boss jsut wanted to tell me that Mom and Dad will be watching the interview."

Kyoko looked surprised. "Are Okaa-san and Otou-san going to be there?"

"No, Boss is streaming the interview to their house."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed? Did you want them there?" Kuon looked concerned at Kyoko's response.

"No. I was worried about you/"

Kuon furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Yos said before that you aren't ready to see them. So...' Kyoko tailed off turning pink.

Kuon pulled her closer and kissed her again. When he ended the kiss he said, "thank you, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled and was about to say something when her stomach growled. She turned bright red as Kuon started laughing. "It isn't funny." She said turning away with a pout.

"Don't be mad." Kuon said still smiling. "I think it's cute when your stomach growls."

Kyoko turned even more red but couldn't think of anything to say.

Kuon took pity on her and said, "let's eat."

The food had cooled off some but not enough that they felt the need to reheat it. They ate in silence just enjoying spending time together.

When they were down Kyoko made to gather the dishes but Kuon stopped her. "I'll do that. You go take a shower." He got up and started stacking the bowls.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Kyoko. You cooked the meal so Ishould be the one to clean up. It's only fair." Kuon let a little bit of Ren through.

Kyoko was going to protest more but Kuon put a finger on her lips. "Don't argue with me, Kyoko. You aren't going to win. Besides if we want to get to the interview on time you need to go shower."

Kyoko's eyes went wide and she ran to the guest room to get her clothes.

Kuon chuckled and continued to pick up the breakfast things. He took the items to the kitchen and started washing them. It only took him a few minutes and when he was done he want to his bed room to get his clothes for the day. He heard the shower turn off a few moments later and looked at the clock. 'She can't have taken more then seven minutes to shower. I know I told her to hurry but that was only to get her to stop worrying about the dishes. She could have taken a longer shower. Oh well,' he thought shaking his head.

Kyoko dried and combed her hair before picking up her clothes to get dressed. 'Wow These are really soft. I wonder what they are mad out of.' She resisted the urge to look at the label since Kuon told her to hurry. She took off her fairy earrings, she wore them everyday, and put on the new tiara ones. 'They're so pretty,' she looked at them in the mirror. 'I really love them.' With that last thought she gathered up her things and left the bath room. She walked down the hall and saw Kuon in his room. She poked her head in and said, "the shower is open."

Kuon turned from the window and smiled. He made his way towards Kyoko taking in how she looked wearing the skirt and blouse he bought her. "I told you they would look wonderful on you." He stopped right in front of her and raised one of his hands to cup her cheek. "You look like a princess."

Kyoko turned bright pink. "N-n-no I do-"

Kuon put his finger on her lips and looked er in the eye with a serious look on his face. "Kyoko, to me you always look like a princess. To me you are a princess. You're kind, loving, generous, beautiful, hard-working, and so many other things. Those are all qualities of a princess. See? You are a princess, my princess. You will always be my princess." He moved his finger only to replace it with his lips.

The kiss was soft and full of love. When Kuon pulled back he saw that Kyoko's brain had short circuited again. He smiled and kissed her forehead. When she didn't do anything he grabbed her hand and took her to the living room. He gently pushed her so that she was sitting on the couch and turned on the TV. "Here is the remote. Find something to watch while I take a shower, okay? I won't be long." He went back to his room, got his clothes, and headed into the bath room.

* * *

Kuon walked back into the living room about ten minutes later. He sat down on the couch next to Kyoko and put an arm around her shoulders. "Learning how to make anything new?" He asked watching the cooking show.

"One new dish. Maybe I'll make it for you later."

"Are you going to tell me what it's called?"

Kyoko thought fore a minute and then smiled. "No, I'm going to keep it a surprise."

"Then I'm looking forward to it." Kuon said before kissing her temple.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Yes. We should give them time to do our hair and makeup. Boss, probably also chose outfits for us to wear. So we'll need time to change." Kuon got up and offered Kyoko his hand. "Shall we, milady?"

Kyoko blushed but took his hand and stood up.


	28. Lover's Interview

Hi everyone! Another new chapter! It was originally part of chapter twenty-seven but I broke them apart because of how long it was.

I know that I always say it but thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. It truly means the world to me and I love you all.

I hope that you like this chapter. Please write a review when you've read it. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Without further ado here is chapter twenty-eight.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Lover's Interview**

They were quiet for most of the drive to the studio. When they were about a minute away Kuon glanced over at Kyoko. She looked a little pale so he reached over and held her hand. "It's going to be okay." He said a reassuring voice. "I've been interviewed by Kamya Chieko before. She is very professional and kind. She won't ask very personal questions."

Kyoko looked up at Kuon and smiled. "I know that it is going to be all right because you're going to be there with me. I just not used to being interviewed yet. I've only been interviewed about two or three times. So they still make me a little nervous."

Kuon pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car before replying.

"You're going to be amazing. Everyone in that studio is going to love you. You don't need to be nervous. Like you said, I'm going to be right there with you."

Kyoko nodded and turned to open her door.

"Stop."

Kyoko turned back to Kuon. "What?"

"Let me open the door for you. I want to be the perfect gentleman for you. You're my princess and I intend to treat you as such. Besides my Mom would kill be if I wasn't being chivalrous like she and Dad taught me to be."

Before Kyoko could say or do anything Kuon was already out of the car and had his hand on the handle of the passenger door. He opened it quickly and offered a hand to help Kyoko out.

Kyoko was blushing and looking at the ground. "You should stop doing things like this." She said in a quiet annoyed voice. "You're going to spoil me."

Kuon smirked, "That is part of my job as a boyfriend. And I plan on spoiling you as much as I can."

Kyoko didn't know what to say so she started walking to the studio doors.

Kuon smiled and quickly caught up to her. He took her hand and held it tightly, not letting her pull away.

As soon as they walked in the door they were accosted by Yashiro. "Ren, Kyoko-chan you're here! Good! We need you to get to wardrobe and then your makeup needs done."

Kuon let Ren take over as he and Kyoko followed Yashiro to their dressing rooms.

"Kyoko-chan, yours is the first one. Ren, yours is the second. Please be quick."

Kyoko nodded and hurried into her dressing room.

Ren looked at her dressing room door for a couple moments before entering his dressing room. In there he found a royal blue button up shirt, black slacks, and a black vest. There was also a pair of round silver cuff links, that hand blue gems stones in their centers to match the shirt. 'I'm impressed,' thought Ren as he changed. 'Since President Takarada is in charge I was expecting something more flomboyant. Maybe Maria or Miss Woods chose the outfits.' He left the first two buttons of the shirt undone to reveal the necklace he always wore and left the room.

Yashiro was about halfway between the two rooms leaning against the opposite wall. He looked up as Ren came out and closed his planner. "That ensemble is very low key. With the President involved I would have expected something else."

Ren nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. Perhaps Maria picked the outfits."

Yashiro considered that for a moment. "There is a very good possibility of that." He then glanced around to make sure they were alone and gave Ren an evil smirk. "So, are you and Kyoko-chan ready for your lover's interview?" He had little devil horns sticking out of his head as he asked the question.

Ren was going to give him a full blast of his gentlemanly aura when he saw Kyoko out of the corner of his eye. Her whole body was as pink as her Love Me uniform and she was shaking like a leaf. Kuon came out in full force and gave Yashiro his strongest death glare. 'If you scare her off I will kill you. I don't care if you are a top notch manager.'

Yashiro's face drained of color when he saw the glare that was pointed at him. 'He looks like he wants to kill me. Please someone come save me!'

As if of cue Takarada came strolling down the hall, wearing a very formal and eye catching eighteen-century English military uniform, and stopped next to them. "Ren don't kill Yashiro. It would be very difficult to find another manager as good as him." His tone as conversational as though they were in a meeting and only served to scare Yashiro even more.

'How can he say that so casually!? Those two cannot be human.' Yashiro thought feverishly

Kuon glanced at Takarada and stopped glaring at Yashiro. He let Ren back out as he went to Kyoko. "Are you okay?" His voice was low and gentle.

Kyoko slowly looked up at him and after a moment or two nodded. "I think so. It's just..." She trailed off not knowing what to say.

Ren smiled and reached for one of Kyoko's hands. "I understand. It's Yashiro being Yashiro. I'll see if I can get him to not say things like that any more. Okay?"

Kyoko nodded again and smiled.

"We should go get our makeup done."

"Where will that be done?"

Makeup is further down the hall." Yashiro said in his professional voice as he came to join them. "Fourth door on the left after your dressing room, Ren."

The three of them started walking down the hall.

"Makeup artists are in there ready for you," continued Yashiro. "The stage for the interview is at the very end of the hall on the right. I'll meet you two there when your makeup is done."

"Fine," said Ren before he and Kyoko entered the makeup room.

* * *

About half an hour later Ren and Kyoko were walking into the room with the set for the interview. The set was very simple with one love seat and a matching reading chair placed at a slight angle to each other. Making it easier for the occupants to talk to one another.

Yashiro was waiting for them to the right of the set with a woman Kyoko had never seen before. He waved them closer so that he could make introductions. "Ren you've already met Kamya Chieko."

Ren gave his professional smile. "Yes, though it has been a while. How are you Chieko?"

Chieko smiled too. "I'm doing well. I would ask how you're doing but there doesn't seem to be point." She said while looking at Kyoko.

Yashiro quickly introduced the two women. "Chieko this is Mogami Kyoko an actress from LME. Kyoko-chan this is Kamya Chieko a well known interviewer of the stars."

Kyoko bowed as she had been taught at the Ryokan. "It is very nice to meet you, Kamya-san."

Chieko gave a light laugh. "There is no need to be so formal. Please call me Chieko while we aren't on set. Everyone else does and being called Kamya-san makes me feel a lot older than I am."

Kyoko looked a little hesitant but said, "If you want me to, Chieko-san. Please call me Kyoko."

Chieko laughed again. "We'll have to work on getting you to drop the 'san'. It really isn't necessary."

Before anyone else could say anything a stage crew member came up to them. "The audience is all seated. It's almost time to star."

"Thank you, Haru." Chieko said, "I suppose we should get to our places. Ren, Kyoko you two can stay here since you're going to be enter stage from this side."

Ren and Kyoko nodded before Chieko went on stage and sat in the reading chair.

"You look stunning." Ren whsipered as he looked at her dress. It was a simple dip dyed dress. The shoulders were a pale blue almost white, it gradually got darker until it was the bottom was the same shade of blue as Ren's shirt. It had short flowing sleeves, a rounded neckline, and had a handkerchief style hem. She was still wearing the tiara shaped earrings but also had on a necklace that match his cuff links.

She blushed and ducked her head.

Just then the opening music started playing and the audience was clapping very enthusiastically. Kyoko looked up at Ren, as she started to panic a little.

Ren put his arm around her should and whispered into her ear. "I'm here. Don't panic, everything will be all right. Just remember I'm here."

After he said this another crewman came by. "Here are your microphones." He one to Ren and the other to Kyoko. "We'll turn them on remotely as you are entering the set."

"Thank you," Kyoko said as she bowed to the crewman.

The crewman nodded to her and Kuon with a smile and left to complete another task he had been assigned.

Ren attached his microphone to the collar of his shirt and held out his hand to Kyoko. "Let me help you with yours." He took her microphone and easily attached it to the neckline of her dress.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Chieko said in a very cheerful voice. "How are you this wonderful morning?"

The audience cheered making Chieko smile more than she already had been. "I glad to hear that. Hopefully today's interview will make your day even better. There will be two people joining me today. One is the most popular actor, one of the most sought after models, and the number one most desirable man in Japan Tsuruga Ren." At this the crowd cheered very loudly. Chieko gave them a couple minutes before speaking again. "With him today is a young rising actress. I'm sure all of you have seen Dark Moon." The crowd cheered again. "The actress I'm talking about played a very intense roll in this drama and she is currently working on another one. How many of you have seen Box R?" There was loud cheering. "Quite a few of you I see. The actress I'm talking about in none other than Mogami Kyoko. Please give a warm welcome to the two very talented people. Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko."

The crowd cheered very loudly as Ren and Kyoko walked on set, smiling, and sat down next to each other on the love seat.

"Good morning, Kamya-san. It it very nice to be on this show again after a year."

"It is very nice to have you back, Tsuruga-san. You've have done a lot since you were last here. I heard that Dark Moon took a lot of work."

Ren smiled, "it did but I believe with was worth it. I believe I can safely speak for everyone who worked on it that we are very pleased and proud of the results."

"Would you agree with him Mogami-san?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes. I'm very glad that I had the opportunity to be a part of something so amazing."

The crowd clapped and cheered. "WE LOVED YOUR MIO!" Was a shout that the occupants of the set could understand.

"That is very true. I think everyone loved how you portrayed Mio. You gave her so much dimension. I can honestly say that there were times when I was scared senseless and it takes a lot to scare me that much."

Kyoko blushed and smiled. "I'm happy that I was able to express Mio in such a way as to effect everyone so much."

"You truly were amazing, Mogami-san. With that being your first major appearance on TV and with your show Box R airing now, I am truly looking forward to seeing all the rolls that you are given."

"As am I," said Ren. "Working with Kyoko during Dark Moon it was incredible to watch her grow as an actress, with just that one role." He smiled at Kyoko as he spoke.

"Your acting was also very inspiring, Tsuruga-san. Even more that before. Your rendition of Katsuki was simply fabulous."

All the women in the audience cheered. "It sounds as though the audience agrees." Chieko said with a small laugh. "Well, as much as I love talking about Dark Moon and the wonderful performances you two gave in it, I believe we should move onto the main part of our interview. Now," at this point Chieko turned a little bit so that she as facing Ren a bit more. "Last time you were here you were asked a very specific question. That you answered in the negative. Would you mind if I asked you the question again and we see if the answer has changed?"

'Well here we go. Time to tell the world that I belong to this amazing woman sitting next to me.' "Not at all Kamya-san. Please ask anything you like."

"This is a question ladies ask everyday. Do you, Tsuruga-san, have a significant other in your life?" The audience was deathly quiet. Everyone wanted to hear Ren's reply.

Ren smiled as he answered. "As you said last time you asked me that question I answered in the negative. Now I am very happy to say yes. There is someone special in my life. It is this amazing woman sitting next to me."

Several member of the audience gasps but most remained quiet wanting to hear more.

"It seems as though Japan is in shock. After many years of being a bachelor Tsuruga Ren has found a woman. How long have you two been dating?"

Kyoko looked at Ren waiting for him to answer. 'We haven't talked about how we were going to answer this question.'

"We've been dating for a couple months and decided that we were tired of keeping it a secret."

"Two months is a decent amount of time to be in a relationship without everyone finding out. How did you keep it a secret for so long?"

"Mainly by the help of my manager Yashiro and President Takarada. They were able to manipulate things enough to allow Kyoko and I to have time for dates without being spotted."

"What kind of dates have you been on?"

Ren looked at Kyoko silently telling her to answer the quesiton. "Mainly just dinners. We get groceries together, go back to Ren's place, I cook us dinner, we spend some time together, and then he takes me home. It isn't very extravagant but I think it's more special this way." She had a small blush on her cheeks as she said this.

Chieko nodded in agreement. "Spending a quiet evening at home is always very special. There is a feeling about it that other dates don't have. How do you feel about those quiet evenings spent together Tsuruga-san?"

"I feel that they are some of the most perfect nights of my life. I wouldn't part with them for anything."

At this all the women in the audience sighed. "That is so romantic!" One of them yelled.

"Well, if you were worried about people reacting poorly to your relationship I don't think you need to worry. If the reaction of the audience is anything to go by."

"WE LOVE YOU TSURUGA-SAN!"

"WE WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY!"

"YOU TWO LOOK SO PERFECT TOGETHER!"

There were many more shouts from the audience but they couldn't understood. However they all seems to be positive.

Ren smiled the audience. "Thank you for supporting us in this relationship. It truly means a lot."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "It means more than you can imagine."

Chieko raised her eyebrows. "From that way you two talk I gather that this is a very seriously relationship. Are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon?"

The audience went silent again.

"No. We've only bee dating a couple months." Kyoko said with a bright blush.

"We need more time." Ren added agreeing with Kyoko.

"When that time comes I don't think there will be any objections." Chieko said before she turned to the audience. "What do you think?"

The audience cheered louder than they had before. "I think they want to see the wedding now. Are you sure you can't do it now?"

Ren laughed. "That would be just a little fast. We want to take this slow and make it was special as possible."

Chieko smiled, "I understand. Relationships are meant to be cherished after all." She looked to the left of the stage and received a slight shock. 'It's time to end already!?' She glanced at her watch. "My goodness. Time flies when you're talking about something interesting.' She looked back at Ren and Kyoko. "I'm sorry to say it but our time is practically up. We just have enough time for me to wish you luck and tell you congratulations on your relationship."

"Thank you, Kamya-san. It means a lot." Kyoko said with a smile.

"You are very welcome." Chieko said with a very big smile before ending the interview. "Thank you to everyone out there for being such a great audience. And thank you Tsuruga and Mogami-san for joining me this morning. It truly was a pleasure having you on the show." With that the audience clapped and cheered again as the closing music played and the lights dimmed.


	29. Family's Reaction

Hi everyone! Here is chapter twenty-nine. I'm sorry that it has been so long since my last update. Life has just been a little hectic.

Thank you for being patient with me and my slow updates. And thank you for taking to time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love.

I hope that you like this chapter. Please write a review when you've read it. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter twenty-nine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Family's Reaction**

Takarada and Yashiro were watching the interview from the sidelines. Sebastian was standing behind them holding a small video camera.

'I wonder why Maria wanted a recording of Lory's and Yashiro's reactions.' Sebastian gave a mental shrug and turned the video camera on.

Yashiro had his hands clasped in front of his chest imitating a female high schooler. He was doing his utmost to not squeal out loud. 'This is so perfect! Ren, I'm so happy for you. You and Kyoko both deserve this!' He took a steadying breath and unclasped his hands. Now if anyone were to look at him they would only see the very organized manager of Tsuruga Ren.

However Takarada wasn't fooled. He could feel the excited energy radiating off of the man standing next to him. 'I bet Yukihito is more excited about this interview than anyone else.' He thought with a slight chuckle. 'Maybe I should tell him to take it down a notch or two.'

Just then the opening music started to play and the stage lights came on.

'Seems to be a fairly standard so far.' Takarada thought after a few minutes. He smirked, 'if you count the Heel siblings then they definitely have been dating for at least two months. Just how many times has Kyoko gone to Kuon's place to cook him dinner? I'll have to ask Yukihito later. Hmmm. I wonder if I even need to be here.' He was just about to turn around to signal Sebastian when the interview took an unexpected turn. 'Did Chieko just ask them about marriage!?' Takarada looked at the stage stunned with his mouth hanging.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when he saw Takarada's expression. He had moved to the side to get a better video of Takarada and Yashiro. 'Well this should entertain Maria. I didn't even know that Lory could make such a face.' He glanced at Yashiro and had to suppress a smirk. 'Did these two really not think of this as a possibility? Maria, I'm glad that you persuaded me to bring a camera for this.'

'It is a good thing that Ren finally made a move. Now that Box R is showing Kyoko-chan is going to have many more male fans. Some of whom I bet will be other actors.' Yashiro thought with a smirk. 'If he had waited any longer Kyoko-chan might have been snatched away from him.

'Is that really all that they have done for date so far? Home cooked meals? I know that they have technically only been dating for about two weeks. However, Ren you should be able to come up with more than that!' Yashiro shook his head. 'I almost feel like crying. That guy has dated before, right? I better make a note to give Ren some tips.'

Yashiro had pulled out his notebook and had started writing when he froze. He quickly looked up at the stage, letting his notebook fall to the floor. 'They're already talking about marriage!?' He's eyes got big and sparkly. He looked as though he was about to jump up and down cheering. 'This is wonderful! I can't believe it! I'm so excited I can't even hold it in!'

Takarada was brought out of his paralyzed type state when he heard a loud thump next to him. He looked over and frowned when he didn't see Yashiro next to him. He then looked down and was shocked again. 'He fainted? I've see Yukihito do some very intense fangirling but this is the first time I've actually seen him faint.' He glanced up at Sebastian who gave him a small nod before moving closer.

'It's a good thing I put the camera away right after Yashiro fainted. This is one video that Lory doesn't need to know about.' Sebastian stepped closer to Yashiro and picked him up. He slung Yashiro over his shoulder like a fireman would.

"You should take him to a the dressing room."

Sebastian nodded and left.

'I wish that I could be there to see Yukihito's expression when he wakes back up. I have a feeling that it would be a very good one for a picture.' Takarada chuckled as he turned his attention back to the interview.

The interview ended just a couple minutes later. Ren and a very pink Kyoko stepped down from the stage and made their way to Takarada.

Kuon came to the surface once they were standing next to Takarada. "Boss, did you have anything to do with the marriage questions?" His face was unreadable, while his voice seemed to be a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"While I am all for you two getting married right now, I had nothing to do with those questions. I was just as shocked about them as both of you were. Though, whether you believe me or not is entirely you're own choice."

Kuon didn't looked convinced but didn't press the issue. Instead he turned to Kyoko and took her hand, causing her to look up at him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

Kuon smiled, "Glad that its over?"

"Yes. I was so nervous."

"I know but its over now. And see? Nothing went wrong."

"B-b-but what a-about when Chieko-san asked about us g-getting..."

"Getting married," Kuon helpfully supplied.

Kyoko nodded again.

"I'll admit I was shocked at her asking about that. However that doesn't mean that the idea is unpleasant. I do want to marry you Kyoko but not this quickly. I want this relationship to be special. For us to do things on our own way, in our own time. Understand?"

Kyoko had gotten even pinker while Kuon was talking and all she could do was stare at him with wide eyes.

Kuon gave a small sigh. He glanced at Takarada and instantly wished he hadn't said anything until he and Kyoko were alone.

Takarada looked at them smiling with his eyes full of tears. 'Kuon, that was beautiful! I could cry. If only Kuu and Julie were here to see this.'

Before Takarada could say anything Kuon lead Kyoko out of the sound stage and into the hall. 'That boy moves too fast.' Takarada thought shaking his head, his eyes once again dry. 'I think that the party is going to have to be moved up. Which means I have a few phone calls to make.' He pulled out his phone and started walking toward the exit. When he was in the room he talked with Chieko in earlier he hit one of his speed dials and waited for the person to answer.

* * *

Kuu was sitting on the sofa with and was snacking on some popcorn from large bowl in front of him. Julie walked in carrying two glasses of water. She set them on the coffee table and sat down next to Kuu. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so excited!" Julie told her husband. "We aren't talking to them but we get to see our children in real time!"

Kuu smiled and kiss Julie's cheek. "I'm excited, too. And just think we will get to see them in real life in just a few days."

"I can't wait to finally hold my baby boy again! Or to actually see Kyoko face to face! When I see her I'm going to give her the biggest hug she's ever had. I'm going to take her shopping and to get her nails done! We'll have mother/daughter nights and-"

'I hate to stop her but the interview is starting.' "Julie, I really do want to hear all of your plans just maybe not now. The interview is starting."

Julie was instantly silent with her eyes glued to the screen.

Kuu chuckled slightly. 'Almost exactly the same as when I brought back that video message from Kuon.' He kissed Julie on the cheek again and turned to watch the interview.

They were both silent during it until near the end.

"They better not get married today!" Julie shouted angrily. She got up and started pacing around. "How could our children get married without us there!? I'm going to Japan right now to smack some sense into Kuon!"

"Julie, wait!" Kuu said quickly as he got up from the couch and grabbed Julie's hand. "They aren't getting married today. Kuon said that they want to wait to get married. Of course we'll be there when they get married. You're going to be the one to make Kyoko's wedding dress after all." He gently pulled Julie back to the couch and they sat down again. "Also I won't let anyone else escort our daughter down the isle."

Right then Kuu's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Seeing who it was he quickly put it on speaker phone and answered. "Hello, Boss. How can I help you?"

"You and Julie need to pack your bags. You're coming to Japan today."

Julie was back up and out of the room in a heartbeat. Kuu looked after her in bemusement for a moment before taking his phone off of speaker phone and talking to Takarada again. "You have certainly made Julie's day. May I ask why were are coming to Japan on such short notice?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Of course not!" Kuu practically shouted. "I just want to make sure that everything is alright. We weren't supposed to be there for another week."

"Everything is fine you don't need to worry. We're just moving up the party that's for Ren and Kyoko. It is now going to be the day after tomorrow. My private jet will be there in about eleven hours. You will be getting here around ten tomorrow morning."

"In that case I should go help Julie pack!" Kuu said enthusiastically as he hurried out of the living room. "Thank you, Boss."

"You're welcome," Takarada said with a slight chuckle. "I'll see you two tomorrow." With that parting phrase he hung up the phone.

* * *

**Hi everyone! **I hope that you all liked this chapter I'm sorry that it's a little short. I make it up to you in chapter 30. Also I'm posting pictures of outfits and accessories from this fan fiction on tumblr. The board is call Laser-Tag Love Designs. I'm still very much a beginner artist but I hope that you like them.


	30. Couple's Progression

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I truly love you all!

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter thirty. Chapter thirty-one will be posted soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Couple's Progression**

Kuon lead Kyoko to his dressing room, glancing around to make sure no one was near, quickly opened to door and pulled Kyoko inside. He closed the door and pulled Kyoko to the couch. She still hadn't said anything but he didn't expect her to. He sat down, drew Kyoko down onto his lap and gave her a quick kiss. "Kyoko? Are you still with me?"

Kyoko blinked and her eyes focused on Kuon's. "D-d-do you r-really mean it? That you w-want us to get m-married?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper and her eyes looked fearful but with a hint of hope.

Kuon smiled, 'She still has no idea how much she means to me. I need to change that some how.' "Yes Kyoko, I meant every word I said. I love you, Kyoko. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." He kissed her again, it was a slow, languid kiss. When he pulled back he saw Kyoko smiling making him smile in return.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly got a mischievous gleam to them. "So are you proposing right now?"

Kuon actually blushed but was able to manage a small smirk as well. "Perhaps I am. What do you say Kyoko? Will you marry me? Will you be my wife, the mother of my children, spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kyoko turned bright pink and looked down for a couple of seconds. She looked back up and gave Kuon a quick kiss. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" Kuon asked excitedly.

Kyoko nodded still bright pink.

"Yes!" Kuon kissed Kyoko with all the love he had for her. He ended the kiss and beamed at her. "I love you so much, Kyoko."

Kyoko had shut her eyes during the kiss but she opened them when she heard what Kuon said. She smiled, "I love you, too. But we just told everyone that we aren't ready to be married..."

Kuon chuckled. "Just because we are engaged it doesn't mean that we need to get married right away. We'll take it at our own pace, just as we have been. And we don't need to tell anyone that we are engaged. We'll just let them think we are still just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes, besides can you imagine what Boss would do if he found out?"

Kyoko shuddered. "The crazy love monster would appear!"

Kuon blinked at what Kyoko said and then burst out laughing. He hugged her tightly still laughing. "That is the most accurate description of Boss I have ever heard," he said when he finally got himself under control. Just then his phone sounded indicating that he had a text. He sighed and moved Kyoko sit on the couch so that he could stand up. He walked over to where his pants were folded and pulled out his phone. When he saw who the text was from he frowned slightly. 'Why is Boss texting me?'

_You and Kyoko have the rest of the day off. So go have some fun._

Kuon sighed and shook his head. 'Typical Boss.'

"Who's the text from?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Kuon turned back to her and smiled. "It was Boss. He just wanted to tell me that we have the rest of the day off and to have some fun."

Kyoko blushed. "What does he mean by 'fun'?"

Kuon smiled as he sat down next to her. "I think he wants us to go another date. And I have the perfect one in mind." He wrapped his arm around Kyoko's shoulders and gave her a kiss.

"What kind of date?"

"Well we are engaged so you need a ring."

"WHAT!?" Kyoko yelled as she jumped up. "N-n-no I don't! Rings like that are really expensive! You don't need to buy me something that costs that much! And how are we going to keep it a secret if-"

Kuon cut her off with a kiss. "Kyoko please calm down. It isn't going to be a real engagement ring yet. We'll save that for when we announce our engagement. For now I just want to get you a simple ring and you don't have to wear it on your left hand. You can wear it on your right hand. Please let me do this for you Kyoko. Let me use this to show you how much I love you, even if it is through something as simple as a ring."

"But-"

"Please?" Kuon gave her is puppy dog eyes.

"Okay."

Kuon beamed again and kissed her. "Thank you. You should go change and then we can go shopping."

Kyoko nodded and started walking to the door but then stopped. "We can't go shopping for a ring!"

Kuon frowned, "why not?"

"Well what if people recognize us?! There could be all sorts of trouble!"

Kuon smiled again. "Don't worry. I still have some temporary hair dye. We can just stop by my apartment and dye our hair again."

"Alright," Kyoko said as she quickly left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Kuon and Kyoko were making their way to his car. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyoko asked as Kuon opened her door for her.

"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Kuon gave Kyoko a quick kiss before she got in the car.

He walked over to his side and got in as well. "I love you and I want to marry you. You are the most important person in the world to me."

Kyoko blushed, "you're the most important person to me too." Her voice was just a whisper but Kuon heard every word. He smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward his apartment building.

* * *

About forty minutes later they were heading to a jewelry shop. Kyoko looked at the buildings around them. "We aren't going to the same shop we did before."

"You're right. They don't have the kind of ring that I have in mind."

Kyoko turned to give Kuon a puzzled look. "You already have a style in mind?"

"Yes. Once you see it I'm sure that you'll love it."

Kyoko's eyes got sparkly, "will you tell me what it looks like?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," Kyoko said with a small pout.

Kuon reached over and took her hand. "Don't be like that. You'll love it. Trust me."

They were quiet for the rest of the drive.

'I wonder what the ring is going to look like.' Kyoko thought. 'How can Kuon already have something in mind? Did he already have this planned? If so for how long? He said that I'll love it. I really want to know what is going to look-'

"We're here," Kuon said as he parked the car, effectively cutting off Kyoko's thoughts.

Kyoko looked up at the building. "This store looks really expensive..."

"I already told you to not worry about that. Please just let me do this for you without any arguments."

"Alright," Kyoko said quietly.

Kuon smiled and kissed her cheek. He got out and walked around to let Kyoko out. He offered his hand to help her out. "My lady."

"Stop it." Kyoko blushed.

"Why? You're my princess and so I'm going to treat you as one." With that he locked the car and started leading Kyoko toward to jewelry store.

There was a male clerk just inside the door. "Welcome," he said as he bowed. "How may I help you today?"

Kuon put his arm around Kyoko's shoulders as he replied. "We're wanting to look at couples rings."

"Of course, sir. Please follow me." He turned and lead them to a long glass counter on the right side of the store. There were several cases full of matching rings.

"Kuon, what do you mean by couples rings?" Kyoko whispered as they followed the clerk.

"I mean that I want rings that show we are a couple. Everyone already knows it but I want something to show that we are a couple." Kuon replied, also whispering.

After they reached the counter the corker moved to the other side, "we have several different styles." He said as he pulled out a few cases to allow Kuon and Kyoko to take a closer look.

"Actually we are looking for a specific style." Kuon said politely as Kyoko leaned a bit closer to look. "Do you have any Claddagh (kla-də, ˈklä-) rings available?"

The clerk nodded, "Yes, sir. Please give me a minute to get our selection." He put away the cases that he had pulled out and went to the far end of the counter.

Kyoko looked up at Kuon. "What are Cl-clad..."

"Claddagh rings?"

Kyoko nodded.

"They are actually a Celtic ring with special meanings depending on how you wear them."

"What kind of meanings?"

Kuon smiled. "I'll tell you later."

"But-" Kyoko stopped. The clerk was back and she was immediately entranced by the rings in the cases. "Th-those are beautiful!"

Kuon squeezed Kyoko with the arm that he had around her shoulders. "See? I told you that you would love them."

"What are their meanings?"

"Well they have multiple meanings." The clerk answered. "Not only do the rings have meanings but the gems that some of the hearts are made from also have meanings. For example the amber means happiness and renders the wearer irresistible. The emerald is the stone for the goddess Venus, its for love and prosperity. It also enhances memory." The clerk pointed to each stone as he mentioned them.

"Wow," Kyoko said excitedly. "What do they other stones mean?"

"The garnet symbolizes commitment, love, passion, and desire. Moonstones attract love and luck. They are also said to aid in fertility."

Kyoko blushed and Kuon cleared his throat.

The clerk bowed his head. "Forgive me. I should not have said that last part."

Kyoko shook her head, "No its okay."

"Do you see one that you like, Kyoko?" Kuon asked trying to change the subject about what the stone symbolized.

"Umm... Well..." Kyoko looked at the rings trying to decide. 'I really like the ones with the red stones. I think the clerk called them garnet? But would Kuon be happy with those? Maybe I should pick one without a stone. After all I bet the ones with the gems are really expensive and I don't want Kuon to spend a lot of money. The ones that are silver are very pretty, too. But I-'

"Kyoko." Kuon's voice cut through Kyoko's thoughts again. She looked up at him. "I can tell what you're thinking. Please stop worrying about the cost. I want you pick the one that you like the most. Choose the one that you honestly love the most. Okay?"

"Okay." Kyoko said in a small voice. 'How does he do that?' She sighed silently before making her selection. "I like the ones with the garnet. I think that's the right name."

The clerk nodded as he pulled three pairs with the garnet and set them on the counter. The pairs were each a slightly different style. The first set was rose gold, there were small diamonds in the band of the female's ring, while the male's band was plain rose gold. The middle set was silver, they were puzzle rings as well. The last set also looked silver but was actually platinum, their bands looked as though they were braided.

"They are all so pretty. How am I supposed to choose one?" Kyoko looked up at Kuon silently asking for help.

Kuon gave her a teasing smirk. "You could close your eyes and point at one at random."

Kyoko looked horrified and started to punch Kuon's chest. "I can't do that! These are special and can't be picked at random!"

Kuon gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry. I meant it as a joke."

Kyoko huffed, "Meanie."

"But you still love me."

Kyoko went bright pink and put her hands over Kuon's mouth. "Don't say that in public! Don't you have any modesty!?" She glanced at the clerk but he was behaving as though he couldn't hear a thing they were saying and was rearranging some of the ring displays.

Kuon gently moved Kyoko's hands from his face and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

Kyoko didn't reply and turned back towards the rings. 'I like how these ones look like braids.' She glanced at the set in the middle. 'But why do these look as though they have three different parts?' "Excuse me." She said to get the clerk's attention.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why does this set have three different parts?" She pointed to the silver pair as she spoke.

The clerk smiled as he picked one of them up. "That is because they are puzzle rings." He tossed it into the air and caught it again. He held out his palm to show the couple how the three parts were still connected but weren't one ring. He then deftly interlocked the pieces back together creating a single ring.

"That's amazing!"

"Is that the pair you want, Kyoko?"

"They're beautiful but it would take awhile to remember how to complete the puzzle. Also what if we're at work and it drops. We'd have to take time to put it back together. I don't think those ones would be a good idea."

"Are you sure? We can get them if you want them." Kuon said. 'I want to make sure that she gets the set that she truly loves.'

Kyoko nodded. "I think I like these ones the most." She pointed to the ones with the braided bands. 'They're the simplest looking pair so I bet they are the least expensive.'

"Those are really the ones that you like the most?"

"Yes." Kyoko said in a decisive voice.

"Okay. We'll take this style" He said to the clerk. 'Does she realize that, that pair is platinum and so the most expensive? I doubt it. If that was the case she wouldn't have chosen them. Oh well. This way I know that she chose that ones that she genuinely loves the most.'

"Very well, sir. Please wait a moment while I put the away and get the different sizes for the ones that you want." He was gone just a couple seconds later.

"When are you going to tell me what the ring means?"

Kuon smirked. "I'll tell you when I put it on your finger. It will mean more that way."

Kyoko sighed but didn't say anything as the clerk came back caring a case full of differently size Claddagh rings.

"Ma'am, do you know what size ring you wear?"

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"Then may I please see that hand that you will wear the ring on."

Kyoko blushed as she held out her right hand toward the clerk. He gently took it and looked at the ring finger. "Let me see." He pick up of rings to measure finger size and selected one that was size six and a half and gently slid it onto Kyoko's finger.

Kuon clenched his fists. 'Woah, calm down. He isn't coming onto her. He is just determining her ring size. No need to be jealous.' He took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm down.

"This is a little too big." The clerk tried a size six next. "How does that feel, ma'am? Does it feel as though it will slide off?"

Kyoko flexed her fingers a little and gently shook her hand to see if the ring would come off. She smiled when it didn't. "It feels perfect."

"Wonderful," said the clerk as her to the measuring ring back. He then picked up a size six Claddagh ring from the case and put it in a small box that he had also brought out.

"Sir, do you know what size you will need?"

"Yes, I wear a size ten."

The clerk nodded. He took size ten from the selection and put it into the box next to the ring meant for Kyoko. He gently closed the lid and handed to box to Kuon. "Here you are, sir. Was there anything else that you were interested in?"

"No, thank you." Kuon said with a smile.

The clerk nodded and filled out a small piece of paper. "Here is the slip needed at the register. Please have a pleasant day." He bowed before taking to case of rings back it to the back room.

"Come on," Kuon said. "Lets go pay for these."

Kyoko nodded and followed Kuon towards the cash register.

Kuon handed the slip to the cashier.

The cashier smiled as she took it and started to put the information into the computer. "Will that be all for you sir?"

"Yes," Kuon said as he handed over his credit card.

The cashier took it and swiped it before handing it back to Kuon. "Please sign the screen, sir." She said pointed to screen in front of Kuon. After he signed the cashier handed him the receipt. "Thank you for coming." The cashier said with a bow. "Please come again."

"Thank you." Kyoko and Kuon said in unison before exiting the shop.

They walked back to the car and Kuon helped Kyoko in before getting in himself. He started the car and headed back toward his apartment building.

* * *

Once they were inside Kuon had Kyoko sit down on the couch before kneeling in front of her.

"Kuon? What are you doing?" Kyoko asked in confusion.

"I know that I already asked you to marry me. But I want to do it again properly with a ring." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it up. "Kyoko, I love you with my whole heart. Will you please make me the happiest man in the world and consent to be my wife?"

Kyoko blushed but gave a small laugh. "Kuon, you can be so silly sometimes. You're first proposal was perfect but I'll give you my answer again.

"Yes. I will marry you." She launched herself at Kuon and kissed him.

Kuon kissed her back. "Thank you, Kyoko," Kuon said when the kiss ended. He took out Kyoko's from the box and put gently put it on Kyoko's right ring finger. He kissed her hand before letting it go.

Kyoko smiled shyly at Kuon. "May I put your ring on your finger, Kuon?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course." Kuon said with a smile. "Make sure that the point of the heart is facing my wrist."

"Alright but why?" Kyoko asked even as she carefully put the ring on Kuon's finger. She kissed Kuon's hand, just as he kissed her's.

"It has to do with the meanings that I told you about. I'll explain them now." He lifted Kyoko up and sat down on the couch with her and his lap. "Look at the heart on the ring. There are four different meanings to it depending on which direction its facing and which hand it is on. If the ring is on your right hand, with the point facing your fingers it means you are single and might be looking for love. If the ring is on your right hand, with the point facing your wrist it means that you're in a relationship." He paused to give Kyoko a kiss. "Just like we are."

Kyoko smiled and snuggled further into Kuon's chest. "What are the other two meanings?"

"On the left hand with the point facing your fingers it means that your are engaged. I would love us to be able to wear them that way but then it wouldn't be a secret engagement."

Kyoko blushed a very bright pink making Kuon smirk.

"With the ring on your left hand with the point facing your wrist it means that you are married. When we do get married I want us to wear them that way."

Kyoko's brain short circuited at that. "I-i-i thought you s-said that th-these would be s-s-simple couples rings!" She tried to jump up but Kuon held her still.

"I'm sorry that I lied a little but I wanted it to be a surprise. You wouldn't have wanted to get them if you knew." Kuon kissed Kyoko again. "Will you please forgive me."

Kyoko sighed before she smiled. "Of course I forgive you. I really do love them. Do they mean anything else?"

"Yes they do. Look at the crown that is on top of the heart. It symbolizes loyalty while the hand around the heard symbolize friendship. Also apart from what direction the heart is facing it symbolizes love."

"Wow," Kyoko said in awe. "So much meaning in one small ring. It's incredible. Like magic!"

Kuon smiled as sparkles started to appear around Kyoko's head. 'I knew that these rings would be perfect.' He kissed her hair and held her tightly. 'I'm never letting you go Kyoko.'

They stayed like that until Kuon's phone started ringing. He sighed before pulling it out and opening it. "Hello?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late. I hope that you all liked it. Also I'm going to be posting a sketch of the Claddagh rings on my Tumblr account. Please go take a look.**

**You can also look Claddagh rings up online to learn more about them.**

**I also need to give a huge thanks the my amazing older sister for telling me about Claddagh rings! Thanks so much big sis!**


	31. Unit's Invitation

Thank you everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. I truly love you all!

I welcome all constructive criticism.

Here is chapter thirty-one. I hope that you all like it. Chapter thirty-two will be posted soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Unit's Invitation**

"KUON!"

Kuon quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and it on speaker phone. He frowned at it and rubbed his ear. "Dad, why the heck are you yelling in my ear at the top of your lungs!? Are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"I wouldn't be yelling if you had answered your phone the first time I called!" Kuu was no longer yelling but his voice was still louder than normal. "Why didn't you answer earlier? When Boss told us about the interview he said that you had the rest of the day off so I know it wasn't because you were at a shoot. Were you with Kyoko? You were a gentleman, right? You know what I'll do to you if you aren't."

Kuon frowned, "of course I'm being a gentleman, father." His voice was dark.

Kyoko stiffened a little when she felt Kuon's mood change so drastically. She looked at his face and immediately felt Setsu fighting to come to the surface. Cain was talking now instead of Kuon.

"I won't let anyone hurt Kyoko and that includes me. I love her too much to let that happen." Cain squeezed Kyoko more tightly to him as he spoke.

* * *

Kuu smiled when he heard his son's declaration. "I know, Kuon." He said in a calming voice. "I know how much you love her but she is my daughter. What kind of father would I be if didn't give the man who wants to marry her some kind of warning?"

Kuon sighed as Cain disappeared. "You always did take your responsibilities seriously."

"Yes I do. And speaking of responsibilities I need to go help your mother pack."

"Pack for what?"

Kuu grinned, "your mother and I are just going on a little trip and need to be leaving soon. I'll talk to you later Kuon. Give Kyoko a hug for me!" He hung up before Kuon could respond and went to find Julie, a smile still on his face.

* * *

'If he means what I think he means by 'little trip'...' Kuon thought darkly as he closed his phone.

"Kuon?" Kyoko said in a quiet voice. "Are you okay?" 'He had calmed down but he's so mad again.' She looked up into Kuon's face, hers full of concern.

Kuon blinked and looked down at Kyoko. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before replying. "I'm fine. Dad, is just being... well, Dad."

Kyoko giggled a little and made to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kuon said as he tightened his hold on Kyoko.

"I'm a little hungry and I bet you are too. So I thought that I would make us some lunch."

"What if I don't want to let you go?"

"Kuon, please. I really am hungry." As though to prove her point Kyoko's stomach growled.

Kuon laughed. "Alright. I won't be that cause of my princess starving to death." He gave Kyoko another quick kiss before letting her get up.

Kyoko got up quickly and basically ran to the kitchen, her face bright pink. 'Why does he always say things like that? I feel like my face is going to be permanently pink or red. Ah! Just stop thinking about it! Focus on what to make for lunch!' She looked into the fridge and frowned slightly. 'I think sandwiches will be best for today. Since Kuon doesn't like to eat a lot and, amazingly enough, I'm not in the mood to do a lot of cooking. Besides,' she reasoned as she started to pull stuff out of the fridge, 'sandwiches are still healthy.'

In just a few minutes the sandwiches were done and Kyoko was taking them to the living room.

Kuon looked up from the TV as Kyoko walked back in. He got up and took the plate from Kyoko. "Now it's your turn to sit down while I get us some water to drink."

"But-"

"No arguing. Sit down, okay?"

Kuon was in the kitchen before Kyoko could say anything else. She huffed and sat down where Kuon had been sitting. Kuon came back just a minute later with two glasses and a couple plates.

"See?" He said with a smirk as he set the items on the table. "Is it really so bad to sit down and relax for a little bit while I help in a small way?" He sat next to Kyoko and put his left arm around her shoulders.

Kyoko didn't reply but grabbed an sandwich and started eating as she pulled a plate toward her, to catch the crumbs.

Kuon chuckled and followed her example.

When they were almost done eating Kuon looked at Kyoko. "We still have half a day to ourselves. Is there anything that you want to do?"

Kyoko thought for a minute and was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

Kuon groaned as he got up to answer it. 'Why does everybody in Japan have such impeccable time?' He thought sarcastically. He unlocked and opened the door. His face darkened when he saw no one there. As he made to close the door he saw a gilded envelope taped to it. Curiously he pulled it off the door. He went back to Kyoko after closing and locking the door.

"What is that?" Kyoko asked when she saw the envelope in Kuon's hand.

"I don't know. It was taped to the door." He sat back down and pulled Kyoko onto his lap as he leaned against the couch.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I suppose I should." Kuon slipped his finger under the simple seal and opened the envelope. He pulled out the papers in it and with them came a small shower of confetti. "Well that answers who this is from. As far as I know Boss is the only one that would put confetti in something like this. I guess we should be happy that it wasn't glitter. It would be impossible to clean that up." He flipped the first paper over so that he can Kyoko could read it. He groaned again and leaned his face against Kyoko's back. 'I'm going to strangle that man. I told him no parties.'

_Masquerade Ball_

_Date: April, 18_

_Time: 7:00~_

_Venue: Takarada Lory's Villa_

"A Masquerade Ball? That sounds like so much fun!" Kyoko said excitedly with sparkles beginning to appear around her.

"I don't want to go." Kuon's voice was slightly muffled.

Kyoko pouted a little, even though Kuon couldn't see it. "Why not?"

Kuon didn't move his face as he answered, so Kyoko had to listen closely to understand him. "It's going to be big and over the top. Boss will mostly like choose horrible outfits for us. And I'm going to have to share you with everyone there. We'll never have a moment to ourselves." 'Not to mention I have a feeling Mom and Dad will be there. Those two and Boss together just spells trouble.'

"How do we know that president Takarada is choosing what we will be wearing?"

In response Kuon turned the second piece of paper over.

_Kuon, Kyoko costumes of my choosing will be provided for you two._

_So come early._

_-Takarada Lory_

'I just knew that's what it would say.' Kuon thought after giving the paper a very quick glance.

"B-but it can't be that bad. I really want to go, Kuon. Won't you reconsider? I'm sure that we can find time to be alone. Even if it is just for a moment."

Kuon smiled when he heard Kyoko. "Can you promise that you'll find time to tear yourself away from Kotonami-san and Maria-chan to spend time with me?" He knew that he sounded like a child but he didn't mind. 'It is just a small thing but I like being able to be spoiled by having Kyoko all to myself. I just hope that someday she can be spoiled around me too.'

"I promise, Kuon."

Kuon lifted his head and settled his chin on Kyoko's right shoulder. "Okay, I'll go. But we aren't going separately. I'm going to pick you up and we will go together."

"Won't that make people talk?" Kyoko's voice was a little worried

Kuon resisted the urge to roll his eyes with difficultly. "Kyoko, what is there left for them them to talk about? We're a unit Kyoko and they know that. So, they'll be expecting us to show up together."

"What about the fact that we are engaged?"

Kuon kissed Kyoko's cheek before replying. "What about it? It's a secret engagement. You and I are the only ones that know. No one will know that we are engaged until we want them to."

"Okay."

Kuon grinned and held Kyoko more securely.

They sat like that for a while not saying anything. Just enjoying being together.

'I love being with Kyoko like this. I want to do this everyday. I wonder if I could persuade her to spend the night again. That would be three nights in a row. Hmm. I'd probably be pushing it too far. But I hate saying 'good bye' to her every night. I'd rather say 'good night' or 'I love you' and fall asleep with her in my arms. Would there be any way to convince her to move in with me? No, not this early. Maybe after the laser-tag event but certainly not now.' Kuon sighed silently and gently kissed Kyoko's neck.

When Kyoko didn't move Kuon stretched his neck a little to look at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. Kuon smiled, 'she must be pretty tired. I am too now that I think about it. All the food from lunch has already been put away. So, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep for a little while. Though not sitting on the floor.' Kuon carefully stood up and maneuvered Kyoko and himself onto the couch. 'There we go, much better.' He gently kissed Kyoko's forehead. 'Sweet dream, my Princess.'

A few moments later they were both sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Two days later Kuon and Kyoko were driving to LME.

"What do you think our masquerade costumes will look like?" Kyoko asked as she turned to look at Kuon.

"I have no idea. With boss involved they could be anything. I'm almost scared to think about it."

"Could they really be that bad?"

Kuon gave Kyoko a quick sideways glance. "Kyoko, think about what Boss is like. I think that you'll find the answer to that question."

Kyoko was quiet for a minute and then shuddered. "You don't think you would do something like the pink curse do you!?"

"What's the 'pink curse'?"

"The Love Me uniforms."

Kuon's eyes got wide and he too shuddered. "I certainly hope not. If he tries to do something like that I'm going to have to give him a black eye, at the very least."

At this point they had pulled to the front of Takarada's Villa where a two valets were waiting for them. One opened Kuon's door while the other assisted Kyoko. Kuon took the small number that was handed to him and he and Kyoko made their way to the front doors.

Sebastian met them just inside and gestured for them to follow him. He led them up to the main family part of the house. He opened the door to a large sitting room and bowed them in before shutting the door behind them.

Takarada and Jelly were both in the room and looked up when Kuon and Kyoko entered.

'Time to let Ren back out.' Kuon thought wryly as he and Kyoko made their way towards the other occupants of the room.

"Ren, Kyoko perfect timing. How are you two today?"

Kyoko bowed, "We are doing well, thank you. How are you president Takarada?"

"I'm doing just splendidly! Are you looking forward to tonight's ball, Mogami-kun?"

"Yes, I am." Kyoko's eyes glowed as she answered.

"Wonderful. Your dress is all ready for you. Ten will you please take Kyoko to her room?"

"Of course, Darling! Shall we Kyoko-chan?"

Ren squeezed Kyoko's hand before letting it go.

As soon as the two women were out of the room Kuon was in control. He glared at Takarada, "Boss, we agreed to no parties."

Takarada just smiled. "Actually I agreed to respect your wishes for a certain amount of time. That time being while your relationship was secret. Now that it is public knowledge I believe that this is the perfect time for a party."

Before Kuon could reply the door opened and another man came in. Kuon looked at him and rolled his eyes. 'I knew it.' "Dad."

* * *

Kyoko followed Jelly to a beautiful bedroom. In the middle of the room was a mannequin wearing a rose red gown, made out of velvet. It was styled after gowns from medieval Europe. It had long sleeves that opened up at the elbows, with the back part almost reaching the floor. The neckline was rounded, there was white lace around it as well as the sleeves. There was also a two-inch-wide white belt with red roses on it. There was a white mask sitting on a table next to the mannequin. The mask had red lace on it.

Kyoko gasped at the sight of it. "This is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen."

A female voice came from behind Kyoko. "I'm glad that you like it. It was made specifically for you."

Kyoko turned and gasped again. 'She is so pretty,' Kyoko thought. 'She looks like a fairy.'

The woman had long wavy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was a little taller than Kyoko.

'She is just like Kuu described.' Julie thought excitedly. 'I wish I could tell her who I am. But Kuu and I did agree to do it later. For now I'll just help her get ready for tonight.' "Come Kyoko-chan, lets get you ready for tonight."

Without letting Kyoko say anything Julie and Jelly both converged on her.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this post took so long. Life was kind of hectic for a while, what with school and Phoenix Comic Con. But with con over things should be getting back to normal. I hope that you all liked this chapter.**


	32. Kyoko's Ball

I'm **so** sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I hope that you can forgive me. I promise to to be quicker.

And I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. Really thanks so much, I love you.

If you have constructive criticism please share it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kyoko's Ball**

Kuon was pacing the room waiting for Kyoko to come back. 'Why is it taking them so long? Wait dumb question. I bet Kyoko is in la-la-land.' Kuon smirked, 'I wonder if they need help getting her to focus enough to get ready. I better go check.'

Just as he turned towards the door it opened. He instantly froze and felt the air leave his lungs as he saw who entered.

'She's gorgeous.' Kuon thought as Kyoko came to a halt in front of him.

Kyoko's head was bowed as though the was embarrassed or nervous.

'She is so adorable when she is like this but I want to see her beautiful eyes.' Kuon finally got enough control over his body to put his right hand under Kyoko's chin and gently raise her head. When he could see Kyoko's eyes he leaned in and gave her a long slow kiss. 'Can we stay here?' He thought as he continues the kiss. 'I don't want anyone else to see Kyoko. She is too beautiful. I want her all to myself.' He ended the kiss and brought Kyoko closer to him. He rested his chin on top of her head before he spoke. "Kyoko, you are the loveliest woman I have ever seen. My breath was taken away the moment you walked into the room."

Kyoko's whole body went red when she heard Kuon's words. "Its because of the dress and makeup. They are what is-"

Kuon frowned when Kyoko started talking. 'Will she ever get it?' He thought sadly as he cut Kyoko off. "Don't say that, Kyoko. If it was the dress or makeup I would have complimented those and I didn't. I complimented you because you are beautiful. The dress and makeup only enhance your natural beauty." Kuon voice was firm leaving no room for arguing.

* * *

Julie squealed silently. "They are so cute together!" She whispered excitedly to her husband.

Kuu watch with a smile as Kuon gather Kyoko into a hug. He silently closed the door that he and Julie were watching from behind. "Yes they are. But we should leave them and get ready for the party." He took his wife's hand and lead her to their bedroom.

* * *

Kyoko pulled back from Kuon so that she could get a good look at his costume. Her eyes went wide as she blushed scarlet.

Kuon cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why Kyoko was blushing. Then he looked down at himself and blushed a little himself. 'I knew that this costume would be a bad idea. I'm going to kill Dad and Boss.'

Kuon was wearing tight black leather pants, shiny knee-high black boots, a red poet style shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was dyed back to its natural blonde but he was still wearing his dark contacts. His mask was black with red rose vines painted on it, with a couple leaves, and was edged with silver.

'Do his pants have to be so tight?' Kyoko thought desperately as she tried to focus her attention back on Kuon's face. 'They don't really leave much to the imagination. I mean...' Kyoko's brain was starting to short circuit.

Kuon smirked as he saw a bit of smoke starting to come out of Kyoko's ears. He gathered her in his arms again. "See something that you like?" His voice was low and seductive.

"I-I-umm-well-" Kyoko couldn't say anything. 'THIS IS TOO MUCH! I'm a pure Japanese maiden! I shouldn't be see this! No one should be seeing this! What will other people say?! What will other girls do?!'

Kuon wanted to laugh out loud but didn't. Instead he pulled away from Kyoko just enough to get a clear look at her face. His eyes softened as he looked at Kyoko's abashed expression. "Kyoko, you don't need to be so uncomfortable. Partly because you've seen me in worse things." 'Or nothing at all when we were doing Cain and Setsu.' "I know that you're worried about what other people will be thinking when they see me. But that doesn't matter. You are the only one that is important to me. You are the only one that I care about." He leaned in and gave Kyoko a gentle kiss. "I love you, Kyoko. You never need to worry about anyone changing my mind."

Kyoko looked like she was about to cry. "Really?"

"Really." Kuon kissed Kyoko again. "Now we should probably had down stairs. We don't need Boss coming after us for being late."

Kyoko smirked a little as Natsu took partial control. "And we can't let the Never Late King get a mark on his record, can we?"

Kuon just smirked as he lead Kyoko out of the room.

Sebastian was waiting for them right outside the door. He was wearing an Arab costume very similar to the one they had seen him wear before. However this one was made from royal blue silk and had gold trim. They could see his eyes but the rest of his face was covered. He bowed and gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

As the three of them were walking down the hall three others watched them stealthily from behind. The two adults were wearing English regency style costumes, the main colors were forest green and cream. The third member of the party was wearing a dark blue, almost black, dress with black lace. The sleeves were short and had a couple layers.

"Maria-chan I hope that your grandfather didn't go overboard with announcing the guests when they enter. I heard about the Grateful party you and Kyoko did last year and I'm really hoping that Julie and I can enter the party without Kyoko noticing."

"Grandfather wanted to do something similar but I wouldn't let him."

Julie looked down at Maria. "How did you manage to stop him?"

Maria grinned. "Sebastian helped me. Besides what would be the point of having a masquerade ball if you know who everyone is?"

Kuu laughed. "Please tell me that you have that conversation on video. I love seeing Boss not get his own way."

Julie sighed shaking her head. 'My husband is incorrigible.' "We should be getting down stairs ourselves. It wouldn't do to be late."

* * *

Takarada was standing by the stage where the orchestra was playing. He was wearing dark gray tuxedo pants, his shirt was semi-frilly and pure white, the tuxedo jacket he had on was silver with tails, all of it was was made from silk. His mask covered most of his face and was a mixture of silver and dark gray, the two colors were mixed together like marble. He looked around the ballroom and smiled.

'Maria was right. A masquerade was the perfect choice. Though I believe the list that Yukihito and I came up with will be useful in the future.' He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. 'Kuon and Kyoko should be walking in any second. Then this party can finally get started.'

Just then he heard someone call him and turned around. Jelly was walking up to him. She was wearing a dress whose design was lightly based on togas worn in Greece long ago. It was violet with gold accents. Her mask was the same shade of purple and had golden swirls with glitter on it. Her hair was styled to cascade over her right shoulder.

"Darling, everything looks amazing! So beautiful!And you look even more handsome than usual!"

"Thank you, Ten. You look very nice yourself."

Jelly smiled widely and Takarada's compliment. Movement caught her eye behind Takarada causing her to smile more. "Darling I believe it is time for you to get this masquerade underway. Ren-chan and Kyoko-chan just arrived."

Takarada turned his head to look at the new arrivals and then turned back to Jelly. "Excuse me, I have business to attend to," he said bowing to Jelly. He then swept towards Ren and Kyoko.

* * *

Kuon and Kyoko paused for a second at the top of the stairs taking in the scene before them.

"It's so amazing!" Kyoko exclaimed looking at all the decorations and beautifully dressed people. "I feel like we're in a fair tale!"

Kuon leaned down slightly to kiss Kyoko's head. "Are you happy Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up at Kuon and nodded emphatically. "Yes!"

Kuon smiled, 'I'm glad that she is happy but I really am not in the mood for a party. At least not one like this. I would much rather have a quiet evening with Kyoko, relaxing on the couch watching a movie or drama.' "Then shall be proceed down stairs, my Princess."

Kyoko blushed but nodded again.

Kuon squeezed Kyoko's hand and they started walking down the stairs.

Kyoko looked around excitedly enjoying all the decorations. The walls were draped with dark red velvet, with a bit of black for accenting. There were lights strung along the ceiling giving the space an ethereal look. Tall round tables were situated around the walls, some had silver table clothes, while others had gold, all of them had vases full roses as center pieces. There was also a live orchestra on a slightly raised dais near the far wall.

A few second after they reached the ground level Takarada came up to them. "What do you two think?" He asked as he made a sweeping motion with his arm.

"It looks wonderful Sir." Kyoko answered in an excited voice.

"Thank-you Mogami-kun I was hoping that you would like it. Now come with me you two. It's time to announce the beginning of the masquerade." With that Takarada lead them to the raised dais that the orchestra was on.

'I knew Boss would do something like this.' Kuon thought with exasperation. 'Why does he always have to be so over the top?' He sighed silently and held Kyoko's hand a little tighter.

Takarada stood behind a microphone with Kuon and Kyoko standing to his right. He gave a signal and immediately there was a spot light shining on him. "Welcome all to this Masquerade Ball!" He spoke in a joyous voice. "This ball is to celebrate two things. The first is Ren and Kyoko being a couple!"

There was loud applause following this announcement. Kyoko blushed bright pink and Kuon even looked a little embarrassed.

Takarada let it die down before he continued. "The second reason is to congratulate Kyoko on graduation from the Love Me Section!"

More applause followed this making Kyoko blush even more.

Kuon glanced at Kyoko. 'I hope that Boss finishes talking soon. Kyoko won't be able to take much more...'

"Now without further ado let the masquerade begin!" Takarada exclaimed extending his arms into the air.

At that moment there was a bright flash and rose petals fell from the ceiling. By the time the guests got reoriented after the light Takarada and the couple were off the dais and the orchestra was playing.

* * *

Kuon helped Kyoko down and escorted her to the dance floor. He bowed and asked, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Kyoko giggled and nodded her head.

Kuon smiled and swept Kyoko into a waltz. "I think that I should keep you on the dance floor all night. That I can have you all to myself. Even during this party." Kuon whispered in Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko blushed again. "I think that would be little rude to everyone here. They did come for us. So shouldn't we let them talk to us, even just a little bit?"

"You're right. But we don't need to do that just yet. Let me enjoy dancing with you a bit longer."

* * *

Moko watched as Ren and Kyoko danced and smiled. 'They definitely are happy. Good. Kyoko deserves to be happy more than anyone. And if he ever hurts her I'll-' Her thoughts were cut off when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned to see someone dressed in a royal blue suit with a white shirt. His mask was white with a blue band around the edge. "May I have this dance?" He asked in a deep voice.

Moko was silent for a moment. 'Mo, I don't recognize him but I suppose that is the point of a masquerade. Seems as though I have no choice but to accept. Mo. Ah well might as well enjoy it.' She smiled, "It would be my pleasure to dance with you."

The man smiled and took Moko's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Julie and Kuu stood at the edge of the dance floor watching their children dance. Julie leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "They look so good together. Don't you think?"

Kuu wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulders. "Yes they do. Shall we join them?"

"Yes, lets."

The two entered the dance and moved close to their children.

"Kyoko." Kuu called when he and Julie were close enough.

Kyoko looked over and cocked her head to the side slightly. It took her a minute to recognize who called her but when she did she broke out into a huge smile. "Hi Otou-san!"

Kuon frowned at his parents. 'They just had to cut in, didn't they?'

"Would you two be willing to take a break from dancing for a couple minutes?" Kuu asked.

Kyoko looked up at Kuon silently asking if it was okay.

'I can never tell her no.' Kuon thought with a smile. He looked over at his parents. "Alright, lets go find somewhere more quiet so that we can talk."

The two couples left the dance floor and made their way to a side door. They glanced around making sure that no one was watching and slipped through it.

Kuon closed the door behind them and then helped Kyoko take off her mask.

"Thank you." Kyoko smiled up at Kuon. "I didn't know how I would take it off without messing up my wig."

Kuon smiled and lifted a tendril of the black hair. "You are beautiful with black hair but I think I'm partial to the chestnut color you have." He then proceeded to take off his mask before turning to face his parents. "It's been a long time."

Julie burst into tears. "Oh, Kuon!" She hurried to Kuon and pulled him into a tight hug.

Kuon put his arms around his Mom. "Hi, Mom. I missed you, too." He felt his eyes water a little but didn't do anything to stop it.

Kyoko watched the two reunite crying a little, too. She was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Kuu gave Kyoko a huge bear hug. "How's my daughter?"

Kyoko returned Kuu's hug. "I'm great Otou-san."

Julie finally stopped hugging Kuon and looked over to her husband and daughter.

Kyoko blinked. "Wait. Didn't you help Muse-sama with my makeup?"

Julie smiled, "of course I am. You didn't think I wouldn't help my daughter did you?"

Kyoko didn't know what to say and felt her eyes fill with tears.

Julie noticed and made her way towards Kyoko and pulled her into a hug just like the one she gave Kuon. "Oh Sweetie there's no need to cry. I'm so glad that I can finally meet you face to face."

Kyoko nodded and held onto Julie tightly. 'So this is what it's like to get a hug from a Mom. I'm so happy!'

Kuon smiled gently as he watched the two most important women in his life hug. 'This has to mean so much to Kyoko.'

Julie put her hands on Kyoko's shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. "I'm so happy that you're my daughter."

Kyoko was finally able to speak again. "I'm happy too, Okaa-san."

Julie pulled Kyoko into another hug and this time they were joined by Kuu and Kuon.

'I finally know what it's like to have a real family!' Kyoko thought happily. 'I think I could die from this happiness!'

* * *

**Hi everyone, I just want to say sorry again for taking so long with posting this chapter. It was just really hard to write for some reason. But I hope that you all liked it. I'm going to try hard to get the next chapter out sooner and to get pictures of the costumes up on my tumblr quickly, too.**

**Also if any of you were wondering Kuon's costume was influenced by Jareth's outfits from the movie Labyrinth.**


	33. Parents' Ire

Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. Really thanks so much, I love you.

If you have constructive criticism, please share it.

I'm sorry that it took a while to post again. Life just keeps getting in the way.

Words written in italics are said in Russian, I hope that you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Parents' Ire**

Kyoko had her eyes squeezed shut and didn't open them until she felt a finger wipe something from her cheek. She looked up to see Kuon smiling down at her and Kuu and Julie standing on either side of her. Kuon leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Why the tears, Kyoko?"

"I-I'm just s-so happy. I finally know what it's like to feel the love of a family." More tears slid down her cheeks as Kuon pulled her into another tight hug.

'Kyoko, I promise that you will never feel unloved again,' Kuon thought. He leaned down a little and kissed the top of Kyoko's head.

Kuu put his arm around Julie's shoulders as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I don't like what her mother has done to her. But I'm glad that because of it we can be her parents." Julie said quietly.

Kuu nodded as they continued to watch their children. "I think we should give them a moment alone. " Kuu said quietly as he grabbed his and Julie's masks.

They quickly put them back on and silently slipped out of the room.

Kuon gently lifted Kyoko's chin and gave her a tender kiss. "I love you, Kyoko. Don't ever forget that."

Kyoko smiled, "_I love you_, Kuon." She buried her face in Kuon's chest and held him tightly.

* * *

"It is a good thing that this is a masquerade. If it wasn't people would have noticed that the bell of the ball and her date are missing." Julie said to her husband with a smile one her face.

Kuu nodded in agreement. "You're right. Though we should tell Boss. We don't need him ruining their moment."

Julie frowned slightly, "that kidnapper had better not ruin what is happening between our children right now."

It didn't take them long to find Takarada in the sea of people. Even though everyone was wearing costumes and masks Takarada's costume was still eccentric enough to standout. He was out on the dance accompanied by Jelly.

Kuu looked at his wife and bowed, offering her his hand. "Shall we, my dear?"

Julie smiled and took his hand. They gracefully started dancing and maneuvered themselves so that they were next to Takarada and Jelly.

"Boss," Kuu called to Takarada.

Takarada and Jelly looked towards where the voice came from. "Yes, Kuu?"

"The couple that we are honoring tonight are having a private moment. And we would appreciate it if you didn't disturb them." Julie said in a slightly threatening voice.

"If that is what you two wish. However, they better not take too long because-" Takarada was cut off by some loud gasps at the edge of the dance floor.

All four turned and saw why.

"So he did come." Takarada said just loud enough for Jelly, Kuu, and Julie to hear him. "I doubted that he would."

"Who came?" Julie asked curiously.

Takarada gave a small smirk, "Fuwa Shotaro."

Kuu frowned, "why did you invite him? Don't you know how much he has hurt Kyoko?"

Takarada turned to face Kuu. "Yes I do. But this is something that had to be done. You need to trust me."

There was look in Takarada's eyes that sent slight shivers up Kuu and Julie's spines.

'Boss, must have something planned. I just hope that it is enough for the brat.' Kuu thought darkly as he watched the young man make his way towards the bar area.

* * *

Sho smirked as he made his way into the ballroom. 'Kyoko, must have realized that she made a mistake dating that two-bit actor. So she is going to break up with him and declare me as the sole occupant of her heart, in front of all these people. That will teach the good-for-nothing Tsuruga not to touch my possessions.'

Sho's smirk grew as he continued to think about what would happen that night and how he would finally defeat Tsuruga Ren.

As he walked people became quiet and watched him. This just made him even prouder.

'Why wouldn't they be watching me? It's obvious that I'm better than that Tsuruga. Not to mention I'm the best dressed here. I bet Tsuruga is wearing a costume that is only fit for a pansy.'

Sho was wearing the same costume that he wore for the PV for his song Prisoner. There were only a few small differences. He wasn't wearing the red contacts, or the fake long nails. He also had on a black leather mask that made him look more like a demon than a devil. Some of the guests, who were semi-close to the dancers, gasped when they saw it.

'Why does everyone have to be in masks?' Show thought angrily. 'It's making it hard to find Kyoko. The I don't see why I would have to find her. She is the one that should find me.' As Sho thought this he turned from the dance floor and started making his way towards the bar.

* * *

"He seems to be behaving himself." Takarada said as he gave a subtle signal to Sebastian who was standing near them.

'For now.' Kuu thought darkly as he started dancing with his wife again.

"I don't like that he is here." Julie said sending Sho a small glare.

"I don't either. Even so I can tell that Boss has something planned, and I'm curious as to what it is."

"Do you think we should inform our children?"

Kuu thought about it for a minute before replying. "That would be a good idea. I have a feeling that Boss won't have told them, considering he didn't tell us."

Julie sigh and shook her head a little as she and Kuu made their way back to the room they had left their children in.

* * *

Kuon and Kyoko pulled away from each other after a few minutes. Kyoko smiled and reached up to give Kuon a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kuon gave a soft sigh. "Do we have to go back out there?"

Kyoko gave a small giggle. "Why are you being such a baby about this? From all the pictures of you at parties that are in magazines you seem like the kind of person who enjoys parties."

"I wouldn't say that I liked those parties. I tolerated them, the only party that I have enjoyed in the past year was the Grateful Party turned birthday party that you and Maria planned. The reason that I'm being a 'baby'," his face and voice were petulant as he said that, "is because I just want to be alone with you right now. I've told you that I don't like sharing."

"Don't worry. I'll only call you a baby when it's just the two of us." Kyoko said with a cheeky grin.

Kuon huffed and was about to respond when the door opened and their parents came back in.

"See," Kuon said to Kyoko. "I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be in the ballroom right now."

Kyoko just shook her head and looked at their parents. "What's wrong? You look unhappy about something."

Kuu and Julie looked at each other before Kuu answered. "Boss invited someone unexpected and they have just arrived."

"What do you mean unexpected?" Kuon asked as he grabbed Kyoko's hand.

"He means that it's Fuwa Shotaro."

"Why did Boss invite him?" Kuon's voice was angry as he spoke and he pulled Kyoko closer to him.

"I don't know Kuon." Kuu said. "However when Boss told us he invited Fuwa I saw a look in his eye, and it's the look he usually gets when he is planning something. So you two should probably put your masks back on and come back to the main room."

Kuon and Kyoko both looked annoyed but did as their father suggested.

"Maybe we can figure out what kind of costume he is wearing and avoid him." Kyoko said halfheartedly.

Kuon gave a small chuckle before giving Kyoko a quick kiss. "I guess we should get out there. The sooner we do that the sooner this night will be over."

* * *

Sho was sitting at the bar nursing his drink. 'What the heck is taking her so long?" He thought furiously. 'She should have found me by now! That useless actor must be forcing her to stay with him! What did she ever see in that guy?' As Sho's thoughts got more irritated the air around him got darker.

'Hmm,' Sebastian thought as he sat near Sho. 'He must be thinking about Kyoko. And judging from the aura around him I doubt that they are pleasant thoughts. It seems as though that he hasn't learn his lesson, even with the interview. Lory's predictions appear to accurate.' He turned to his left and gave Takarada a nod.

Takarada raised his glass slightly in acknowledgment and went to find Kuon and Kyoko. 'Kuu and Julie should have told them by now. I know that they won't be too happy about Fuwa being here. Nevertheless, it will be helpful. After tonight he won't be able to hurt Kyoko again.'

* * *

As the group of four were making their way to one of the tables they noticed Takarada walking towards them.

"Do you think he wants to tell us his plan or just tell us that Fuwa is here?" Kuon asked his father.

Kuu watched Takarada for a moment. "I think that he is going to let us in on his plan. That way when we do meet Fuwa we will be ready."

Kuon frowned, "I would prefer if we didn't have to talk to him at all. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night for Kyoko. Now with him here..." Kuon trailed off trying to keep his anger in check.

"Don't worry, Kuon. We won't let him ruin this night for Kyoko." Kuu put his hand on Kuon's shoulder as he spoke.

"Good evening." Takarada said grandly when he joined the group. "Are you all enjoying the party?"

Julie and Kyoko just gave him blank looks while Kuon and Kuu mildly glared at him.

"I know that you are all wondering why Fuwa is here but trust me, there is a reason for his presence."

"And what would that reason be," Julie asked in a level voice.

"You all know how Fuwa treats Kyoko."

Everyone nodded as Kuon pulled Kyoko close.

"I will not allow him to treat her that way anymore. Tonight will be the last attempt to get him to see reason and learn to leave Kyoko alone. Though, if he acts the way he normally does it will be caught on the security cameras. With that footage we should be able to, shall we say, control his actions, to a certain degree." Takarada was smirking so evilly at the end of his explanation that everyone shuddered.

"Kuon, remind me to never make President Takarada mad." Kyoko whispered in Kuon's ear.

"Don't worry. I don't think you could ever make Boss that mad." Kuon whispered back.

"Where is Fuwa," Kuu asked Takarada.

For an answer Takarada pointed towards the any dark cloud that was at the bar. As the watched it got even darker.

"I guess we better go over there," Kuon sighed.

He and Kyoko started making their way toward the bar. Their three companions followed closely behind.

* * *

'I'll make Kyoko pay for making me wait this long! Especially went there aren't any cute girls around to talk to. If I have to wait another-' Shops thoughts were cut off by a voice to his right.

"Hello, Sho."

Sho barely glanced up at Kyoko before turning back to his drink. "About time, Kyoko. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?!"

"Waiting for what?" Kyoko didn't shout but you could tell that she was annoyed with the way Sho was behaving.

"Waiting for you to come to me, telling me that you're sorry for dating that useless two-bit actor, begging me to take you back, acknowledging that I'm the only one in your heart! You belong to me, Kyoko!" As Sho was talking he stood up and got close to Kyoko. Sho went to kiss Kyoko again, as he had done on Valentines Day, but was stopped by a man you hadn't noticed standing just behind Kyoko.

Kyoko was stunned when she heard what Sho was saying. 'How can he think that!? There is no way I would ever choose him over Kuon!' She was so stunned that she didn't notice when Sho tried to kiss her. What broke her out of her daze was hearing Kuon's voice as he spoke to Sho.

"Do not touch my girlfriend." Kuon practically growled the words making Sho shrink back some.

"She is mine and I'll touch her whenever I want to." Sho said standing up to his full height.

"No you won't, Sho." Again Kyoko didn't shout but there was a firmness in her voice that Sho had never heard before. "I am not an object to be possessed. I'm not your toy. I am a human and you don't own me."

Sho laughed, "Yes I do. Ever since we were kids my parents planned on us getting married. That makes you mine. Whether you like it or not. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and come with me, we're leaving."

* * *

Kuu and Julie were speechless as they watched these events unfold in front of them.

'This is even worse than I imagined!' Julie thought, shaking with suppressed. 'I want to strangle that little kid! How dare he speak to Kyoko like that!'

Kuu was no less angry than his wife but he was better at hiding it. "I'm afraid that Kyoko won't be leaving with you tonight."

Sho looked at Kuu but had no idea who he was. "Yes she will be. What authority do you have to stop her from going with me? Sho asked in a rude voice.

"If she wants to go I won't stop her, it would be her choice. However, if you try to force her to leave I will stop you."

Sho looked outraged, "Do you know who I am!?"

"Yes we do," Julie answered. "Though it doesn't matter to us who you are. We will stop anyone from hurting our daughter."

Sho laughed again. "You aren't her parents. She doesn't have a dad and I know for a fact that you aren't her mom."

"They aren't her parents yet bit they will be eventually." The temperature seemed to drop as Kuon spoke. "Allow me to introduce my parents. Fuwa Shotaro this is my father, Hizuri Kuu, and my mother, Hizuri Julie."

Kuu and Julie took off their masks and stared calmly at Sho.

Sho went white when he heard the names and saw the faces. He knew the names just as did most people in Japan. 'I just insulted some of the most powerful people in the country! Fantastic! Now I need to-' "Wait a minute," Sho said as he glared at Kuon. "Your name is Tsuruga Ren, hwo can you be their son?"

Kuon gave Sho an evil smirk. "Is it really that hard to understand? Tsuruga Ren is my stage name. My real name is Hizuri Kuon."


	34. Kuon's Announcement

Hi everyone, here is chapter thirty-four. I'm sorry that it took so long. I know that I have been saying that a lot lately, but I really mean it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter enough to forgive me for taking so long. I really will try to write chapter thirty-five faster. But please continue to be patient with me.

And I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review Laser-Tag Love. I am very grateful and glad that you are enjoying it. Really thanks so much, I love you.

If you have constructive criticism, please share it. Underlined sentences are text messages.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kuon's Announcement**

Everyone in the group was quiet, as were some people around them. They could all feel the tension in the air and were almost scared to move.

Sho stood there stunned. He didn't know what to think or do.

Kuon just smirked at Sho before turning slightly to put his arm around Kyoko and bring her closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in Kyoko's ear. "Thank you for giving me the courage to tell people my real name. Thank you releasing me from the chains of my past."

Kyoko gave Kuon a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Takarada was amazed. 'He finally admitted who he is. This is... incredible.' He glanced at Kuu and Julie and saw that they were just as amazed as him. He was about to say something when someone new joined the group.

* * *

Yashiro had been watching the group for a while trying to determine what was happening. When he saw everyone go still he decided it was time to make his way over. 'This is strange.' He thought as he got closer. 'Ren and Kyoko are smiling at each other. No surprises there, they've been doing that for weeks. But everyone else looks as though they have been turned to stone. Maybe I should ask Ren and Kyoko what happened. They are probably the only two who can answer right now.'

Yashiro stopped by Kuon and tapped hi should to get his attention. "Ren, could you please explain why those around you look like statues. You are all starting to attract a lot of attention." 'Which is saying something considering what the theme for this party is.

Kuon glanced around and noticed that Yashiro was right. "I just finally explained to Fuwa who he is really dealing with."

Yashiro didn't look convinced. "Then why is everyone frozen in place.?"

During Kuon and Yashiro's conversation the others came back to their senses.

"We were frozen because we weren't expecting what Ren said," Takarada replied. He made sure to say Kuon's stage name, since Yashiro still didn't know the truth.

"Which was what exactly?" Yashiro asked in his deadly quiet voice.

Kuon hesitated answering until Kyoko squeezed him lightly with the arms she had wrapped around his waist. He took a deep breath and said, "I told him my real name."

Yashiro raised an eyebrow waiting for Kuon to continue.

"My real name is Hizuri Kuon."

Yashiro instantly turned to stone.

Kuu laughed, "and he was annoyed with us being statues." He looked around at the rest of the group and then frowned. "Do any of you know where Fuwa is?"

Everyone frowned and started looking. His question even unfroze Yashiro. However, Takarada quickly noticed that Sho wasn't the only one missing. His frown quickly turned into a smirk. "Don't worry. Sebastian isn't here either."

The others knew what he meant and relaxed.

Yashiro turned back to Kuon and studied him for a few moments. "Why didn't you say anything earlier about your real identity?"

Kuon sighed a little and tried to think of the best way to answer Yashiro's question. "I was pretty lost when I came to Japan. I wanted a new start on life and one of the best ways to do that was to stay as far away from my past as possible."

* * *

Shoko checked her watch. 'Maybe I should go check on Sho. He can be kind of unpredictable when it comes to talking with Kyoko. He seemed strangely happy when he got the invitation. But I can't understand why. He was furious when he watched the interview the other day. I think the only reason he didn't crash the interview was because we were back in Karuizawa, for another recording.'

She suddenly sat up straight and grabbed her mask along with her invitation. 'I need to get in there! Sho might be trying to pick a fight with Tsuruga-san.' She smiled at the valet as she got out of the car. She put on her mask and made her way to the door of Takarada's villa.

* * *

'He seems to still be in partial shock. Perhaps that will keep him from causing any more problems tonight.' Sebastian casually leaned against a pillar close to the table Sho was standing at. He noticed someone making their way towards Sho and eyed them with interest. He was so focused on them that he was slightly startled when he felt a small hand touch his elbow.

He glanced down at the young girl standing next to him. He bent down and picked her up so that they could talk more easily. "What are you doing over here, Maria?" 'I thought you were still dancing with your uncle Tiger.'

"I noticed you following someone over here after you talked with grandfather for a while. So I thought I'd come find out why."

Sebastian smiled even though Maria couldn't see his mouth. "This someone is Fuwa Sho. I'm just keeping an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't cause any more issues tonight."

Maria frowned, "He's already done something?"

'Nothing gets past her.' "He's upset Mogami-san a little bit."

"Is Onee-sama, okay?"

"Yes, she is. Though, I still want to keep an eye on Fuwa." He looked back at Sho's table and recognized who and been coming over. "Maria would you please go to your grandfather and tell him that Aki Shoko-san is here?"

Maria nodded and left to find Takarada as soon as Sebastian set her down.

* * *

"You won't be able to keep this a secret for much longer, Re-Kuon. Sorry, it is going to take some time to get used to your real name. But Sho knows about your real name and he won't stay quiet for long." Yashiro said very seriously.

"You're right. I suppose it's time to schedule another interview." Kuon said as he wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist and brought her closer to him.

"We could set up a funeral for your stage name, similar to the one I didn't for mine." Kuu offered, somewhat excitedly.

"No thanks, dad. I don't want people comparing to the unveiling of my name to yours. I became Tsuruga Ren so that I wouldn't be compared to you, or given jobs just because I'm your son."

Kuu nodded, "I understand, Kuon. Do you have any ideas on how you want to go about announcing your actual name?"

"Not yet. I wasn't exactly planning on telling Fuwa my name tonight. But it had to be done."

Kyoko hung her head. "I'm sorry, Kuon. I know you didn't want to but you had to because of me."

Kuon turned Kyoko around so that they were facing each other. "Don't be sorry, Kyoko. It wasn't your fault." He kissed the top of Kyoko's head and held her tightly.

"You could make the announcement tonight." Takarada said.

Kuon and Kyoko both looked at him. "What do you mean, Boss?" Kuon asked.

"There are a few members of the press here tonight. You could make the statement right now. It would match the theme of a masquerade. You were wearing a mask to hide who you really are and now you're taking the mask off."

Everyone stared at Takarada for a few moments before Kuon shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling that you had this all planned from the very beginning?"

Before Takarada could reply Maria came up to them. "Hello, Maria. Are you having fun tonight?" Takarada asked as he picked Maria up.

Maria nodded. "Sebastian wanted me to tell you that Aki Shoko-san is here. Why is that important? What's going on?"

The adults looked at Maria and then looked at each other. "Well, Ren?" Takarada asked.

Ren looked at Kyoko who nodded. "Alright, let's do it tonight."

"Do what?" Maria asked exasperatedly.

"You'll find out in a few minutes, Maria." Said Takarada as he put her down.

Maria huffed but didn't say anything as she made her way back to Sebastian.

* * *

"Sho?" Shoko sighed and took a sip of her drink. 'I wonder what happened. Sho has never been this unresponsive.'

'It's going to take a lot more than that to get a reaction out of him.' Sebastian thought with a bit of a smirk. 'Ah, here comes Maria. She looks annoyed about something.'

Maria came to a stop next to Sebastian and just watched Sho and Shoko with a blank expression.

Sebastian stooped down and picked her back up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

'No, you're not but I won't press the issue for now. When will she learn that she can tell me when she is upset?' "What did your grandfather say when you told him about the new arrival?"

Maria shrugged, "Nothing really. He and Ren-sama just decided that it was time to do something. But they wouldn't explain what."

"What exactly-" But Sebastian cut himself off when all the lights went out. He and Maria sighed at the same time.

"Well, I guess we're going to find out what they were talking about. But why does grandfather have to be so dramatic all the time?"

Sebastian smiled, "you would get bored if he wasn't, Maria."

* * *

"Let's go to the stage. I have a wonderful way to get everyone's attention." Takarada said as he started walking to the stage.

Kuon and Kyoko gave each other dubious looks before following.

"I wonder what Boss has planned." Kuu said to Julie as they followed Takarada.

"Most likely something needlessly over the top." Julie replied shaking her head.

When they got to the stage Takarada pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to L Tiger.

As I predicted, we need to get the attention of all the guests.

He got a reply just a few seconds later.

Leave everything to me. -L Tiger

Takarada stepped onto the stage and just as he got to the microphone all the lights went out.

Several of the guests gasped, wondering what was happening. They didn't have to speculate for long. Just a few seconds after the lights went out a spot light was turned on and was pointed towards Takarada.

Takarada smiled and dramatically took his mask off. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry to disrupt the masque but we have a surprise for all of you. Tonight you will see someone that you all know but in a way that you have never seen him before. Please welcome to the stage Tsuruga Ren."

Kuon felt Kyoko squeeze his hand before he stepped up next to Takarada. He took a deep calming breath and let Ren take control. 'Last time, Ren. Make this count.' "Good evening," Ren said with his interview smile in place. "I'm sure that you are all curious as the what President Takarada meant. I hope that I will be able to answer your questions and make this a little less confusing for you."

He glanced at Kyoko and saw her giving him an encouraging smile. "As some of you may have guessed, Tsuruga Ren is a stage name. I started going by it when I moved to Japan approximately five years ago. I would like to show you all who I really am." He slowly took off his mask.

Kyoko came up to stand next Kuon. She took his mask and handed him a contact case.

Kuon gave Kyoko a quick smile before taking out is contacts. He closed the case and handed it back to Kyoko before looking out at the crowd again. "This is my true appearance, and my real name is Hizuri Kuon.

* * *

The room was quiet before erupting with noise. The few reporters that were there pulled out pens and notebooks and started writing. All the other guests started talking amongst themselves.

It took a few minutes but Takarada got the guests attention again. "We know that this must be a shock for you all and that you have many questions. However, Kuon won't be answering any tonight, since this is a masque. He will be giving his reasons for using a stage name and I hope that will answer most of the questions you have."

Kuon took over at that point. "Before I give my reasons for having a stage name I would like to introduce two other people who are here this evening. They are Hizuri Kuu and Julie."

Kuu and Julie stepped onto the stage. They had already removed their masks and smiled at the audience.

"My reasons for going by Tsuruga Ren are very simple." 'Or at least some of them are.' Kuon thought wryly. "I won't to prove that I didn't need to use my father's name to get into show business. It would have been rather easy to get jobs just by saying that my father is Hizuri Kuu. But that isn't how I wanted to do it. I love acting and modeling, I want to do them using my own power. I wouldn't be able to call myself a true actor or model if I hadn't done it this way.

"I wasn't sure how long I would keep my true identity a secret but Kyoko helped me to realize that it was time tell show who I really am." He wrapped his arm around Kyoko and pulled her nearer to himself. "Thank you, Kyoko." He leaned down and kissed her in front of the entire assembly.


	35. Kyoko's Decision

I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I know that this chapter is super late. I've been really busy with school and work. But I hope that you all can forgive me. I'm going to try to be better at finding time to write future chapters. Though I do ask that you continue to be patient with me.

Thank you for sticking with me during this long break and for reading, favoriting, and following this story. It means the world to me.

If you have constructive criticism, please share it. I'll be quiet now and let you read this chapter, I hope that you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Kyoko's Decision**

Kuon lowered his gun and look at Kyoko. "Are you ready?"

Kyoko shook her head. "President Takarada warned us about the game so that we could practice. But I feel like we haven't practiced at all! We've been doing other things. And the game is next week! I'm still having trouble with holding the gun properly and my aim is totally off!"

Kuon smiled and put his gun on the table before taking Kyoko into his arms. "It will be fine, Kyoko. We don't need to be absolutely perfect. Just better than everyone else."

Kyoko gave Kuon a look that clearly said, "not helping."

Kuon leaned down and kissed Kyoko's forehead. "We can practice as much as we want today. We can also find time to practice together throughout the week."

"How would we find time? You're so busy you hardly have time to eat properly!" Kyoko gave a small yawn.

Kuon noticed and gave her a concerned look. "We should take a short break."

"No we don't. I'm fine."

Kuon gave her Ren's gentlemanly smile. "Are you telling me the truth, Kyoko?"

Kyoko shivered when she saw the smile. "Okay, I am a little tired."

Kuon set down his gun before wrapping his arms around Kyoko. "I'm sorry. It's because I made such a big announcement at the party."

**Flashback**

Kuon gently pulled a very pink Kyoko off the stage and towards the stairs. But before they took three steps the lights went out for a second time and Kuon felt a small hand tug on his empty one.

Maria and Sebastian looked at each other while Kuon was introducing himself.

"Did you know about this, Sebastian?" Maria asked looking like she was getting a headache.

"About Ren-sama's real name or about him revealing it tonight?"

"His real name."

"I suspected but I never voiced my thoughts."

Maria nodded deep in thought. She glanced around, "everyone looks like they're bursting to ask him questions." 'But it seems like that isn't the only reason for the stage name. I want to know what the main reason was.'

"What are you thinking, Maria?" Sebastian asked as he looked at his young companion intently.

Maria turned he attention back towards Sebastian. "I'm just wondering if that's the only reason Hizuri-san used a fake name."

'She is using more formal speech than usual. I have to find a way to put a stop to that. And she is right about the there being another reason. I can sense that too.' "Perhaps you should kidnap Hizuri and Mogami-sama and ask them."

Maria frowned, "How am I supposed to kidnap them to do that? When they get off the stage they'll be surrounded."

Sebastian smirked, "we will just use your grandfather's previous distraction. Get close to the stage. When the lights go off lead Hizuri and Mogami-sama to a private room. It should be easy to do since there aren't many people over there."

Maria smiled and hugged Sebastian.

"Where are you taking us, Maria-chan?" Kuon asked in a soft voice.

"You'll see." Maria said in an emotionless voice. 'I want to ask him but I don't know how. I don't think I'm upset at him and Onee-san any more. But... I wish that grandfather or Sebastian would be there with me.' Maria opened the door that was in front of her and ushered Kuon and Kyoko in. She closed the door and turned on the light before taking off her mask and looking at the people she brought with her. She also noticed someone else in the room and gave a small smile. 'Good, I'm not going to be alone.'

"Re-Hizuri-san why did you go by a fake name?" Maria looked Kuon straight in the eye. "I heard what you told everyone else but that didn't seem like the whole truth. It seemed too petty of a reason."

Kuon and Kyoko both froze.

'Why is she calling me Hizuri-san? And how can she tell that the reason I gave wasn't the full truth? Though she has spent most of her life with adults, so I suppose I shouldn't find it too surprising.' "Maria-chan why do you think that?" Kuon tried to stall for time. 'I don't know what to tell you.'

"It just felt as though you were hiding something while you were talking. I've known you for a long time, that's why I felt you were hiding something. Or at least I thought I knew you." Maria's voice got very quiet with her last sentence. She walked over to the couch that Sebastian was standing behind and sat down.

Kuon gave a small sigh. 'My secret has really upset her. I need to answer her question and try to cheer her up again.' He walked towards the couch and knelt down in front of Maria so that he could look her in the eye. "Maria-chan I can't tell you the full reason for having a stage name. I am sorry. But I can tell you that something happened that really hurt me and I was trying to run away from that hurt. I tried to run away from it for about six years. I just recently learned how to stop trying to run away and to actually face my past.

"Please understand that I didn't want to lie. But I had to while I was creating a new me. And even though I'm going by my real name now, I'm still Tsuruga Ren. I've been Ren for a long time. He is as much a part of me as Hizuri Kuon is."

Maria nodded. 'It must have been something really bad to do that to Hizuri-san. I want to know what it was but I can tell that I shouldn't ask.' "I understand, Hizuri-san."

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and Takarada walked in. "There you all are. What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to ask Hizuri-san something." Maria said. Her voice was low and made Takarada pause.

'Why is Maria referring to Kuon that way?' Takarada shared a brief look with Sebastian. 'I guess she still has some pain to work through.' "Kuon, Kyoko, this party is for you two. You really should go mingle for a while. I'm sure I can arrange it so that you can leave early if you wish but not before you socialize some more."

Kuon and Kyoko both hesitated.

"Don't worry. I made a short statement asking everyone to keep their questions to themselves."

"I doubt that they'll be able to do that for long." Kuon said with a small sigh. He grabbed Kyoko's hand and started walking towards the door. "The sooner we go out there the sooner we can go home."

**Present**

"The party was too bad after you revealed your identity. Most people did leave us alone."

Kuon tightened his arms around Kyoko. "Your friends didn't and Yashiro was very talkative, too. Though I suppose I should be glad that he never even thought of fangirling." Kuon sighed, "however that wasn't exactly what I was referring to. I meant the paparazzi that kept hounding us."

"That was a little tiring," Kyoko agreed.

"I think it was a bit more than a little. You couldn't even go back to Daruma Ya."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It isn't your fault. It's the press' fault for being such pests."

"How did they even find out where I live, anyway?"

"I don't know. Though this does lead to something that I want to ask you."

Kyoko raised her head to meet Kuon's eyes. "What?"

Kuon looked nervous. "Well, it is more of a request."

"Yes?"

'Alright, Kuon, time to lay out your reasons and get her to say yes.' "Please, don't argue with me until I'm done, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, 'why does he think I'll argue with him.'

Kuon lead Kyoko over to a chair and sat down with her in his lap. He took a deep breath and started talking. "I want you to move in with me." Kuon felt Kyoko stiffen and hurried to explain why. "You've been sleeping over at my place since a couple of days before the party. There is very good security there and the press won't be able to bother you there. No one needs to know that you're living with me. And you can move back to Daruma Ya, if you want to, when this is all settled. I just want to know that you're not being harassed or bothered." Kuon squeezed Kyoko to him.

Kyoko was in a state of shock. 'H-h-he wants me to move in with him?! There is NO WAY I can do that. I'm a pure Japanese maiden! How can he even think- But I guess I kind of have been living with him the past few days. And it we have been sleeping in separate rooms. So it isn't the same as when we did Cain and Setsu. But We would be ourselves not characters. Ooooh, what am I supposed to do?!

'Though it wouldn't be the first time I've live with a guy. Look at who my roommate was when I first moved to Tokyo.

'I'm always telling Kuon that he needs to eat more. I could make sure that he does if we do live together. But...' Kyoko was off wondering around in her labyrinth of thoughts forgetting everything around her.

Kuon got more and more nervous the longer Kyoko remained motionless. 'Please don't run away. Please don't let me have screwed this up.' He held her tightly. Hoping and praying that she would say yes.

It was several minutes later when Kuon felt Kyoko take deep breath. He lifted his head from where it was resting on her shoulder and watched as she turned her face towards his.

Kyoko smiled when she saw the anxiety in Kuon's eyes. 'He looks so worried. I must have been lost in my mind for a long time.' She reached up and gave you a gentle kiss before she whispered her answer. "Yes. I will move in with you."


	36. Game's Start

I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I know that this chapter is super late. I've been really busy with school and just started a new job. But I hope that you all can forgive me. I'm going to try to be better at finding time to write future chapters. Though I do ask that you continue to be patient with me.

Thank you for sticking with me during this long break and for reading, favoriting, and following this story. It means the world to me.

If you have constructive criticism, please share it. I'll be quiet now and let you read this chapter, I hope that you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters from it. Skip Beat is the property of Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Game's Start**

Kyoko rolled over and turned off her alarm. She sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. 'I should start making breakfast before Kuon gets up. I think that I'll make a western style breakfast today.' She went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs along with some vegetables. 'Omelets should be good.' She cut up the vegetables and put them in a bowl along with the eggs. Just as she started mixing it all together she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Good morning," Kuon whispered to Kyoko before kissing the top of her head. 'I love doing this. I'm never letting her move back out of this apartment. Unless we're married and are moving into a house.'

Kyoko blushed, 'Will I ever get used to this?' "Good morning, Kuon." She set the bowl and whisk down and leaned into Kuon's chest.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"I would have slept better if I could of held you while we slept. Just like when we fell asleep on the couch after I told you my real name."

Kyoko went bright red. "Kuon!"

Kuon chuckled and kissed Kyoko's hair again. "So, what are you making?"

"Omelets," Kyoko said as she picked up the bowl again.

"Just omelets? You usually insist on bigger breakfasts."

"Well I was also planning on making toast and we have juice in the fridge."

"Sounds good. I'll put the bread in the toaster and set the table." Kuon gave Kyoko a squeeze before letting her go.

"Thanks."

A little while later Kyoko was setting two plates with toast and omelets on the table. Kuon came over with glasses of orange juice. He put them on the table and pulled Kyoko's chair out for her.

"You know, I've told you before that you don't have to do that." Kyoko said blushing.

"And I have told you before that mom raised me to be a gentleman. So stop trying to make me stop."

"I'm never going to get used to that." Kyoko muttered as Kuon sat down next to her.

'Good news for me since it means that I'll be able to see you blushing everyday.' Kuon thought. "Are you saying that you don't like it when I'm a gentleman?" Kuon asked in a teasing voice.

"Wha-no-I-," Kyoko sighed. "It's just going to take a while for me to get used to it. That's all. I really like it when you treat me special. It makes me really happy."

Kuon smiled and put his arm around Kyoko to give her a hug. "I'll do anything to make you happy, Kyoko." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Kyoko smiled but then glanced at the time on the stove. "Oh no! We need to hurry and finished eating and leave! Otherwise we'll be late!" She immediately took a big bite of her toast.

Kuon chuckled, "babe, calm down. We won't be late. We'll finish eating and clean up the kitchen together. Then we'll get ready and go to LME. Don't worry."

* * *

Kyoko was quiet as she rode with Kuon to LME. They were both wearing black clothes with a gray bandana tied to their upper left arms. Kuon glanced at Kyoko and noticed she was rather nervous.

"Are you okay, Kyoko" he asked.

Kyoko jumped a little and looked at Kuon. She smiled and said, "yes. I'm just not sure I'm ready for this."

Kuon chuckled. "President Takarada certainly out did himself this time. I'm very interested in seeing what the agency is going to look like. And don't worry, your going to be amazing."

Kyoko nodded in agreement and felt herself relax. "I wonder who is going to be on our team."

"That will be impossible to predict. Boss set up the teams and who knows how his logic works."

"I hope that Moko-san is on our team. I don't want to be against her!"

Kuon reached over and grabbed Kyoko's hand. "I'm sure Boss wouldn't make you two play against each other."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Kyoko muttered with a frown.

Kuon didn't say anything and just squeezed Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko sighed before thinking of something else. "Do you think Okaa-san and Otou-san will be there?"

"I'm not sure. They may have been able to stay. But they never mentioned anything if they did."

* * *

Takarada watched as last minute touches were being done to the building. 'Hmm, perhaps I should keep some of these strobe lights installed after the game is done. You never know when they may be useful' He sensed someone come up behind him. "Is the sound system ready?" He turned to look at Sebastian.

"Yes, Sir. And the participants are starting to arrive."

Takarada grinned. "Wonderful. Time to get this game started."

* * *

Moko and Chiori stood next to each other, watching as the other members of LME put on their vests and picked up their guns.

Chiori sighed, "just when I think I'm starting to get used to President Takarada's outlandishness he does something like this."

"Mo, this is ridiculous. Though I suppose we should be grateful that everyone has to do this, and not just those of us in the Love Me section. But, then again, our partners were chosen for us. All the other pairs were randomized. How is that fair? Mo."

"You're right. Though, at least it worked out for Kyoko. I think that might have been the whole point of this elaborate scheme. By they way, where is she?"

Moko was about to answer when she suddenly stiffened.

"MOOOOKOOOO-SAAAAAN!"

Moko turned and held out her arm in front of her to keep Kyoko from hugging her to death. "Mo, Kyoko! Stop doing that."

"But Moko-san." Kyoko cried.

Moko sighed and gave her friend a small, quick hug.

Kyoko beamed. "So who are your partners?"

Moko rolled her eyes. "I'm paired with Yashiro."

Kyoko coked her head to the side. "You don't seem very happy about that."

"Mo, It isn't a matter of being happy or not. It's just, mo, I wish that my partner was random."

"But all of us Love Me girls were assigned partners. President Takarada mus have a reason behind that."

"He most likely does. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Chiori giggled, "maybe you'll change your mind once the game has started."

"And who is your partner? It must be someone decent. Seeing as you aren't commenting on it."

"Well I know of him but I haven't met him yet. So I can't really make any assumptions one way or the other. It's director Shingai Seiji."

"Oh! I met during one of my first Love Me assignments. He has a great work ethic and is really nice. You two should get along really well!" Kyoko said excitedly.

"Wasn't that when you had to deal with Ruriko? And teach her some manners?" Moko asked.

"Yup! That was also when I fractured my ankle and still thought that Kuon was a jerk."

"What's this about me being a jerk?" A deep voice asked from behind Kyoko.

Kyoko jumped about a foot in the air. She turned and glared at the man standing behind her. "Kuon," she said in a dangerous voice.

Kuon gulped. 'Whoops. I forgot I promised not to sneak up behind her.'

"I thought you said that you wouldn't sneak up behind me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. You were talking and I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Kyoko was still frowning. "Next time I cook you dinner I am going to overload your plate. And you are going to eat all of it."

Kuon went pale. 'I'm going to die tonight.'

Moko and Chiori were smirking as they watched the exchange.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger." Chiori whispered behind her hand.

Moko nodded and was about to speak when a voice interrupted her.

"Why does Kuon look so scared?"

Moko and Chiori turned to look at Yashiro and director Shingai.

"He accidentally scared Kyoko and she threatened him with a large meal." Moko responded completely deadpan.

Yashiro smirked. "I'm sorry I missed their exchange."

"I'm sorry that we won't be able to see the meal. From what I've heard Hizuri-san eats hardly anything and Kyoko is always trying to get him to eat more."

Yashiro chuckled, remembering what happened to Ren when he ate breakfast twice in . 'You have my condolences, Kuon.'

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kyoko asked Kuon quietly as she put on the vest he brought her.

Kuon glanced at their companions. "I don't know but judging from Yashiro's expression at can't be anything good" He put his vest on and looked at Kyoko. "Are you ready?"

Kyoko gave Kuon a confident smile. "Hand me a gun and I will be."

* * *

Takarada looked at the large crowd in the atrium of LME. 'It appears as though everyone is here.'

"Hello, Boss. Going to start the game soon?"

Takarada turned to look at the couple standing next to him. "I see that you two decided to stay. The game will be beginning soon. Would you like to participate or just observe?"

Kuu and Julie looked at each other. "It might be fun to make Kuon and Kyoko loose the prize of being the last couple and see him get aggravated." Kuu said with a slightly evil smile.

Julie laughed as she lightly smacked his arm. "You are not going to do that. Because it would also mean that Kyoko wouldn't get it. And you and I both love her too much to let that happen." She paused for a moment thinking. "It could be enjoyable to play the game but I think I want to watch Kuon and Kyoko working together to win. They'll be so cute!"

Kuu gave his wife a loving smile. "Well, I guess that settles it. Where will we be able to watch the proceedings?"

Takarada grinned, "I'll be watching it in my office. I had the security camera images patched in. You two are more than welcome to join me."

"Sounds good, Boss. We'll meet you up there."

As Kuu and Julie were leaving Takarada gave a signal. Most of the lights turned off and a spot light shined on him. "Welcome all, to this day of Laser-tag! The game will begin in a few minutes after I go over the rules one more time and the teams separate.

"The game will last until everyone from one of the two teams is out and there is only one complete pair in the other team left. The last team will win. However there will be a special prize for the last remaining pair. So be on your toes since you don't know who you can and can't trust.

"Now if all those with gray bandanas head to the north side of the building while those with blue bandanas make their way to the south side. We will begin the game in fine minutes. A buzzer will sound when it is time to start. Have fun!" Takarada turned off his microphone at the same time that the spot light turned off and one of Ruriko's most recent songs started playing on the speakers.

* * *

The group of six quickly made their way to the north of the building and went up a few floors. In what seemed like no time at all the buzzer was sounding and the game began.


End file.
